El amor de Sagami DEFINITIVAMENTE está mal
by TheGenesis
Summary: Su admiración por Hayama aumentó. Siempre lo vio como un cobarde, pero ciertamente tenías que ser muy valiente para negar los afectos de alguien. ―¡M-Me gustas, H-Hachiman!― Pese a que lo tiene claro, no puede negar los avances de la chica. No la quiere, pero... ¿Pero qué? Ojalá Sagami Minami odiara sus entrañas por el incidente del Festival. Sería un hombre mucho más feliz.
1. Un amor lógicamente imposible

**Un día antes del viaje a Kioto**

* * *

**La juventud es una mentira. No es más que el mal.**

Eso es cierto, pero creo que debemos agregar algo más. Necesitamos agregar impacto.

**Por lo tanto, las relaciones amorosas que se dan en la juventud son el mal supremo.**

¡Buen trabajo, Hikigaya Hachiman!

Pero creo que debemos expandir un poco más el tema.

Las relaciones que se dan en la juventud son, como bien han aclarado mis palabras, el mal supremo que enfrentamos en esta vida. Pero que no les engañe el título engañoso. Son el mal supremo, pero no obtienen ese nombre tanto por su peligrosidad, sino más bien por la poca noción que las víctimas suelen darle. Víctimas que sea el caso, no son conocidas precisamente por su brillantez fuera del ámbito escolar.

Las relaciones amorosas son a lo que más aspira una gran cantidad de seres humanos, con la restante minoría deseándolo en algún momento de sus vidas pese a que no es su foco central. Es algo tan idealizado que no es difícil, sino imposible, no querer aspirar o desear algo así. La palabra 'romantizar' viene de ahí por una muy buena razón. Se puede ver o anhelar de distintas maneras, pero cumplen con la noción básica de tener un complemento en forma de ser humano con el que poder interactuar/no sentirse solo.

Es decir, piénsenlo un poco. ¿Quién no querría una relación sentimental con una pareja que nos complementa? Alguien que te comprenda y con quien puedes abrirte a cosas que normalmente no compartes. Alguien que te esperará cuando llegues a casa, una acción que con el pasar del tiempo tendrá más valor. Alguien con quien compartir metas, sueños o fantasías que quieres compartir con otra entidad.

Y, por supuesto, alguien que satisfaga tus... em, 'deseos de cierta índole'.

Habrá un punto en que eso último tendrá más importancia que todo lo demás, pero no adelantemos las cosas. Ya nos metemos bastante con la juventud en muchos aspectos como para querer agregar algo más a la pancarta.

Así que sí, las relaciones románticas son todo lo hermoso que he dicho y mucho más, pero, cuando se es adolescente... Bueno, la expresión 'la cagaste' jamás ha sido usada más correctamente. Hasta tal punto que quien haya inventado esa expresión es digno de ser comparado con Nostradamus.

El ser humano totalmente desarrollado suele ser un idiota por naturaleza, así que pueden imaginar a qué nivel llegan los que se supone que están 'en la flor de la juventud'. No muy lejos, como un pequeño adelanto.

Ahora, no diré que _todo _humano menor a 18 años está al borde del retraso mental. De nuevo, la juventud, ósea, inexperiencia, es y siempre será el problema de esta brecha en capacidades cognitivas, pero en unos años esos niños con hormonas terminarán creciendo, para darse cuenta de todas las desgracias que ha pasado en sus vidas por cuenta propia, madurando al fin en humanos _un poco _menos idiotas...

Eso es, por supuesto, en el mejor de los casos.

Siempre existen y existirán esas atrocidades que quieren llamarse a sí mismas 'seres humanos' cuando claramente no lo son. Aquella sub-especie nunca cambiará porque creen y les dicen que no necesitan hacerlo, gente igual de aberrante que ellos. Gente que no solo yo cree merecedor de explotar...

Aquellos seres que serán muy probablemente aquellos inclinados a la mierda del 'pensamiento positivo' apodados cruelmente 'raijuus' deberían explotar, como ya he dicho. Su fealdad no conoce límites, nunca conociendo la derrota, y por ende, nunca aprendiendo de ella. Sub-humanos que entran cruelmente en tu miseria personal y te exigen a seguir los mismos estándares inalcanzables que ellos pueden alcanzar con facilidad, lanzándote la odiosa frase de 'si yo puedo hacerlo, ¿por qué tú no?'

Entidades crueles, sin duda. Que nunca comprendan que no todos en la vida pueden alcanzar su éxito 'solamente intentándolo' y que no comprenden los parámetros con los que nacemos todos. Hay quienes los aumentan y se usan de statu quo para todo, pero está al mismo nivel de 'todo negro debería ser el mejor boxeador del mundo, ya que si Mohamed Ali pudo, ¿por qué tú no?'

Pero me desvío de nuevo, como ha pasado constantemente en mis monólogos.

Los jóvenes suelen tener una visión del mundo limitada, a menudo debido a su desconocimiento del mismo, de sus reglas y de las consecuencias de sus acciones. El último es el más importante, pero a la vez el que más se pasan por alto. No es que carezcan de empatia, sino que suelen tenerla a tan bajo nivel cuando se trata de 'ponerse en los zapatos del otro' que terminan en la errónea creencia de que su punto de vista es siempre el correcto cuando no entienden el pensamiento de igual. Por ende, el del otro tiene que estar equivocado, ¿no?

Sumado a su inmadurez, es hasta increíble como logran tener amigos o un burdo intento de relación romántica con aparente normalidad.

Sabiendo esto, es hasta normal que muchas de esas relaciones terminen en fracasos más pronto que tarde. Fracasos a los que algunos raijuu ven como 'heridas en el orgullo' en lugar de un verdadero dolor emocional por perder a un compañero. Ven la relación como algo a conseguir, algo de lo que se debe presumir y nada más allá de eso. La vanalización de todos los supuestos 'valores a defender' es otro de sus mayores errores.

Al menos, así lo veo yo. Conozco a unas cuantas personas que no estaría de acuerdo con mi largo monólogo. Comprensible, pero aún tengo razón, Hayama.

Para llegar a tener esta mentalidad, esta sabiduría, no basta solo con ser inteligente en el sentido académico de las cosas. Para llegar a mi realización, se deben pasar por decepciones. MUCHAS de ellas. El rechazo fue algo constante en mi vida, y siempre de un solo lado.

Me habría gustado tener la respuesta para no sufrir por las llamadas 'relaciones sociales'.

Alguien una vez dijo que 'si te rechazan, entonces debes rechazar' cuando hablaba de la interacción con otro ser humano, y aunque entiendo su postura, veo sus fallos... El gran fallo, quiero decir.

Mientras veo toda la lógica a esas palabras bellas y las aprecio como algo de sumo valor como una lección de vida, sé que no deja de ser una fantasía. Un ideal que no se puede realizar en la realidad fuera del mero pensamiento.

Rechazar a alguien porque te rechazaron puede parecer algo realizable. Fácil incluso cuando no te queda nadie que te importe o son muy pocos. Es un pensamiento errado tan común que hasta yo llegué a creerlo. Incluso con toda mi inteligencia y experiencia, yo también me encuentro en la 'flor de mi vida'. Por ende, puedo cometer los mismos errores que alguna de esas mentes inferiores... Por más que me duela.

Rechazar a alguien parece sencillo. Mucho más cuando no sientes nada en especial por aquella persona. Endemoniadamente fácil si esa persona solo te da sensaciones negativas.

Lo parece... pero no lo es...

―Y-Yo sé que no tienes la mejor impresión de mí y que actúe de forma horrible... Lo sé, pero...

Quien haya dicho eso...

―Lo hiciste por mí, ¿verdad? Eso de hacerte ver como el malo es, como, muy estúpido. Totalmente estúpido. P-pero... Fue muy lindo de tu parte. N-Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí.

Definitivamente esa persona...

―No estoy pidiendo que de repente seamos cercanos... ¡D-De hecho, puede que ni siquiera me consideres alguien digna, ¿verdad?! ¡Ja, ja, ja...! ... ... ... ... Ja...

El humano que insinuó lo fácil que era rechazar a alguien no tuvo algo en consideración. Rechazar a una chica que aún es inocente, que está en pañales frente a la vida y que se ve toda vulnerable frente a mí, una lacra social... no es fácil. Para nada lo es.

―Olvida lo que te dije antes, ¿de acuerdo? No podré manejar tu rechazo. Absolutamente no podré... Así que...

Esta confesión, esta ingenuidad, estas lágrimas...

**... Este amor...**

―¿Puedes por favor incluirme en tu vida, aunque sea un poco?... P-Por f-favor, ¿sí?... Prometo que cambiaré...

**Absolutamente no puedo rechazarlo...**

―... ¿Cómo podría rechazarte, Sagami?

Por favor, que alguien me diga la respuesta...

* * *

_**¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo y pequeño proyecto mío! Espero que disfruten mucho de...**_

_**... La verdad no sé cómo llamarlo. Mientras escribo esto, no pensé en el título ni en la sinopsis. Ya veré que pongo luego.**_

_**En fin, dije que iba a empezar a trabajar en mis otros fanfics, pero... Ocurrieron problemas. Por un molesto hermano, perdí tres historias con comentarios que nunca recuperaré. Lo único bueno fue que no borró ¨Autoconvencimiento¨ ni ¨Sin escapatoria¨, en los que más atención pensaba darle. Un gran alivio, la verdad.**_

_**Pero bueno, vayamos a lo que les importa. ¡Debido a un cambio de planes, ahora tengo un hueco libre! Es por eso que publiqué esto al final, cuando tenía planeado sacarlo cuando Autoconvencimiento llegara a su etapa final.**_

_**Ahora, ¿de qué trata esto? Pues si leíste el capítulo, ya debes saber más o menos a dónde va esto. Sagami, la waifu odiada de Oregairu por excelencia, se enamora de nuestro protagonista debido a su 'acto' al final del Festival Cultural. Hikigaya no sabe cómo rechazarla, ¡y boom! ¡Tenemos drama montado!**_

_**Sólo debo recalcar dos cosas sobre esta historia.**_

_**Los capítulos serán cortos. MUY cortos para mis estándares. No esperen que esto tenga de media 1.500 palabras como media. Entre 2.000 y 3.000 cuando se llegué a la 'parte con desarrollo de trama/personajes'. Este es un proyecto corto que nació para tener una historia completa en el futuro previsible. Tomando en cuenta que podré sacar un capítulo en un día si me esfuerzo, esto bien puede terminar para el final del año. No tiene ambición este proyecto, así que no piensen en esto como 'Oregairu con Sagami enamorada de Hachiman', sino más bien como 'cortos de Sagami enamorada de Hachiman con capítulos casi autoconclusivos'.**_

_**En segundo, las actualizaciones son irregulares, aunque planeo cierta constancia. El próximo, eso sí, lo tendrán para final de mes o inicios del siguiente. Después de eso... saber cuándo.**_

_**Y para cerrar, esto va para los que me conocen y leen por ¨Autoconvencimiento¨. La noticia es que sacaré un nuevo capítulo pronto. No quiero hacerlo ahora, pero al final llegamos a la meta de comentarios y sería muy injusto no darles una recompensa por ello. Tal vez lo tenga para final de mes con suerte, pero sin promesas.**_

_**Bueno, ¿les gusto? ¿O acaso lo odiaron? Espero que al menos haya merecido la pena pausar mi fic más popular.**_

_**En fin... Cuídense.**_


	2. La debilidad del supuesto lógico

**Mientras se viajaba hacia una antigua capital...**

* * *

Hipocresía...

Dios, como odio la hipocresía.

Es algo que personalmente desprecio con fervor y que me trae a la mente recuerdos nada gratos de una época estúpida en la que me cometí errores de los que hoy reniego. La hipocresía es, tal vez, una de las pocas constantes en el ser humano que probablemente seguirá hasta el final de su existencia, se intente combatir a ella o no.

La hipocresía... El acto de decir una cosa, pero luego hacer otra totalmente diferente por motivos diversos pero nunca justificables, es algo que detesto profundamente, hasta un punto que ya dudo pueda ser considerado como normal. No tiene porque serlo, en mi opinión. Creo honestamente que mi odio está justificado. Siempre he creído que mis pensamientos están justificados, no importa lo que me quieran decir los demás a mi alrededor. Por muchas supuestas 'evidencias' que me lancen, mi yo fundamental se ha mantenido intacto. Lo ha hecho incluso con todos los problemas que me ha traído la vida en forma de algo llamado 'Club de Servicio'.

Pero volviendo al punto: La llamada hipocresía es la otra cara de tus palabras generalmente bonitas que son traicionados por la cruel amante llamada realidad, básicamente. Es algo que todos han hecho en algún momento seguramente, ya sea en mayor o en menor medida. Estoy seguro de que no es una generalización esta afirmación, sino un hecho objetivo. Algo que nadie que sea verdaderamente inteligente podrá cuestionarme.

Los humanos siempre han usado la hipocresía. La usan hasta tal punto que pasa a ser algo tan cotidiano que ya ni se le presta importancia. La usan desde en algo tan inocente como decir que te vas a comprar un helado en la tienda de la esquina cuando en su lugar vas a tu casa por un jugo para escapar de una situación incómoda de una forma no muy brillante, hasta algo más cruel como decirle a ese pobre inadaptado que pueden ser amigos pero luego le apuñalas en las espalda al hacer que se convierta en un marginado social y hacerlo vivir el infierno en la tierra, sin preocuparte en lo más mínimo cómo pueda afectarle.

Fuentes:... El sobrino del hermano de mi padre.

Sin duda odio la hipocresía. Me parece algo sumamente aberrante, algo que solo los simples raijuus están condenados a cometer y de lo que yo afortunadamente escapo, como el héroe que enfrenta las adversidades triunfante, saliendo adelante al final del cuento. Y, sinceramente, por un tiempo más largo del que me gustaría admitir, creí que era así. Creí de todo corazón que yo era diferente. Que yo podía escapar a todas las limitaciones de tu raijuu promedio y alzarme como el ejemplo a seguir para mi gente. Para los solitarios.

'Yo no soy hipócrita. Me conozco perfectamente y soy honesto con lo que digo': creo que me dije eso en algún momento. Pensé que mi razonamiento era el correcto. Que esas palabras eran la verdad absoluta y que no tenía sentido cuestionar. Algo fundamental en la existencia de Hikigaya Hachiman.

... Pero me equivoqué. Me equivoqué rotundamente. Metí el cuerpo entero en vez de la pata.

No me malinterpreten. Aún me creo mucho más honesto que la gran mayoría. Sólo que, al igual que todos...

―¿P-Puedo sentarme contigo, Ha-... H-Hikigaya-san?

... supongo que tengo mi lista de errores. Por más pequeña que sea en comparación con la de los demás, no deja de ser una lista mía que tiene anotados todos mis errores, tanto del pasado como de la actualidad.

Ahora, hay varias maneras de reaccionar a una Sagami Minami nerviosa en una forma algo linda, el último dato siendo algo que no pienso revelar ni aunque me amenacen con golpearme con un martillo en mis zonas bajas. Mirando a mi alrededor, veo a una Yuigahama salvaje utilizando Mal de Ojo en mí por alguna razón y a mi querido Ángel Totsuka mirándonos a los dos de una forma sumamente intrigante... Requerirá más investigación de mi parte.

¿Y Yuigahama? No estamos en Scanners, así que no me vas a volar la cabeza con el pensamiento, ¿vale? En mi experiencia, lo único que tendrás es es una migraña en...

... Bueno, parece que ni siquiera tuve tiempo para la cuenta regresiva. Gran trabajo, Gahama-chan. Cada día te superas más que ayer.

―¿H-H-Hikigaya-san?

¿Eh?

Oh, cierto. Sagami...

Ahora recuerdo por qué me desvié hacia cosas absurdas.

―...

―U-Um...

―...

―...

Abrí la boca ligeramente.

―¡!

Y... La cerré en el momento de mayor impacto.

Le envié una mirada desagradable a Sagami junto a mi boca torcida en una sonrisa seguramente asquerosa.

―Lo siento. Me gusta molestar a las chicas lindas.

―¡!

Hehe. Con esto, ella estará tan asustada de mí que se alejará y buscará consuelo con Hayam-¡Oye, ¿por qué te estás sonrojando y tartamudeando?! ¿No se supone que debes decirme que soy asqueroso, espeluznante o un Hachiman? ¿Acaso todo lo que aprendí de Hitomi era una mentira?

Maldición... Ya no caeré en el engaño de una chica baja con coletas. Nunca más. Eso te incluye, Hachikyuji.

Volteo para mirar a mi alrededor y no tener que ver este crimen contra las leyes del universo, para encontrarme con la sonrisa más aterradora que he visto poner a Yuigahama Yui desde que la conozco. ¿Por qué haces eso, Yuigahama? Ni que estuviéramos saliendo para que estés actuando como una novia celosa.

―¿Y-Yui? ¿Por qué me agarras del brazo? Me estás lastimando.

―¡Se está poniendo rojo! ¡Ayúdame un poco, Saki!

―Um... Bueno...

... Una novia celosa que da mucho miedo.

Mis condolencias, Miura Yumiko. Mejor tú que yo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa seguramente idiota a mi querido Totsuka antes de mirar a la Sagami Minami aún hecha un lío emocional.

Si debo ser honesto... ella no me gusta.

Me parece tu chica adolescente promedio que es perfecta para seguir una multitud en lugar de sus propios pasos que intenta desesperadamente ir en contra de lo que está diseñada para ser, volviéndola algo francamente desagradable. Una chica que no piensa ni le interesa todos los problemas o cuestiones filosóficas sobre la juventud, algo que yo prácticamente respiro cada cinco minutos.

Emocionalmente inmadura y sin convicción real, ella tuvo el descaro de no solo echarle sus responsabilidades a una persona infinitamente más capaz que ella, perjudicando a esa Reina de Hielo que es presa de las expectativas de los demás, sino que encima de todo tiene el descaro de huir cuando las cosas no salen como esperaba, usando el victímismo como una excusa para sus errores.

Incluso si eso es algo que comparten el 90% de las chicas adolescentes con ella, Sagami destaca especialmente para mí porque creo que es el tipo de chica de la que tontamente me habría enamorado hace tres años si nos hubiéramos conocido. Ella es todo lo que mi yo de la secundaria veía ideal en una chica y que soñaba como su 'chica ideal'.

Odio a mi yo de secundaria, y por ende, a lo que Sagami Minami representa. Lo que simbolizaba para mí. Es algo que trasciende de algo tan simple ella o yo. Ella es el sinónimo de una idea, un pensamiento nocivo que acabó dándome la peor época de mi vida. Incluso si me merezco todo eso y más, definitivamente no voy a ir intentando llevarme bien con cada chica puberta en el mundo.

Después de todo, odio a ese tipo de chicas. Las 'chicas buenas'.

Y debería odiarla. No me sentiría mal si la odiara. Incluso creo que mis compañeras de club alentarían con ánimos el destrozarla. Cualquier ente ajeno a mí me estaría cuestionando por qué mierda no la he rechazado y seguido con mi vida sin preocupaciones si mis redundantes habladurías son tan ciertas como afirmo.

No la amo. De eso estoy seguro.

No la amaré en lo que resta de mi vida. Doy fe a esa afirmación.

Quiero rechazarla de forma cruel, para afirmar que todos mis antiguos errores ahora no son más que recuerdos lejanos. Recuerdos que no tienen nada que ver con mi actual yo.

'Recházala', me digo con impaciencia.

'Ella no me merece'. Un pensamiento asqueroso, pero existente muy en el fondo mío.

Sería tan sencillo.

Sólo unas palabras en el orden correcto y toda esta mierda habrá terminado.

Podría disfrutar del show de sus lágrimas desconsoladas.

Podré librarme del lío emocional por el que estoy pasando.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ahh~. Ojalá fuera tan mala persona y pusiera estos pensamientos en práctica. Haría mi vida mucho más sencilla y cómoda.

Sin decir nada, me corrí hacia el asiento de la ventana. Sagami pronunció un sonido estúpido, pero ya no estoy para toda esta comedia romántica de bajo presupuesto, así que finjo que eso no pasó. Es lo mejor.

He agotado mi resistencia hasta la siguiente luna azul.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, y siento que esta situación sigue pausada.

Tch. Qué molesto.

―... Si no vas a sentarte, por favor vete, que sino se lo pediré a alguien más.― Como a Totsuka, mi ángel, que nos sigue mirando impaciente.

―...

En serio esto es molesto. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esta mierda?

...

...

...

Sentí como un cuerpo hacía presión en el asiento de al lado.

Yo, como es natural en mí, fingí que no le estaba dando la importancia exagerada que le daba en realidad.

Hikigaya Hachiman es un hipócrita. Dice una cosa, pero demuestra otra cuando llega el momento de la verdad.

Por mucho que él quiera justificarlo diciendo que ve una pureza extraña en Sagami Minami, que ella de verdad cree las estupideces que dice, al final eso no cambia sus sentimientos y falta de acciones en consecuencia.

Hikigaya Hachiman no ama a Sagami Minami de ninguna forma, pero es incapaz de intentar hacerlo notar en frente de ella. Es incapaz de acabar con esta farsa.

Es incapaz de avanzar.

La razón no está clara, pero...

―_**¿Yo? ¿Salir contigo? Ya quisieras. La única manera de que eso pase es que seas rubio, de ojos normales, apuesto y definitivamente no tú.**_

―_**P-Per-**_

―_**Antes de hablar con una chica, ¿por qué no haces algo para no ser tan espeluznante y miedoso? Si es así, tal vez pensaré en mandarte con una chica igual de asquerosa que tú. Creo que tengo una prima con sobrepeso.**_

... tal vez los constantes rechazos tengan algo que ver con eso.

Debería rechazarla. Es lo que es correcto. Lo que a la larga será mejor para los dos. Lo que será mejor para mí.

Sí. ¡Es lo que debo hacer!

Es lo que necesito hacer si quiero mantenerme fiel a mí mismo y demostrar que he cambiado.

Miré de frente a Sagami, dispuesto a acabar con este chiste rancio de una buena vez.

Abrí mi boca y...

...

...

...

...

―¿H-Hikigaya-san?― Sagami me preguntó con una incomodidad visible, viéndose perturbada por la extraña expresión congelada en mi rostro, seguramente pareciendo un idiota de primera categoría.

...

―... Ahhh~.― Suspiré en resignación dolorida.

―¿?

―... ¿Cómo es tu familia?

Hipócrita hasta el final. Eso es lo que eres, Hikigaya Hachiman.

Al final, no has cambiado ni un poco.

La maduración que dices tener no existe.

Y eso es... algo que yo sé... Que sé y que de momento no sé cómo cambiar.

―E-Em... Bueno...

Y así, tuve una charla vacía con una chica que no me interesa mientras de fondo escuchaba los patéticos lamentos de una Reina de Fuego y a una banda de idiotas siendo ruidosos, todo por culpa de una cabeza de aire rosada que no ha dejado de mirarme de forma inquietante.

Tener este don cada vez se vuelve una maldición.

* * *

_**De acuerdo... Sí, tardé mucho en traer un nuevo capítulo. Ahora, ¿cuál es mi justificación?**_

_**... Estaba holgazaneando.**_

_**Bueno, no es del todo cierto. Tengo planeada ya toda la 'historia' de este fic y unos 6 capítulos de [Autoconvencimiento], además del próximo de [Sin escapatoria], pero me la he pasado haciendo el vago por casi dos semanas. Descubrí y consumí Fire Emblem Awakening en unos pocos días. Desde entonces, no he parado de leer fanfictions suyos. Los fandoms que suelo visitar fuera de Oregairu no son muchos. Aparte de este, veo el de RWBY y Fate, que reemplazaron a Pokémon y DxD. E inevitablemente llega el punto en que ya conoces todos los fics populares y no se publican nuevas historias atrayentes con tanta frecuencia. E incluso si lo hacen, muchas se abandonan temprano o tardan mucho en actualizar.**_

_**Por eso se siente bien entrar a un nuevo fandom con confianza. ¡Sientes que las posibilidades son infinitas!**_

_**... Aunque ahora se está empezando a perder esa chispa. No pasará mucho para que vuelva al comienzo.**_

_**La desgracia de ser un lector compulsivo, supongo.**_

_**Bueno, ahora responderé los comentarios.**_

_**Son más de lo que esperé.**_

_**Guest:**_

_**Me alegro que te guste. Originalmente tenía pensado recrear todo lo que abarcó la segunda temporada pero con Sagami enamorándose de Hachiman. Me gusta la idea, pero aunque crea que la puedo llevar más o menos bien, la idea es hacer una historia corta y sencilla de escribir/consumir. Créeme que se dará transfondo a Sagami, pero tampoco pienso hacer una tesis psicologica sobre ella. Solo le daré un poco de profundidad y, con suerte, lograr que mi Sagami no sea tan odiada.**_

_**Espero que el capítulo haya valido su larga espera.**_

_**Guest Jorge:**_

_**No sé si será interesante, pero mi idea con esto es poner a Hachiman desde el otro lado de una confesión. Digo, la novela nos confirma que él era muy enamoradizo en el pasado, seguramente declarándose a muchas chicas, con Orimoto siendo la última y más dolorosa. Es la razón por la que para él es imposible considerar que Yui siente algo por él y se escude en que hasta ahora solo han sido pequeños indicios que bien pueden ser imaginados.**_

_**Que una chica le diga directamente que le gusta... Bueno, obviamente dejará de funcionar ese pensamiento.**_

_**Concuerdo con tu opinión sobre rechazar a alguien y es algo que quiero plasmar en la historia, pero no me siento muy seguro al respecto. He tenido problemas socializando y sí, muchos me han rechazado, pero nunca de un modo romántico porque nunca me he enamorado. Lo que dices es algo que yo también creo, pero no me siento confiado al respecto. Temo arruinarlo al mezclarlo con mi opinión sesgada por mi cinismo.**_

_**Por eso, de momento, planeo más bien enfocarme en algo más cercano a mí, que son los debates psicolocos de Hachiman. Planeo meter eso, pero creo que iría mucho mejor centrarme en Hachiman cuestionando sus propios valores y teniendo todo un viaje de autodescubrimiento, que es algo en lo que tengo más confianza.**_

_**Ojalá tuviera esa experiencia.**_

_**Lamento extenderme tanto, pero tu comentario es el que creo es más importante de responder.**_

_**ShokuAnko:**_

_**Sí, a mí también me interesa. Su dinámica es extraña, con Hachiman odiando su superficialidad y ella no cambiando porque él tiene demasiado miedo de decírselo. Me parece algo sumamente interesante si se hace bien... Ahora, si puedo hacerlo o no...**_

_**Gracias por comentar. Me ayudan a seguir inspirado.**_

_**Crosswolf:**_

_**Me alegro que te haya gustado este pequeño proyecto mío también. Aunque considero a Autoconvencimiento mi obra maestra, sé que su comienzo no fue el mejor y que realmente se tarda bastante en mostrarse lo interesante. Digo, los primeros capítulos tienen momentos serios, pero se pierden entre tanta comedia. Y se nota que mi comedia en ese entonces era muy... tonta. Más tonta que ahora.**_

_**Pero bueno, volviendo al punto. Sí, Sagami es un personaje extraño del que escribir, aunque sinceramente considero al trío protagonico junto a Hayama y Haruno los verdaderamente retorcidos, pero creo que eso depende del propio sesgo.**_

_**Ahora, no quiero hacer spoiler, pero más que tratarse desde un punto de vista romántico, tiene más sentido para mí verlo como Sagami siendo Sagami y Hikigaya odiándola por eso pero no siendo lo suficientemente cruel como para decirlo abiertamente. No digo que no pueda haber romance, pero no es mi objetivo en sí.**_

_**De momento, gran parte de la historia se centrará en Hachiman intentando aguantar a Sagami. Cuando lleguemos a ese punto veré cómo lo sigo.**_

_**Tengo un plan, pero no es definitivo. Puedo cambiarlo si veo que se puede hacer mejor de otra forma.**_

_**alther:**_

_**Gracias por decirlo. Y es curioso que lo digas, porque mis dos historias de Oregairu se planearon en una fase muy temprana como un harem, pero acabé desechándolo al ver que podría arruinar su calidad. Siempre fantasee con escribir un fic así, la verdad, y es algo que probablemente haré cuando termine este proyecto. Si será de un modo serio o comedia extraña es algo que ni yo sé.**_

_**Por cierto... Me gusta tu foto de perfil. Eres un hombre culto, mi amigo.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Y creo que es todo.**_

_**No sé cuando traeré el próximo. Tengo uno hecho desde hace bastante, pero no lo publiqué porque me saltearía todo el volumen 7, algo imperdonable si quiero que esto se haga bien.**_

_**¿Se imaginan la excursión a Kyoto del trío con Sagami de por medio? Me muero por escribir eso. ¡Es una bomba a punto de estallar!**_

_**Como algo bueno, al menos sí podré publicar una semana después en algún punto.**_

_**Con eso dicho, me despido.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	3. Las HORRIBLES hormonas

**Luego de que una chica adorable como un perro causara terror en todos a su alrededor**

* * *

El glorioso e importante Templo Kiyomizu, uno de los más famosos del país y centro turístico para muchos extranjeros cuando Akihabara se les queda corto...

... Esto ni de chiste es para tanto. ¿Sufrí tanto debido a estas mujeres para esta cosa ampliamente sobrevalorada cuando pude quedarme en casa y ser un improductivo feliz? ¡Exijo una retribución! ¡Monetaria o Cafeinesca!

Algún día, esa palabra será hablada en mi futuro país: NEEToria... Durante los tres días que duré su gobierno, y eso solo si me pongo en plan estúpidamente optimista. Como uno de los suyos, sé que al final nos acabaremos cansando del otro en muy poco tiempo. Así es como funcionamos nosotros los solitarios. Sin duda somos criaturas fascinantes. Mucho más que tú, Hayama, que nos has dejado de mirarme como si mi miseria te hiciera el día.

Pero en fin. No puedo hacer. Ya me vengaré cuando llegué la hora. Ahora, ¿por qué estoy pensando en est-

―H-H-H-Hikigaya-san... ¿Q-Q-Quieres ir co-onmigo?― ¿No te cansas de ser un incordio en mi vida, Sagami Minami? Mira, has despertado a la bestia. El color rosado nunca había sido tan aterrador fuera del anime. ¿Acaso yo soy el Amano Yukiteru de este mundo? ¡Porque si es así, ahora te considero el mejor personaje de la serie, escoria cobarde! ¡Eres basura, pero sin duda el personaje más humano y realista en esa serie de locos que deberían ver a un psicólogo!

Aunque viendo el reparto que tiene, tampoco es muy difícil tener ese logro.

―¡Yui, cálmate, por favor!― Mis condolencias, Miura Yumiko. D e verdad que las tienes por tener que calmar a este monstruo en forma de waifu a la que solo le falta haber sido roja en su infancia para crear el video 'WAIFU EN LA VIDA REAL'. Pero por favor aguanta un poco más, mi no apreciada compañera de clase. Hasta que estemos a un kilómetro de ustedes al menos. Prometo que tendrás mis agradecimientos mentales durante mucho tiempo.

Miré a un lado de Miura, encontrándome con un Hayama que seguía mirándome con una diversión que no se molestaba en ocultar. Menudo bastardo resultó este supuesto príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas que parece solo tener a esta pobre tipa como 'interés amoroso', creando la historia de amor más toxica y falsa del mundo.

Pero al menos es mejor romance que Twilight. No han caído tan bajo. NADIE debe caer tan bajo. Cuando eso pase, la humanidad habrá fallado.

Tobe, buena suerte con Ebina. Estás en buenas manos.

―... De acuerdo, Sagami.

―¡ARRRRGGHHH!

Probablemente. ¿Quién sabe? Al menos son las únicas que vas a tener.

Si tienes problemas, por favor no vengas conmigo. Yukinoshita es la única que puede calmar a Yurigahama. Por favor tenlo en cuenta. Ruega porque te lo diga para no dejarte a tu suerte horrenda.

Cuando me di vuelta, supe que no rogaste lo suficiente. Qué mal por ti y no tanto por mí.

Comenzamos a alejarnos de forma normal para no despertar la sospecha de que le robaría la moto a un policía si con eso huyo de ti, Yuigahama.

―¡Yuiiiiii-¡AU!― De repente, Miura Yumiko gritó de dolor, sorprendiendo a Sagami. Ella iba a girarse, pero no tenemos tiempo. Cada segundo cuenta.

Le agarré su mano y comenzamos a correr.

―Hikig-

―Sólo ignóralo y no mires atrás.

―P-Per-

―¡AY! ¡¿CÓMO TIENES LOS DIENTES TAN FILOSOS?!

―...― No me mires así, Sagami. Me pones peor.

―No mires atrás.― Aún así, por el bien de mi salud mental, debo ser firme.

Temiendo que Sagami pudiera querer quedarse y hacer un acto amable equivocadamente estúpido, le agarré y la arrastré conmigo lejos del peligro que supone la actual Yuigahama Yui. Y de los gritos estridentes de Miura Yumiko también, por supuesto. Esa chica me dejó los oídos zumbando. Tiene futuro como cantante de opera. Sólo tiene que subir de peso y contará con todo mi apoyo.

Créeme cuando digo esto. Desde ayer, Yuigahama Yui ya no es ella misma. ¡Y es tu culpa! ¡¿Por qué tenías que anunciarlo a esas chicas?! ¡Yukinoshita no ha parado de mirarme como basura! ¡Más que antes! ¡Prácticamente no puede estar conmigo sin insultarme meramente por existir!

Y Yuigahama... ¿Acaso las pelirrosas siempre serán yanderes en potencia?

Avanzamos sin detenernos hasta que empecé a sentir como algo empezaba a tirarme hacia atrás. Volteé mi cabeza confundido y...

―... ¡!

Sagami, ¿por qué estás tan roja? No puede ser porque hemos corrido. Yo no estoy cansado y no hago nada productivo. Eso sencillamente no puede ser.

Pero espera. ¿Qué no voy a la escuela todos los días en bicicleta? No es posible que solo eso me dé buena condición física, ¿verdad? No. Definitivamente no es así.

Mierda, ¿por qué me empezó a sudar la man-

...

...

Oh...

―L-Lo siento.

―N-No te preocupes.

En serio, ¿qué tan cliché es esto? ¿Agarrar su mano por error y hacer parecer que somos una pareja feliz de una chica promedio y un tipo que grita 'cutre estereotipo de chico malo' que están en la 'flor de su juventud'? ¡¿Cuánta mierda puede caber en un mismo saco?! ¡Me hace parecer un maldito prota de anime harem genérico y sin personalidad! ¡Eso absolutamente no puede pasar! ¡Me niego a ser reconocido como típico! ¡Soy lo opuesto a ello! ¡Lucho contra eso!

¡Es cierto! ¡Soy Hikigaya Hachiman, el que usa los métodos más efectivos, por más desagradables que puedan parecer o sean! ¡¿Por qué debo intentar esto como si fuera un chico bueno?! ¡No soy un chico bueno! ¡No soy Hayama!

Ahora, ¡acabaré con est-

...

...

―¿?― Sagami me estaba mirando de forma rara, no entendiendo mi extraño actuar 'repentino'.

Cada vez que intento rechazarla de una vez, de repente solo veo algo... algo...

―... Hermoso...

―¡! ¡¿E-E-EH?!

Y-Yo no dije eso en voz alta, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Absolutamente no acabo de crear otro malentendido, ¿verdad?! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LO HE HECHO!

Miré de frente a Sagami.

Ella volteó a un lado con la cara aún más roja.

... Inconcebible.

¡Esto es inconcebible!

¡¿Siempre he sido tan idiota?!

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Idiota es lo que eres, Hachiman! ¡Arrepiéntete de tus pecados y comete sepukku!

¡Estoy rojo de furia!

―Ara ara, mira eso, querido. Qué pareja tan pintoresca, ¿no te parece?

―Ya lo creo, amor. Pensar que se sonrojarían tanto por tomarse de las manos y lanzar un simple cumplido con su apariencia. Los jóvenes son tan inocentes hoy en día, aunque no lo parezcan.

¡Como dije: Rojo de ira!

¡Debo acabar con esto ya!

...

...

―U-Um.― ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hikigaya Hachiman? ¡Deja de sonar tan patético y sé un hombre por una vez!

...

―¿? ¿Sí?

Ahora es tu oportunidad. ¡Acaba con esta farsa! ¡Di lo que llevas guardado en el fondo de tu corazón!

―¿Podríamos tomarnos de las manos de nuevo?

¡ESO NO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDE DEJAR QUE MIS HORMONAS ADOLESCENTES HABLARÁN POR MÍ?! ¡¿Y ASÍ ME LLAMABAN EL MONSTRUO LÓGICO?!

Pero espera...

¿Tal vez esto sea bueno? Acabo de decir algo asqueroso, ¿verdad? Algo que me hará ser repudiado, ¿o no? No hay forma de que Sagami me quiera después de esto. Como mínimo se alejará de mí por un tiempo.

¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que pasará!

¡Adelante, Sagami! ¡Cuento con que tu sentido común finalmente actúe!

...

...

...

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me estás rechazando? ¿Por qué pareces extrañamente feliz y con una hermosa sonrisa?

¿He dicho hermosa sonris-

―Sí es lo que quieres, y-yo...― Oh no... Oh por favor no... Alguien, quien sea, ¡salveme, por favor!

―¡HIKKIIIIIIIIIII!

¡PERO NO ASÍ!

―¡Mierda! ¡¿Ya los alcanzó?! ¡Corre, Hikitani-kun!

¡Tobe, eres un maldito inútil y no puedo esperar a que Ebina te rechace!

¡Y deja se sonreír con tanto descaro o voy a ir hacia ti, Hayama!

Espera...

Esperé al momento oportuno, justo cuando ella estaba peligrosamente cerca mío.

Entonces miré hacia un costado y...

―¿Por qué me estás guiñando el ojo, Yukinoshita?― Por arte de la magia del engaño, Yuigahama se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó a mirar alrededor como si fuera un perro buscando el hueso que acababa de perder.

_¿Es raro que piense en eso como lindo? _Reflexioné estúpidamente mientras me acercaba a mi objetivo.

_Keikaku Dori~_

Ahh~. Ver la sonrisa de Hayama caerse a pedazos cuanto más me acerco a él es glorioso. Casi siento que puedo morirme en paz, feliz por esta encantadora última imagen.

Seguramente ya presintiendo lo que quiero hacer, el muy idiota pensó que podía huir.

Pero mala suerte, Hayama.

Me miró con puro terror cuando lancé mi técnica secreta.

―¡Cuando se trata de saltos, soy mucho más terco que Shirou Emiya!― Supongo que mi lado chuuni, que quiere morir diciendo una frase genial, está intentando festejar su deceso a su particular y equivocada manera.

Caí encima de Hayama con fuerza.

Ambos nos dañamos, pero eres parte del club de fútbol, así que estarás bien con un poco de castigo, rey raijuu.

Aprovechando su confusión, lo volteé y terminé estando debajo de Hayama, justo antes de que una furiosa Yuigahama Yui saltará con una cara que no pude ver, pero que parece haber espantado a este rubio idiota.

Entonces los desastres de la Caja de Pandora se desataron.

Cuando Miura Yumiko llegó a escena, es como si la misma Pandora quisiera ayudar a esparcir el desastre.

-¡Hayato!- Entonces ella saltó... en Hayama y Yuigahama, porque yo ya estaba corriendo por mi vida cuando me di cuenta de que mi escudo de carne no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

¡Mal, mal, mal! ¡Deshonra para toda tu familia!

―Ara ara, es bueno ser joven, ¿verdad, querido?

―Sí, querida. Se ve que se están divirtiendo.

¿Quieren que los golpee? ¿Eso quieren? ¿Creen que esta mierda es divertida? ¿Lo creen?

Bueno, mejor no pienso en eso y me concentro en lo positivo.

Con esto aprenderás a dejar de creerte superior a mí, Hayama.

Y así, corrí.

Corrí sin descanso.

... Hasta que Hiratsuka-sensei me vio y me llevó con ellos después de golpearme con un Cometto Punchi.

Mi juventud está terriblemente mal, como esperaba. Y mis 'compañeros de crimen' no son mejores.

¿Dónde estás, Totsuka? ¡Necesito tu presencia para querer seguir viviendo!

* * *

_**Una larga espera, ¿verdad? Quisiera tener una excusa, pero la verdad es que simplemente soy yo siendo mi perezoso habitual. Mi fic de Doki Doki llevará un tiempo sin actualizar. Ni hablar el de Undertale. Self-Convincing terminó en hiatus porque parece que mi traductor se murió y ahora debo ponerme las pilas con Autoconvencimiento para llegar al punto que quiero antes de que se acabe el año.**_

_**Encantador, ¿no?**_

_**Bueno, no tengo nada que destacar aquí, salvo tal vez que este Hachiman me salió más bromista de lo que pretendía. Intentaré reducirlo, pero no hago promesas. Autoconvencimiento afectó realmente mi escritura de personajes.**_

_**Ahora, a los comentarios.**_

_**UserShit:**_

_**(Perdona, pero te contestaré en español porque no tengo la internet para usar un traductor)**_

_**Sí, Hachiman está realmente jodido en esta situación. Más que no poder rechazarla porque es tonto, se debe a que él sufrió tanto rechazos románticos en el pasado que se ve incapaz de darle el mismo sufrimiento a cualquier otra persona, sea quien sea. Hachiman llegará al punto de cuestionarse su modo de vida después del viaje a Kyoto. Por ahora, disfruta de esta mala comedia con no tanto romance y un no intencionado slice of life.**_

_**El concepto me encanta, pero llevarlo a cabo es bastante difícil. Sobre todo por las personalidades tan dispares de estos dos. Lo único que tiene de especial Sagami en Hikigaya es que ella fue la única persona a la que verdaderamente pudo salvar con sus métodos. Todo lo demás acabó en fracaso.**_

_**Aprecio que digas eso de mi ortografía. Desgraciadamente es algo que se perdió cuando intenté traducir una historia al inglés.**_

_**Espero que la espera haya valido aunque sea un poco la pena.**_

_**Guest: ¿De casualidad eres de lo que hacen experimentos sociales tras años de investigación o algo así? Porque no me imagino a una persona normal teniendo un momento de semejante genialidad.**_

_**No puedo comprobar tu teoría ya que no tengo en quien probarla y no es que me llame mucho el enamoramiento no correspondido, pero tiene sentido. El ser humano vive luchando entre el consciente e inconsciente desde que tiene la capacidad de pensar. Mayormente triunfa el consciente, ósea, la razón, pero el inconsciente, ósea, el instinto, siempre se hace un hueco. El instinto quiere que nos reproduzcamos constantemente cuando llegamos a cierta edad en pos de perdurar la especie, y la razón triunfa sobre el instinto, pero no sin luchar. Si en lugar de luchar contra el instinto, lo redireccionamos hacia donde la razón quiere, en teoría se puede forzar un enamoramiento, que es un estado en el que vemos a un miembro del sexo opuesto como deseable para la reproducción.**_

_**Una vez que ocurre, no se puede forzar un retroceso, porque si bien pudimos mover el instinto hacia donde queríamos con la razón, en este punto en donde la razón ya no tiene control sobre el enamoramiento. Nunca lo ha tenido, en realidad. Lo único que medianamente se puede hacer en teoría, es forzar a direccionar el enamoramiento hacia otra persona. Pero no sé hasta que punto es posible o necesario. Igual, no te preocupes, que eso se va en unos meses si es muy fuerte. A diferencia del amor, eso es temporal y manejable.**_

_**Espero no haberte aburrido con mi... La verdad no sé ni qué ciencia acabo de usar.**_

_**Fuera de eso, tu idea me parece muy buena y es algo que intentaré usar si me es manejable. Por mucho que me encante, poder llevarla bien es otra cuestión.**_

_**Lo genuino siendo forzado... Acabas de darme una genial idea de un enfrentamiento entre el genuino forzado que estamos discutiendo y el genuino que yo creo 'factible'.**_

_**alther:**_

_**Sí, básicamente la mitad de ese hijo es algo que uno de sus padres odia y con una mezcla tan extraña, siento que tendrán que pagar la futura e inevitable terapia... Y los padres también, por supuesto. Y tal vez la 'tía Yui' y la 'tía Yukinon' también podrían intentarlo.**_

_**killer hollow:**_

_**Hombre, muchas gracias. Me subes un poco el ego, que ya me hacía falta XD.**_

_**Por cierto, ¿quienes son los de tu foto de perfil? Me llama la atención por la... calidad artística y de museo de esa representación tan pura del cuerpo femenino en todo su esplendor.**_

_**Por favor, contéstame la duda, si puedes.**_

_**bmurd3rf4c3:**_

_**Sí, desde que vi la primera temporada me imaginé un fic de estos dos, ¡pero no hay ninguno! ¡Me obligaron a escribir de ellos porque si no me quedaba con las ganas!**_

_**Fuera de bromas, creo que hay dos fics de estos dos en todo el fandom. El primero no importa porque no solo se quedó en un capítulo, ¡sino que Sagami ni siquiera apareció y solo sabemos que iba a seguir su ruta porque contó sus planes como despedida el autor! La otra creo que se llama 'Crackshipp' o algo así. Está en español, pero solo hay un capítulo y termina demasiado inconcluso.**_

_**Sagami merece más amor.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Bueno, esto es todo.**_

_**Ahora me pongo a escribir Autoconvencimiento, que quiero llegar al capítulo 13 antes de terminar el año.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	4. Y entonces otro problema se suma

**Luego de que un cínico parte pez sufriera la peor paliza de su vida.**

* * *

Hay un momento en la vida de todo hombre en que una frase, y solo esa frase, es capaz de reflejar su intenso sufrimiento. Su horrible tortura. El martirio por el que será recordado de aquí a los próximos siglos. Una frase que los ancestros de antaño inmortalizaron como el mantra que debe decirse para honrar a todos los caídos en batalla. Para que cuando inevitablemente te reciban en el cielo luego de tu espantoso deceso, seas capaz de unirte con ellos en la inmortalidad del Trono de los Héroes.

Porque eso serás: Un héroe.

¡Así que no retrocedas, Hikigaya Hachiman! ¡Corre hacia adelante y no mires atrás! ¡Prometiste no morir como un idiota, ¿verdad?! ¡Pues no hay mayor idiota que el tonto que se muere sin luchar, sin agotar todas las expectativas! ¡Avanza y sigue avanzando! ¡Sólo entonces podrás ser un autentico héroe!

¡Por la victoria!

―Por favor, sentémonos en algún lado, ¿sí? Por favor por favor por favor por favo-― De repente, escuché varios suspiros colectivos al mismo tiempo en que afortunadamente mis torturadores tuvieron algo de humanidad en sus corazones y se detuvieron, conmigo en el proceso.

Ah~. Dios si existe...

¡Alabado sea el Dios Hachiman!

―Por favor, hagamoslo, que casi parece que se nos va.― Hayama fue el primero en recuperar del cansancio, para mi desgracia. Oi, ¿por qué hacen parecer que están cansados de mí? Yuigahama es la que les dio problemas, ¿saben? No deben odiar al mensajero. ―Y aún no me paga por su truco del salto.― Y no pienso hacerlo en lo que me quede de vida, Hayama, pero como soy tan generoso y devuelvo los favores, no planeo echarlo en cara y me contentaré con planear un golpe más duro para cuando te atrevas a perjudicarme.

―Um. Pero aún no hemos visto todos los lugares que teníamos planeados. ¿Cierto, SakiSaki.― Con todo el respeto del mundo, estoy muy tentado de echarle ánimos a Tobe para que se te declare en lo alto de la Torre de Kyoto si hace falta, Ebina. Y sabes lo excitable e idiota que es Tobe. No me provoques, ¿sí? ¡Y muestra al menos algo de interés en mí en vez de frustrarte porque no te puedo ayudar!

¿Por qué no me facilitas la vida y dices lo quieres de frente, mujer?

Y Miura, ¡deja de ser tan tú, que frustra! ¡Ya no estás en tu reino, y una Reina sin reino es como un chocolate sin chocolate! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO FUNCIONA!

―¡Sí, sí! ¡No podemos detenernos solo porque Hikitani-kun no está en forma!― ¿Quieres comprobarlo? Acercate a mí y veremos como este tipo que no está en forma es capaz de arruinarte esa estúpida sonrisa de un puñetazo al puro estilo Street Fighter, basura que es naranja estupidicente (patente en trámite). Por lo visto esta alimañia (Tobe) también es un suicida en potencia que es una combinación explosiva con su retraso mental. Interesante observación.

¿Dónde hay una Yukinoshita cuando hace falta? Es la manera más fácil de darle al mundo lo que quiere.

―No sé... Podríamos tomarnos un descanso...― ¿Acaso oí bien? ¿TÚ quieres tomar un descanso?

―¿De verdad, Yumiko?

¿De verdad, Reina de Fuego?

Además, Ebina, ¿por qué sonaste tan decepcionada? No me tientes, mujer.

―Si bien no estoy muy caritativa con **esta basura...**― Sutileza. La sutileza es clave para una reina, Miura. Si no tienes algo tan básico pareces solo una puta princesa consentida, y NADIE quiere a las princesas consentidas, ¿o me equivoco, Star? ―Aún no me recupero de todo este día por culpa de cierta basura que no nombraré por respeto...― En primera, estoy seguro que los moretones, arañazos y esa zona del brazo un poco morada fue culpa de cierto animal rosado que SI no nombraré por respeto.

Lo segundo es...

―¿Me tienes respeto? ¿Acaso es el día de los inocentes?― Ugh. Parece que mis comentarios sobran a juzgar por tu reacción, pero no pude evitarlo, ¿sí? Deberías acostumbrarte a que haya gente que sea capaz de devolverte las palabras, Miura. Además, eso de no nombrarme por respeto falla cuando me miras con odio, ¿lo sabías?

Sutileza. Debes aprender sutileza.

Dicho eso, parece que este último día me he encontrado peligrosamente más suicida de lo usual. Sin mencionar más cerca de llegar al Edén. Me da miedo pensar en esto último y que tal vez he hecho enojar a alguna otra deidad cercana.

... Mierda, mis pensamientos han sido cada vez más extraños. ¿Ahora me creo Dios? Vaya tontería...

...

...

Soy un concepto e ideal inalcanzable, obviamente.

―Lo cierto es que yo también me encuentro un poco mal. Me duele respirar.― Eso puede explicar porque te agarras el pecho con todo lo que eso conlleva para TODOS los hombres. Sé que estoy probando mi suerte, pero todo con tal de sentir que aún tengo el control de las cosas y que definitivamente no estoy siendo suave con una normalfag de mierda.

―¿Me hablas a mí de la respiración? Hiratsuka-sensei casi me da un paro cardio-respiratorio.― Me ha hecho tener un nuevo respeto hacia Metagross. Enfrentarte a ese ataque de destrucción masivo y no titubear me ha hecho apreciarte un poco más, Alain.

Aunque sigues siendo demasiado edgy.

―¿Y porque no te lo ha dado? Sensei no debería dejar el trabajo a medias.

Sutileza. Aprende de tu Rey, Reina. Aprende de como es un genio cuando se trata de ponerse máscaras y ocultar sus sentimientos. Tiene todo el aire de un futuro político, sin duda. Otra razón más para odiarte ha surgido.

Incluso cuando debe estar al borde del colapso, se mantiene estable y a la vez siendo consciente de sus fallas para ocultarlas. Mira, ¿ves cómo su odio solo se puede ver si le miras a los ojos y por eso los ha tenido entrecerrados desde hace un tiempo? Es fascinante cómo este espécimen se adapta a las circunstancias. La naturaleza le dio todos los cheats y no supo cuando parar. Es el depredador por excelencia.

―¿Tal vez es un castigo porque en clase estas más preocupada por Hayato-sama?― Ebina, esta es mi venganza. Hayama, sufre un poco más.

―¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!― Miura avergonzada y sonrojada es un espectáculo curioso. Creo que Zaimokuza siendo una persona corriente es menos raro. Casi esta al nivel de Yuigahama diciendo algo inteligente.

―¿Qué? Hayama es el mejor de la clase, por lo que es natural que le copies.― Ebina, tu mirada no da miedo a menos que seas Yukinoshita Haruno. Hayama, ve a comer tierra, con todo lo que me importa tu opinión.

―A-A-Ah... Oh... ¡OH, TIENES RAZÓN!- Que fácil es esto. Tanto que casi no es divertido. Casi.

―Sí. ¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?

―E-E-E-Eh.- Que raro sonido, Miura. Aunque tu cara es linda así, el sonido es espeluznante. Para, por favor. Odio la disonancia de cualquier tipo.

Creo que puedo molestarte un poco más.

Un poco MUCHO más.

―No es como si estuvieras interesado en él en cierta ar-

―**Hikigaya-kun...**

Ahh~. Qué miedo. Me das tanto miedo que sonrió del terror.

Gracias por entreteneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRR!

―¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!― Miré a mi izquierda, a la mitad de la razón por la que hasta hace poco creí ver a mi abuela saludándome en ese árbol. Yuigahama Yui estaba con los mofletes inflados, de una forma tanto linda como penosa. Me recuerda a una ardilla, por alguna razón que desconozco.

―¡Hikki malo! ¡No hagas travesuras! ¡Piensa en lo que hiciste!- Lindo. Es demasiado linda tu actitud, Yuigahama. Lo es hasta el punto que quiero agarrar esas mejillas y estirarlas para desfigurarlas un poco. Pero hay un problema...

―¡No soy un perro! ¡No me trates como tal!- Y pensar que esta chica hace poco intentaba darse a la caza del Hikigaya como Akatsuki con los Bijuus.

―¡Si Hikki actúa como tal, entonces así te voy a tratar!― La lindura de Yuigahama está equivocada, como esperaba. No sé cómo debería sentirme.

―¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?― Además, con toda la evidencia que nos ha dado la convivencia, TÚ deberías ser tratada con pelotas y ramas mientras yo me siento bien con mi superior intelecto. Eres la mascota de Yukinoshita, prácticamente. Constantemente te mima y eres capaz de derretir su congelado exterior a base de subirte en ella de formas... adorablemente estimulantes.

―H-H-Hikigaya, ¿e-estás bien? ¿N-No te hace mal tanto maltrato?― Oh, sí, tú eres la otra mitad de la razón por la que estoy en el infierno. Sagami, aunque no aprecio del todo tu gesto por venir de ti, te has ganado 10 puntos Hachiman.

Esfuérzate más, Yuigahama.

―No es para tanto. Cuando está con Yukinoshita, sus ataques son mucho peores y sin piedad. He aprendido a mentalizar que soy basura, y desde entonces ya nada me afecta.― Si me denigro a mí mismo, entonces no duele tanto cuando lo hacen los demás. Lógica básica, señores. Por mucho que digas que está mal, hermanita, el que no me duela cuando rebajas mi persona dice otra cosa.

―¿E-E-En serio?― Sonaste muy sorprendida ahí, Sagami. Pero creo que puedo entenderlo. Al estar tan traumatizada por la opinión popular, es natural que te sorprenda ver a alguien capaz de superarla con pura ciencia. Es algo que ustedes, raijuus de mierda, son incapaces de ver por estar atados a sus métodos puros y sin sentido que solo funcionan para agrandarles el elgo por seguir 'lo correcto' o ' lo que es bueno'.

Patrañas. Eso pasa cuando nunca conocen y aprenden de la derrota. Terminamos con idiotas que son incapaces de evolucionar y usar métodos más eficientes.

―Sí, lo hago constantemente.― Conocer a alguien que se sorprenda sin asco de por medio es un momento raro, así que creo está bien regodearme un poco. Nunca he podido hacerlo, ahora lo que pienso. ―Gracias a esto, estoy insensibilizado cuando me dicen vago, asqueroso, espeluznate, geek sin vida social, L sin carisma, perezoso, amante del hentai, acosador, hikkikomori, ladrón de felicidad, pervertido de closet, otaku, incestuoso, siscon, 2D hentai, así como las frases me das asco, muérete, a nadie le importas, tus padres te debieron abortar, rarito sin amigos, serás un futuro viejo verde, serás un gran mago a los 40, ojalá te tiraras de un puente, ¿por qué te me acercas?, entre MUCHAS otras cosas.

Paré porque mis pulmones no daban más, razón por la que respiro erraticamente. Admito que no soy inmune a todas las palabras, pero me enorgullezco de poder resistir todas estas sin mucho problema.

Especialmente L sin carisma. ¡Ese es un insulto para todo lo que es sagrado! ¡Discúlpate con Elle, bastardo raijuu promedio que no es importante! ¡ARREPIENTETE DE TUS PECADOS!

―U-Um. E-E-Eso fu-ue un poco...― Sagami, ¿por qué te ves incómoda? No dije nada malo. Deberías estar impresionada o asqueada...

Espera un momento. ¿Podría ser...? ¿Finalmente dije lo correcto? ¿Ahora al fin me desharé de Sagami Minami para siempre? ¡¿Y todo lo que necesité fue ser yo mismo?! ¡¿Entonces por qué fue de efecto retardado?!

Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, seguramente asustándola y asqueándola aún más. Estoy a punto de lograrlo.

―Tranquila, Sagami. Sé que eso es verdad y solo es cuestión de tiempo para quedarme solo de nuevo.― Sonreí de pura felicidad, no resistiéndome a soltar una risilla divertida al fin conseguir mi objetivo, ¡y lo mejor es que ni siquiera me di cuenta! ¡Sin duda soy un genio inconsciente sin saberlo!

Ahora a esperar...

―Eso es...― ¡Oh, si hasta tienes los ojos abiertos del terror!

―¿Eso es...?― ¿Asqueroso, espeluznate, Hachiman? ¿Cuál será?

―Eso es tan triste...

―¡Sí, es sin duda asqueroso y... ¿triste?

... ¿Qué demonios dijo?

―Hikigaya, aunque no me quiero meter, estar orgulloso y feliz de eso es un poco...― ¿Estabas aquí, Kawasaki? Porque francamente me olvidé de tu presencia hasta ahora. Sin duda eres la solitaria definitiva, la que se mezcla perfectamente en el ambiente incluso sin desearlo.

... ¿Podría ser tu alumno, maestro? Absorberé tu sabiduría como una esponja y a cambio yo pasaré la esponja por toda tu casa.

―¡No hay que ser tan negativo, Hikitani-kun! ¡Yo no te voy a juzgar!― A callar, Tobe. No eres relevante en esta historia.

Hayama, deja de mirarme así, que me pones incómdo. Has como Miura y Ebina, que demuestran abiertamente que les importa una reverenda mierda, como DEBE ser.

... Ugh. Puse a Miura en un ejemplo positivo. Me siento sucio.

Antes que en tu casa, la esponja recorrerá mi cuerpo, Kawasaki.

―Hikitani-kun, no está bien pensar así.― Así como dices palabras de preocupación falsas, yo te agradeceré falsamente por esa falsa amabilidad, falso de los falsos.

¿Cuántas veces habré dicho falso y sus sinónimos?

―Gracias por su **honesta **preocupación, Hayama, Tobe y Kawasaki.― Oh, sí, pude ver a través de la máscara perfectamente, Hayama. Tu cara no tiene precio, pero la vendería por centavos con tal de salir de esto. ―Pero sería mucho más feliz si fueran unas perras como Ebina y Miur-

―¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Yo me PREOCUPO por ti!― Claro, al igual que Hayama y yo estamos en una relación homo-erotica llena de pasió...

¡FUERA, IMAGENES DE MIERDA! ¡ESO ES COSA DEL DIABLO!

―Claro que sí, Miura. Te preocupas tanto como Hayama.― Ah~. T u expresión no tiene precio, Miura. Tú tampoco escapas, Hayama. Tobe, al no entender nada y demostrarlo, has cumplido mis expectativas, así que buen chico. Kawasaki... em, ¿dónde estás?

¡Por favor enséñeme, maestro! ¡Seré su fiel padawan!

Ebina... Al menos finge que te importa por las apariencias, ¿sí? No vas a engañar a tu camarilla si sigues así.

En cuanto a Yuigahama...

...

―¿A dónde fue Yuigahama? Sagami, ¿tú la viste?

―¿Eh? Eh, pues de repente se fue corriendo mientras gritaba 'Yukinon'. ¿Es el nombre de un perro, tal vez?

...

...

―Bueno, mierda...― Al menos la mitad del problema desapareció.

―¡EN SERIO ME IMPORTA HIKIO! ¡¿LO SABES, HAYATO?!― No convences a nadie, Miura. Mira, hasta el imbécil de Tobe está dudando, y eso que él es el mayor idiota que hay en Sobu, cuyo mayor enigma en el mundo será responder CÓMO DIANTRES él entró ahí. Debiste hacer como Ebina y quedarte callada. ¿En serio pensaste que alguien te iba a cuestionar?

Por favor, ni que fuera tan importante.

Mientras el grupo falso de Hayama Hayato intenta tranquilizar sin éxito a una Reina de Fuego, yo estaba más preocupado en lo que llevó a una Yuigahama Yui a correr desesperada gritando el nombre de la innombrable.

Creo que no podré descansar aún, pero que remedio. Todo sea con tal de vivir.

Intenté avanzar hacia adelante y dejar descaradamente a esta banda de payasos ambulante, pero una presión en mi brazo me obligó a detenerme forzadamente. No tuve que voltearme para saber quién era. Es la que empezó todo este caos indirectamente, obviamente.

Me volteé y miré de frente a Sagami Minami.

―Si te molesta el que tengamos que huir de nuevo, puedes quedarte con ellos. Estamos en la misma clase, así que nos veremos tarde o temprano.― Al ver que ella no me soltaba, supe que debía ser más persuasivo. ―No puedo asegurarlo, p-pero si quieres podemos ir juntos a recorrer lo que tú quieres. ¿C-Cómo suena eso?― Por favor, tómalo, que no creo poder ofrecer nada más allá y REALMENTE debo irme de aquí.

―...

Esto no es bueno... Cuento con que estés muy lejos de aquí, Yukinoshita.

―Sé que es molesto, per-

―Tú... Tú no eres basura...

―...

―S-Sé que no soy quién para decirlo y q-que tal vez no te importe la opinión de una desconocida. Jajajaja...― Tu risa es lamentable, Sagami. Demasiado lamentable y triste, al igual que tu expresión. Antes de que pudiera comentar sobre ello, ella cambió su rostro por uno decisivo, al tiempo que me miraba de frente fijamente, como si quisiera demostrar un punto.

―... U-Um...- De acuerdo... Esto se está volviendo incómodo.

―Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco y que no sé mucho de ti. No hemos hablado mucho y puede que esté siendo una molestia para ti... No... SOY una molestia para ti. Lo puedo notar por tu cara aunque trates de ocultarlo.― ¿Cuando he... ― Somos muy diferentes y no congeniamos en nada. Fui horrible contigo y con la gente que te importa, así que es natural que no me quieras...

―Escucha, no debes forz-

―**Pero aún así nunca me lo dijiste. Nunca intentaste librarte de mí.**― Eso me hizo sentir mal... Un hueco se formó en mí... y está siendo rellenado por una mentira. ―A pesar de lo perra que fui, aún así arriesgaste tu reputación por mi bien. Hiciste mucho más de los que mis 'amigos' habrían sido capaz.― Sagami pareció obtener una equivocada determinación, porque empezó a estar más segura de sus palabras. ― Aceptaste mis sentimientos pese a que me odias e intentas formar un vínculo conmigo. ¡Te esfuerzas por mí, Sagami Minami, una idiota que merece insultos Y AÚN ASÍ INTENTAS SER AMABLE CONMIGO! Yo nunca podría hacer eso.

―...

Estás mal... Todo esto está mal...

―Eres capaz de hacer esto por alguien que no te merece. Eres capaz de arriesgarte por alguien que no te importa. Alguien así NO puede ser una basura.― Sagami, estás mal. Todo esto esta equivocado. Esto... Esto... Esto no debería ser así. ¡No es normal! ― Así que valorate un poco más, ¿sí? Estoy segura de que lastimas a los que te quieren cuando asumes eso.

Mal. Mal. Mal. Esto está sencillamente.

¿Qué nunca quise rechazarte? Estas mal. No he parado de buscar el momento y las palabras para acabar toda esta farsa.

¿Conocerte y formar un vínculo contigo? No me hagas reír. Sólo me estoy salvando de una metedura de pata cuando todo sale mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Estas mal. Todo esto está mal.

¿Y el incidente del festival? Ese era yo siendo egoísta. Estaba siendo egoísta. Quería demostrar que mis métodos eran los más eficientes. Que yo tenía razón. ¿Ayudarte? No es así. Solo fuiste un medio para un fin. Te utilicé. Deberías odiarme, así como todos.

Mal. Mal. Mal. TÚ ESTÁS MAL.

Nadie me quiere: Eso es lógico.

Estaré solo: Eso es lógico.

Soy basura: Eso es lógico.

¿Tu amor?... No tiene sentido.

Nada de esto lo tiene.

Debes odiarme.

Todos deben odiarme.

¿Por qué no me odias?

¿Por qué crees que hay algo bueno en mí?

Debes odiarme.

Debes odiarme.

Debes odiarme.

Odiame... por favor.

Te pido que me odies.

Quiero que me odies.

Lo quiero.

Así seré feliz.

Yo tengo razón.

Yo siempre tengo razón.

...

...

...

―Lo tendré en cuenta, Sagami.

―S-Sí, eso es suficiente.

Odiame.

Odiame.

Odiame.

Solo odiame

Quiero que me odies.

Lo deseo.

Deseo que me odies.

Si te hice un favor, ahora hazlo tú también.

Odiame.

Odiame.

Odiame.

...

...

...

Y dejen de mirarnos así, pandilla popular menos los dos de rellenuto. En especial tú, Hayama. Voy a golpearte. En serio lo haré.

... Y en serio, ¿dónde está Kawasaki?

* * *

_**Bueno, no tardé un mes en traerles un nuevo capítulo y este es el más largo con diferencia, así que bien por ustedes. Me costó arrancar con esto, pero luego todo fluyó por sí mismo y acabé la mayoría en un día. El domingo, de hecho. Si no lo subí entonces es por la internet que brillaba por su ausencia.**_

_**¿Saben? Con cuatro fics en curso y este volviéndose algo un poco más serio de lo que pretendía, he pensado en avanzar con un fic a la vez. Después de este vendría 'Sin escapatoria', luego el de Undertale, pasaríamos por 'Autoconvencimiento' y finalmente volveríamos aquí. Esto hará que los fics de Oregairu se tomen más tiempo, pero me aliviará saber que mis otros proyectos no caerán al olvido.**_

_**Me gusta escribir sobre estos personajes, pero también necesito un descanso de ellos o sino me estanco en escribir los mismos personajes, algo que intento evitar como aspirante a escritor.**_

_**Como sea, ahora a los comentarios, que por suerte serán pocos y no tan difíciles en contestar.**_

_**Guest:**_

_**THANKS. MY. FRIEND.**_

_**Guest KL:**_

_**No sé a qué te refieres exactamente, pero asumo que te refieres a que si bien mi Hachiman es más alocado que la media, intento basar cada parte de su personalidad en el canon. ¿Referencias geek? Eso ocurre unas 5 veces cada página en la novela. ¿Chistes subidos de tono y el yuri? También es de la novela. Hasta creo que eso del 'Yurigahama' es algo sacado de ahí. ¿Nervioso y torpe con las mujeres, además de un poco deseoso de intimar con una? Eso se deja ver desde siempre. El anime hizo un mal trabajo dejándolo ver. Lo mismo sobre su opinión de Tobe, Miura, Kawasaki y especialmente Hayama. La diferencia es que se usa en un contexto de humor y mis Hachiman no se callan lo que piensan.**_

_**... Perdona si pareció una prosa a mi ego.**_

_**Respecto a Sagami, creo que hubo una confusión. Hachiman no quiere a Sagami en el canon y ella igual. De hecho, parece que Sagami ni aparece en los últimos volumenes y no se le menciona salvo en alguna que otra excepción. A lo que me refería es que Sagami es importante para nuestro prota porque es la ÚNICA vez que pudo salvar a alguien con sus antiguos métodos de antes del volumen 9/Capítulo 8 de Zoku. Y más que importante para él, es importante para sus antiguos ideales, los de 'usar los métodos más eficientes', que es igual a lastimarse por el bien común. Sagami es la prueba irrefutable de que ese método PUEDE ayudar de verdad a la gente, y que el antiguo Hachiman no estaba mal del todo. Su sola existencia es prueba de que él podía ayudar de verdad siendo así.**_

_**... Y convenientemente Sagami desaparece, el incidente es olvidado y Hachiman no le da ningún valor a Sagami, como sí hizo con Rumi, Ebina e Isshiki, diciéndose en la cara que 'no pudo salvar a nadie'.**_

_**... Watari, ¿por qué huelo tu sucia mano en todo esto?**_

_**Clipsus:**_

_**¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Que qué voy a hacer?! ¡Te diré lo que voy a hacer!**_

_**¡Voy a darte lo que quieres!**_

_**¡SagamixYui, HachimanxZaimokuza, YukinoxKomachi, HayamaxRumi y HarunoxTobe!**_

_**¡Raras, raras, raras! ¡Parejas raras para todos!**_

_**¡Siente el tenebroso poder del crack!**_

_**...**_

_**Ya en serio, ¡qué bueno verte! ¡Desapareciste hace mucho y nunca volviste! ¡Y eso que eras el que me daba los comentarios más críticos!**_

_**Me alegra verte vivo.**_

_**Ahora solo falta A Latinomerican Guy para estar todos los del comienzo.**_

_**Espero no desaparezcan por otros seis meses.**_

_**Si lo vas a hacer, ¡adiós de antemano!**_

_**...**_

_**Bueno, ¡ahora a volver a mis raíces!**_

_**¡Espérame, Doki Doki Literature Club!**_


	5. Hachiman, como siempre, termina pagando

**Luego de que una Yuigahama salvaje fuera a traer a la innombrable...**

* * *

Cuando uno comprende que es un solitario, hay cosas 'cotidianas' que se terminan perdiendo para ti.

Por ejemplo, 'salir al karaoke' se convierte más en algo dicho por un extraterrestre sin relación contigo y con tu especie, en lugar de algo supuestamente 'normal'. El pensamientos de un grupo de amigos pasándola bien y cantando te suena como algo sacado de un libro fantasioso. Sientes que los libros de Tolkien son más verídicos que esa cosa rara. Y cuando sepas que llegaste, mi amigo, es imposible volver atrás. Ya eres uno de nosotros, lo quieras o no.

El solitario es una especie distinta a los raijuu. Podemos ser iguales físicamente, compartir ambientes y sesgar la información con procesos similares, pero al final del día somos entidades separadas, cada quien eligiendo su camino. Así como no verás a un raijuu siendo capaz de vivir la maravilla de la introspección y el amor propio, un solitario no es capaz de ver las interacciones sociales como algo divertido. Le podrá costar más o menos, pero al final es algo que requiere esfuerzo y que no haría si tuviera la opción.

Ambos derivamos de la especie humana, que empieza biologicamente a una distancia similar, pero el tiempo, que crea experiencias, las cuales nos dan nuestros ideales, nos van distinguiendo como seres 'únicos', una vil mentira que sirve para que se entienda mi punto. Todos los caminos están tomados, pero lo bueno del solitario es que puede vivir perfectamente toda su vida sin conocer a otro igual a él que le quite su individualidad.

Somos diferentes, con intereses diferentes y que se enfrentan a problemas diferentes. Por ende, nunca podremos vivir los problemas del otro lado. Si un supuesto 'solitario' lo hiciera, entonces él dejaría de ser uno de los nuestros y pasaría a ser uno de los enemigos. Nosotros somos dos opuestos en este mundo. Dos formas distintas de ver la vida. Cuando elijas un lado, lo más probable es que nunca puedas entender al otro. Y si eres un solitario que pasó al otro bando, quiere decir que nunca fuiste de los otros.

Secretamente, tú anhelabas la compañía de otros, hasta el punto de traicionar a tu especie.

Puedo entenderte, pero no lo aceptaré. Tú eres mi enemigo y debo tratarte como tal. Disfruta de tu vida cuanto quieras, raijuu... hasta que sepa como hacerte explotar, claro. En un mundo donde mi raza siempre parece estar perdiendo la guerra, es normal que todo ajeno a mi ideal sea un enemigo. Es que simplemente todos me ven así.

Soy un solitario que aspira a ser el rey. Uno que busca llegar al trono. Aunque hubo una época humillante en la que desee el contacto con los demás, al final el mundo me iluminó sin querer. En mis tantas palizas verbales por el mundo y sus habitantes, fui capaz de encontrar la luz. Me alejé de todos para alcanzar mi ideal del solitario. Los amigos que deseaba ahora son un vago recuerdo difuso. Mis intentos de superar mi soledad ahora son lecciones valiosas sobre lo que NO hay que hacer.

Los rechazos por parte del sexo opuesto son heridas de guerra que llevo con orgullo. No estoy avergonzado de mi pasado porque aprendí de él. He perdido y perdido hasta convertirme en el perdedor más fuerte. Cuando hay perdidas, sé que soy el más fuerte.

Perdí y no gane nada. Y estoy bien con eso. El plan de mi vida es estar solo en mis estudios, trabajar un tiempo en alguna empresa no tan explotadora, conocer una mujer con ansias de ser alguien en la vida lo que le llevará a ganar mucho dinero, ofrecerle la idea de hacer todo en la casa por ella más la posibilidad de que me engañe con cualquiera y mantenerme eficiente para seguir así hasta la vejez. Un plan infalible.

Un plan perfecto.

Un plan que...

Un plan...

Un...

Un... ¡UN JODIDO PLAN QUE NO NECESITA DE ESTA MIERDAAAAA!

-H-Hola, Yukinoshita... ¿san?- Esa maldita mirada de hielo da miedo, mujer. Mira, hasta Hayama ha dejado atrás su máscara de perfección y demuestra lo gallina que es. Siento como esos ojos están mirando mi alma y quiere comprarla, así sea por la fuerza y no a mí precisamente.

-¡!- Sagami, sé un amor y no me agarres del brazo buscando protección, ¿sí? Aunque no niego que he tenido mis momentos de debilidad y soñé con momentos así, ¡definitivamente no vale la pena! ¡Demasiado peligro por tan poco! ¡'Esto es el cielo', dice el estúpido raijuu! ¡Es una jodida mentira! ¡Estoy en el infierno! ¡Y es demasiado helado! ¡Demanden a quien escribió ese cochino libro sagrado por engañarnos a todos durante más de dos milenios!

-¿Y-Yukinon? ¿Estás bien?- No, ella no está bien. ¡Y dentro de poco tampoco yo si no eres inteligente para dejar de agarrarme la mano! ¡Maldita, este fue tu plan desde el comienzo, ¿verdad?! ¡Siempre estuviste contra mí porque te impido avanzar en la Ruta Yukino, ¿no?! ¡Por eso te hiciste la idiota y trajiste a la parca DE LA PARCA para que te haga el trabajo sucio, ¿verdad?!

¡Tú, rata embustera adorable! ¡Devuélveme los momentos en los que creí eras linda! ¡DEVUÉLVELO!

-...- Sin reacción. Yukinoshita Yukino no está reaccionando a las palabras de Yuigahama...

... Estamos perdidos. Todos nos condenamos por esta yandere en potencia.

Bueno, al menos Tobe morirá también. Eso siempre me saca una sonrisa.

-H-H-Hikitani-kun, ¿qué hacemos? Esto se ve feo.- ¿Me estás preguntando algo tan estúpido incluso para tus estándares, Tobe? Wow, como te gusta superarte a ti mismo, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera Miura fue tan idiota como para pedirle consejo a Hayama. ¿Eres peor que Miura, una rubia tonta promedio? ¿Tan poco valor tienes? ¿Desde cuando es así? Saber si ha sido así desde siempre o no es un gran enigma. Digo, sé que Hayama tiene que mantenerse perfecto, ¡pero vamos! Tampoco es que deba juntarse con un retrasado para quedar bien.

Es rubio natural, de ojos azules, apuesto y con mucho dinero. ¿Cómo superas eso en el puto Japón y en una zona que no atrae turistas? Lo entiendo si estuviéramos en Tokyo o Okinawa, ¿pero en Chiba? ¿Una zona que solamente yo puedo ver su valor? Has exagerado, Hayama. Debiste deshacerte de él y usar un modelo más útil hace mucho tiempo.

... Bueno, si no te atreves, supongo que yo me encargaré por ti. Tipos como tú son los que llaman a sujetos como yo para lidiar con retrasados como él.

¡A completar el circulo se ha dicho!

-Tranquilo, que tengo un plan.- Si, claro que lo tengo. Y es el mejor que he tenido desde la vez que decidí hacerme el dormido en clase para no tener que hacer grupo con la chica que rechazó en segundo de secundaria. Fui feliz en ese tiempo, demostrando todo mi ingenio para escapar de sus burlas que solo buscaban echarle sal de cantidad industrial a la herida.

-¿En serio?- Sagami, me estás apretando con tus bolas de grasa. Detente. Por favor detente. Mi cuerpo lo está disfrutando pero mi mente está considerando el suicidio como alternativa. Es disonancia. No me gusta la disonancia. La odio. Hace que no pueda disfrutar videojuegos que antes adoraba. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres ser como Arkham Assylum? ¿Eso quieres? -¿Es posible?

Cerca. Tu cara está muy cerca. -Sí, ya dije que tengo un plan.- Por fortuna, parece que se quedó colgada por sobrecargarse de posibles mutilaciones para mí. El mundo quiere que viva un poco más, al parecer. -No estoy seguro de si funcionará, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. ¿Pueden hacer lo que digo?- Por favor digan que si. Por favor digan que si.

-¡Lo haré!

-U-Um. Cuenta conmigo.

De acuerdo, mis dos victim-quiero decir, mis dos ayudantes en esta causa noble que nos beneficiará a todos han hablado. ¡Lo escucharon, ¿no?! ¡Ellos dijeron que sí! ¡Nadie puede culparme!

Hayama sigue intentando hacer reaccionar a Yukinoshita sin éxito porque es un payaso. Miura está al lado de él como buena patiña que se respeta, ignorando lo lamentable que es. No hay rastros de los dos de relleno desde ayer y Ebina parece estarse yendo rápidamente a un lugar más seguro, que es básicamente cualquiera. Kawasaki ha desaparecido de esta dimensión.

Las dos que podrían haber estropeado mi plan no están presentes. Perfecto.

-Yukinon.- Sigue haciendo eso, Yuigahama. Cuando no estás conmigo, estoy más seguro y puedo llevar a cabo mis planes eficientes sin problemas.

-Sagami, para hacer esto necesito que me sueltes un momento.- Un momento que se prolongará un poco más de lo que crees. Unos 70 años como mínimo. Ella, la chica que ha causado que mis compañeras de club se vuelvan unas yanderes, pareció mirarme con dudas que no se molestaba en ocultar.

Oi, ¿dudas de mí? ¿De quién fue plan que salvó tu reputación? Mío, ¿verdad?

-... De acuerdo...- Sagami, eres muy fácil. Verte apegada a mí tanto con apenas conocernos me lo ha confirmado.

No pienses en cosas sin sentido, Hachiman. Céntrate en lo importante.

-Gracias.- Aunque no tengo que dartelas. Solamente fui yo usando mi derecho a un espacio personal existente. -Tobe, esto va a tomar un momento, pero si Yukinoshita se despierta, necesito que me avises. No podré fijarme en ella mientras lo hago.- En realidad es una mentira parcial, pero nadie lo sabe y quiero que se mantenga así por el resto de la preparatoria.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!

-Te lo agradezco. Pero no solo debes fijarte en su cuerpo, sino también en sus ojos.

-¿Ojos?

-Sí... Míralos fijamente, ¿sí?

-Oh... ¡De acuerdo!

Dulce. Dulce e inocente palomita resultaste ser, Tobe.

¿Sabes? Incluso con toda mi fuerza mental, casi caigo ante el agonizante poder de Yukinoshita. Esa mirada es capaz de espantar a casi cualquiera, incluso si es alguien como yo o, en su defecto, un Hayama. Si nosotros apenas podemos resistirlo sin llorar.

-¡!... Ahhhhh...

¿Exactamente **QUÉ **te pasará a ti?

Parece que he visto la respuesta. Y es lamentable.

-¿T-Tob-

Demasiado tarde te diste cuenta, Hayama.

Para cuando el príncipe, su acosadora y la molestia se dieron cuenta, ya me puse detrás de Tobe. Yuigahama aún estaba muy concentrada en su amiga con derechos para darse cuenta, y Yukinoshita no es que sea muy fuerte precisamente. Solo golpea duro porque sabe artes marciales.

**POOOOOMMM**

-¿Eh?

¿Pero de qué sirve eso si no tienes la fuerza de detener este gran y obeso objeto imparable?

-¡Yukinon!- Y Yukinoshita fue asustada pero a la vez distraida por Tobe, ese desperdicio de recursos que al final demostró su utilidad.

Keikaku doori~

Mientras los demás seres inferiores prestaban atención a una bolsa de basura siendo útil por primera vez, yo ya me encontraba entrando en las aplicaciones de mi celular, buscando lo que me salvará el pellejo.

Ahora, instintivamente miraré al peligro cuando esté amenazado, pero ya lo tengo cubierto.

¡Hora de usar una de mis 108 habilidades!

-**Tecleo indirecto.**

Esta habilidad nació cuando seguí al pie de la letra el consejo de mirar a la gente siempre a los ojos. Fuera de todo lo espeluznante que me veía, debido a que a veces quería mostrarle algo a un conocido mío y ver que no podía hacerlo sin perderlo de vista, ¡desarrollé una habilidad capaz de sobreponerme a la situación!

¡Tecleo indirecto es la habilidad que solo se obtiene al entrar tanto en una aplicación de celular siguiendo pasos específicos, que terminas siendo capaz de buscar lo que quieras sin necesidad de verlo! ¡Y además, al hacer que mi concentración esté netamente en la persona con la que hablo, esto es casi como una segunda naturaleza para mí! ¡Algo que hago indirectamente!

Con esto, tecleo indirectamente para llegar a la respuesta.

**-GRRR... ¡!-** ¡Ja, que te acerques a mí con cara de furia ya no me afecta! ¡Hubieras logrado asustarme antes, Yukinoshita!

¡PERO NO AHORA!

Levanté mi celular para que Yukinoshita lo viera.

-Mira.

-**¡!**

Ya que...

**-Lindo gatito, ¿verdad?**

¡Tengo mi arma secreta literalmente en la palma de mi mano!

Yukinoshita se abalanzó rápidamente con una determinación que asustaría a cualquiera, pero no a mí.

**-¡Mío!**

-Kuuh.

Claro, ser tirado al piso sin compasión no es muy agradable, ¡pero oye! ¡Mejor estar vivo, ¿no?!

-Jejeje... Lindo gatito~.- Yukinoshita dejó de prestarle atención a mi cabeza y en su lugar miraba la carpeta con una inmensa cantidad de fotos con gatos lindos. He gastado casi la mitad de mi memoria, pero vale la pena si con eso sigo vivo. Se hicieron sacrificios, claro. Tuve que borrar música que me gustaba y ABSOLUTAMENTE todo lo que se pueda considerar... arte para caballeros de alta clase con gustos tan refinados que parecen inventados.

Descansa en paz, carpeta con imagenes artísticas de Fate/GO. Tu sacrificio no fue en vano.

-Frío... Tengo frío... Vi la muerte frente a mí...- Pobre y estúpido Tobe que sufrió por confiado. Sé que abuse de tu confianza, pero ya sé cómo compensarlo.

-Lo siento, Tobe. Creo que me pasé.- Lo dije con una sinceridad que casi me la creo. -Hayama, creo que debería ir al hotel. Necesita descansar...- Una sonrisa que espero parezca un poco más confiable que la media apareció en mi rostro. -Ebina-san se fue por la misma dirección hace poco. ¿Podrías enviarle un mensaje para que los espere y te ayude a llevarlo el resto del camino?

Mi carta secreta ha sido jugada...

-¡S-Sí! ¡Es una buena idea, Hayato-kun!

Y parece que fue jugada eficazmente.

Hayama se veía en conflicto por una razón que me importa un comino ahora. Me miró con una cara de pocos amigos un segundo antes de que volviera su máscara de amabilidad perpetuamente falsa. -Si. Suena bien.- No lo hace para ti, pero verte diciéndolo es puro placer. Es lo que recetó el doctor.

-Lindo gatito~. Lindo gatito~. ¿No lo crees, Yuigahama-san?

-S-Sí. ¡Se ve muy lindo!- Verte sufriendo por no conseguir mi muerte es divertido. Eres divertida si esperabas derrotarme a mí en un juego de ingenio, Yuigahama. Mejor aprende a no enfrentarte a quienes están fuera de tu liga.

Todo salió bien al fina-

-Hikigaya-san.

Oh, si. Me olvidé de ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Sagami? ¿Finalmente viste la luz?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Quería saber si quieres ir a esa casa del terror conmigo.

Y así, el infierno volvió a desatarse, esta vez sin nadie para brindarme una distracción conveniente.

... Y no me mires así, Hayama. Así miro yo.

* * *

_**Originalmente creí que no podría llegar a las 1.700, ¡y al final superé las 2.400! ¡Hurra por mí y mi manía de alargar las escenas mucho más que la mayoría de escritores en general! ¡Ni hablar de este fandom!**_

_**Bueno, creo que es hora de que admita lo imposible que resulta para mí apegarme a un plan y contar algo pequeño. No puedo hacer ninguna de las dos. Originalmente pensaba solo centrarme en pequeños one-shots con Sagami con una pequeña continuidad, y en mi cabeza terminé formando 'sagas', por así decirlo. El plan era centrarme exclusivamente en estos dos, ¡y acabé metiendo a Yui, Yukino y Hayama! Hayama siempre estuvo en mi cabeza, ¡pero no ellas! ¡Se suponía que esto ocurría en paralelo con los hechos de canon, no meter a Sagami en la historia!**_

_**¿Qué me pasa? No es normal no poder apegarse a una idea tan sencilla.**_

_**Bueno, fuera eso, me divertí escribiendo esto. La idea que me impulsó a escribir esta historia era relajarme y ponerme a hacer algo fácil. Al menos esa parte sí sigue intacta. Desde luego que espero comentarios y todo eso, pero la verdad es que mientras tenga tantos proyectos serios, este respiro de aire fresco está muy bienvenido. Se me escapó de las manos, pero el final sigue siendo el mismo que pensé. Cuando acabe la 'saga del viaje a Kyoto', volveré a mi plan original de historias separadas con Sagami en unos capítulos mientras en otros vemos cómo cambiaron las cosas gracias a ella. Se centrará mucho en Hachiman, pero también afectará al Club de Servicio.**_

_**Como un adelanto, lo más probable es que esto solo llegue hasta el festival de navidad, por lo que nada de drama por acabarse el club o el año escolar. Tampoco meteré algo de los volúmenes actuales. Sería alargarlo demasiado, mucho más de lo que esta idea puede. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si será hasta el festival de navidad. Puedo extenderlo hasta ahí, pero después de la confesión de lo genuino, todo a partir de ahí es una especie de epilogo algo largo.**_

_**Meh. Lo veré cuando llegue ahí, si es que lo hago para empezar.**_

_**En fin, respecto al capítulo, solo reafirmo que soy un otaku de corazón, que mi humor sigue siendo demasiado tonto y que la Yukinon encantada por los gatos es la mejor Yukinon. ¡Es adorable solo pensarlo!**_

_**Ah, y sobre el bajón de los comentarios... tienen suerte de que estos capítulos los saco en un día. Sino, les pasará lo que mis lectores del de Undertale sufren siempre.**_

_**Solo les recuerdo que escribir esto es algo opcional, que solo hago para dejar de pensar en demasiadas cosas profundas y que si no veo ninguna recepción ni tengo interés suficiente, no me importa dejarla colgada unos meses, lo cual puedo hacer, ya que estoy con más ganas de avanzar con mi otro fic de Oregairu. Además, empecé a escribir un nuevo fic para RWBY y me muero por escribir unos 5 capítulos lo más rápido posible para establecer las cosas. Sin contar que con el de DDLC llegué a la parte que siempre esperé.**_

_**A diferencia de mis otros proyectos, no es que tenga un gran compromiso con este más allá de liberar estrés y 'aportar más al fandom'.**_

_**Si te interesa este contenido, hombre, un 'conti plz' no daña a nadie. ¡Ni que tuvieras que tener una cuenta para ello!**_

_**Fuera mis berrinches que a nadie le importan, vamos a los comentarios.**_

_**Clipsus:**_

_**¡Oh, cierto! ¡¿Cómo pude haber olvidado que odias a Hayama?! ¡¿Y yo la pongo con la loli de la serie?! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan desalmado?!**_

_**¡Déjame ver! Haber... ¡Está bien si Rumi se queda con Orimoto, ¿verdad?!**_

_**Y Hayama con... con... con... ¡con...!**_

_**¡¿Hay un personaje de Oregairu con el que pueda estar siquiera?!**_

_**Sí, desapareciste un par de meses en fanfiction, pero creo que la última vez que te vi fue en abril, cuando lancé mi defensa de Hayama (la cual nunca respondiste. ¡huelo a conspiración!). Honestamente, creí que no volverías más. Pero me alegra equivocarme. Creo que fuiste el critico más duro que tuve (aunque no es un reto muy difícil) y me hizo esperar que aparecieras y me comentaras qué tal lo hice en mi otro fic.**_

_**Tonto, lo sé, pero era una época diferente y yo era mucho más sensible que ahora.**_

_**Bueno, al menos tú tienes algo que leer XD. La verdad yo visitó pocos fandoms y solo hay uno que puede considerarse 'grande' aquí. Cuando llegas a cierto punto leyendo fics de un fandom, inevitablemente acabas leyendo todo lo bueno y solo esperando a los fics nuevos con potencial. Y lo peor es que muchos de esos nuevos fics terminan en un solo capítulo en el peor de los casos o se continúan con cierta frecuencia. Pero dos semanas para leer algo que te tomará media hora leer no suena tan bien.**_

_**Ni hablar de Oregairu, que puede pasar dos semanas como mínimo para que salga algo nuevo que se bueno. Es mi serie y fandom favorito, pero al final tengo más fics de Fate y RWBY en mi lista porque esas sacan mayor contenido y más seguido, a pesar de que puedo estar un mes sin visitarlos.**_

_**Yuri best girl... Para mí es complicado. Digo, en cuanto a diseño, prefiero a Monika. La personalidad de Sayori es mi favorita, pero Natsuki es un tsundere, y no puedes luchar contra ellas siendo solo simpática XD.**_

_**Y Yuri es una yandere, mi gusto más culposo...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**¿No puedo hacer feliz a todas y ya? ¿Por qué no hay final harem? ¡Obligarnos a elegir solo una es muy cruel!**_

_**Fuera broma, no sabía que conocías DDLC. Es una sorpresa.**_

_**Si te interesa, tengo una historia sobre ello y me gustaría tu opinión dura XD. No es muy larga, así que puedes estar al día en poco más de una hora si lees rápido.**_

_**Sí, acabo de hacerme publicidad descaradamente. Así de desesperado estoy por atraer lectores.**_

_**bmurd3rf4c3:**_

_**Menudo nombre el tuyo, amigo. Espero haberlo escrito bien.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue el pedo?**_

_**...**_

_**Y hasta aquí. Sigue el de DDLC y luego el de RWBY.**_

_**Bueno, hasta pronto si esto tiene buena recepción. Si no, pues avanzaré con mis proyectos más serios que me muero por continuar. Igual, no es que lo abandone. Simplemente ocuparé su esfuerzo en los demás por un tiempo corto, así que no se alarmen.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	6. Asco de romance

_-¿Qué pasa, Hikigaya? Tu mirada preocupada está matando mis ansias de beber té. Para, por favor._

_Pese a que en pasado pude haber reaccionado ante sus insultos hechos con intenciones humorísticas, en estos solo asentí de forma seca y volví a meterme en mis pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una solución a este predicamento._

_..._

_..._

_¿Tal vez podría mat-No, alto ahí, Hachiman. No pienses en eso o puede que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás por toda mi maldita vida._

_... Será nuestra última opción._

_-Hikki, ¿estás bien? Pareces estar sufriendo._

_¿Sufriendo? ¿Yo?... Bueno, puede que sea cierto, pero no esperaba que fuera notorio. Y esperaba aún menos que tú lo descubrieras._

_Bien por ti, supongo. Has demostrado que no eres tan cabeza de aire como se suele creer. Sigue así y tal vez hasta pueda entender por qué pudiste entrar en Sobu con tus nefastas calificaciones._

_-... Si, estoy bien. Solo tengo un predicamento._

_-¿Pre... preticamiento?_

_-Predicamento: Manera clasista de referirse al término coloquial ¨problema¨. Takada-sensei tiene la manía de explicarlo a todo primer año para ponerlos a prueba._

_Mirando con curiosidad hacia ellas, noté cómo el humor burbujeante de Yuigahama caía por los suelos al ritmo que se elevaba la expresión condescendiente de Yukinoshita, notando lo mismo que yo._

_Que Yuigahama es una cabeza de aire._

_-... Si... Él lo hace, ¿verdad?_

_La desaprobación de Yukinoshita era palpable, y aunque me interesara defender a este pobre cachorro, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Cosas que tienen en juego toda la ideología que he estado manteniendo en lo alto por casi un año y medio sin señal de retroceso._

_Y así me metí en mi mente, ignorando todo el mundo a mi alrededor._

_-... Maldición. ¿Por qué ella tenía que declararme su amor? Que molestia._

_Sin querer solté esa frase._

_Me quedé ideando posibles soluciones que, de ser posible, terminen con ambos vivos y sin necesidad de abrir una investigación policial... hasta que de repente sentí una mano presionando mi hombro._

_-¿Qué ocurr-_

_**-¿Qué dijiste, Hikigaya-kun?**_

_-¿Eh?_

_Solté un sonido estúpido y volteé hacia ella..._

_¡!_

_..._

_..._

_... Bueno... Mierda..._

_**-Si, si. Dinos por favor, Hikki.**_

_-¡¿SON DOS?!_

_**-¡HIKKI!**_

_..._

_Y por eso nunca debes confiar en las chicas amables._

_¿Lo ves, Yuigahama? ¿Ves cómo tenía razón? Si hasta Yukinoshita está asustada de ti, entonces es prueba irrefutable de que mis ideales son la verdad absoluta de este mundo podrido que Yukinoshita quiere cambiar._

_¿Quieres cambiarlo? Pues empiece con ella._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Por favor._

* * *

**Luego de... cualquier cosa que haya sido eso**

* * *

Un sueño regular en la mente de los pobres adolescentes que han consumido sus buenas dosis del manga y anime es uno que yo he hecho realidad... y me dan unas ganas de destrozarles la cabeza con un bate para que así entiendan lo estúpidos que son por desear vivir cosas que en realidad son un martirio.

Este sueño estúpido de las masas incultas sobre la vida y el sexo opuesto tiene como motor principal el anhelo virgen de recibir la atención de varias féminas para inflarte un poco el ego porque tú no sabes cómo diantres hacerlo. Porque la vida no es un anime y te diste cuenta de que si eres un introvertido con serios problemas de autoestima, alejarás a las chicas como nadie más.

Estas chicas tienen el deber de ser particularmente atractivas y que muestren un interés positivo hacia tu persona. Porque si eres un viejo asqueroso que no se baña y además actúa como alguien patoso cuando está con ellas, pues de recibir atención la recibes.

Ahora, si eso es bueno o no ya depende de qué tan masoquista seas o que tan temeroso seas de las mujeres.

¿Por qué digo esto, si es el pan de cada día para un sin fin de adolescentes que no has experimentado la vida?

Es muy sencillo. Tanto que da risa.

-¿Por qué te estás alejando, Hikigaya-kun? ¿Acaso no puedes algo tan sencillo como seguir nuestros pasos? Dios, qué desagradable.- Pese al tono pedante con el que me decía esas palabras, cualquier efecto negativo hacia mi persona que pude tener fue cancelado por un detalle al que solo yo parezco darle importancia.

-... Si es así, entonces podrías soltarme.

Mi suplica no muy bien escondida fue respondida desde mi otro lado, uno que estaba siendo presionado de forma peculiar por dos bolsas rellenas de... Déjemoslo en dos bolsas rellenas y ya, que pensar en eso va en contra de la fe.

-Si lo hacemos, Hikki se alejará de nosotros y no quiero eso, así que aguántalo, ¿si?

... Escucha, Yuigahama. Por mucho que suenes bonita y te veas así aún más, no puedo borrar de mis recuerdos todo el espectáculo que hiciste hace... ¿Cuánto? ¿15 minutos?

Miura aún se veía adolorida cuando sugeriste con cortesía que ella y sus dolores se fueran a la mi****.

Deberías ser una buena y asegurarte de que esté bien. O en su defecto fingir que te interesa al menos un poco.

Que molesto es esto.

-L-Lo siento por meterte en esta situación, Hikigaya. Es mi culpa que termináramos así... por eso... yo... ¡Lo siento mucho!

...

...

...

Si lo sintieras tanto, podrías dejar de hacerme abrazarte. Esto no solo es incómodo, sino que hace que me manden miradas que me habrían matado si no me importara una mierda el resto del mundo en general.

Y a pesar de eso duele. ¿Entiendes el problema aquí?

... Mendigo Hayama de porquería. Va a ver cuando nos encontremos de nuevo. Me aseguraré de que Tobe haga hasta lo imposible por conquistar a Ebina y me aseguraré de que lo veas en directo con cámara en mano.

Será glorioso.

-¿Por qué sonríes así? Es asqueroso.

Y así es como la magia se muere.

-Disculpe si le molesta que no sea siempre un ser deprimente que está al borde del suicidio, su majestad, pero estoy imaginando qué tanto voy a gozar cuando consiga mi venganza.

-¿Venganza? ¿Contra quién?

Que preguntas haces, Sagami. Todo un referente en el campo de la tontería patológica, sin duda. Podrías ser un buen objeto de estudio con esa mentalidad.

-Contra el bastardo raijuu rubio que se está riendo de mis fracasos, por supuesto. Él me las va a pagar con intereses y con el banco Hachimanesco tan cerca suyo que va a sentir mi-digo, su respiración.

Estaba mirando hacia el frente y Sagami no se volteó, así que no vi ninguna de las caras que pusieron estas chicas cuando dije mis palabras.

-... Tch. Asqueroso.

Pero ya puedo intuir cómo las transforme con mi elocuencia.

-¡Hikki, eres de lo peor!

Si quieres que me crea eso, deja de pegarte a mí. Es molesto y suave y gr-¡ES MOLESTO, MALDITA SEA!

-...

Sagami no pronunció palabra alguna y solo continuó avanzando, arrastrando mi pobre cuerpo en el proceso. Y todo eso pasaba mientras estas dos chicas se acercaban aún más a mí, como si de alguna manera trataran de de proteger al pútrido mundo de mí.

Eso pensé hasta que me fijé en mi alrededor.

-Qué vulgar.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Cómo puede atraer a tantas bellezas con esa apariencia?

-¿Crees que tal vez le pagó?

-Asqueroso. Esos tipos son los peores.

-¿Verdad? Eso es espeluznante.

-Juventud desenfrenada.

-... ¿Debería pedirle consejo?

-¡Mamá, mira! ¡Es un harem! ¡Nii-chan tenía razón! ¡Los harems existen en la vida real!

-... Tu Nii-chan está roto a tantos niveles.

-Es por culpa de tu crianza ineficaz. Te dije que no debíamos enviarlo al extranjero en sus años de formació-

De acuerdo. Ya escuché suficiente. Es hora de volver a lo que de verdad importa.

Y lo que de verdad importa es que ellas se están acercando a mí no para ¨proteger a los demás de mí¨, sino para, tal vez, usarme como una especie de pelota anti-estrés, lo que explica porque mierda estoy empezando a perder la sensibilidad en los brazos.

Y ahora que me doy cuenta, hemos estado caminando un poco más rápido que antes.

-... Oigan, si les da verguenza, pueden so-

-¡N-No nos da verguenza, Hikki tonto!... ¡¿V-V-Verdad, chicas?!

-... Si, son inventos de tu delirante cabeza, Hikigaya-kun. Recomendaría permitir que tu cerebro sea diseccionado en pos de la ciencia para que al menos algo tuyo salga con alguna clase de valor.

¿Qué pasa con ese insulto? No está a tu nivel, Yukinoshita.

-...

Y de nuevo la respuesta de Sagami brilla por su ausencia. Lo único que hizo fue agarrarme con un poco más de fuerza y avanzar un poco más lento.

... Mejor no pensemos en lo que eso puede implicar.

-... Si ustedes lo dicen...

Años de experiencia me hicieron más tolerantes que la media al rechazo del común denominador conocido como ¨la chusma¨, pero entendí bien que esa es una cualidad que no todos tienen. Y estas tres chicas creo que entran en esa categoría.

Yukinoshita no puede manejar bien las multitudes, Yuigahama no puede manejar tanto rechazo y Sagami parece ser de las que sencillamente no se sienten cómodas con tantos ojos puesto en ella.

No negaré que una pequeña parte de mí se alegraba por esta retribución justa, pero... bueno, la mayoría se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaban pasando.

...

...

...

¡JA! ¡Claro que sí, campeón! ¡Porque en el fondo soy un buen chico que atrae a las mujeres con esa amabilidad genuina que deben rascar para obtener! ¡Y eso les gusta porque soy un reto! ¡Y las mujeres aman los retos!

...

...

...

Menuda mierda.

Aunque dejando de lado el pensamiento estúpido de que yo soy popular con las chicas, es cierto que este ambiente me está poniendo nervioso y Yuigahama viéndose como un perrito pateado toca una fibra sensible en mí, así que creo necesario hacer algo para por lo menos aumentar la moral de esta tropa protectora que nadie en su sano juicio pidió.

¿Pero qué puedo decir para que se animen y no me estén dando ganas de huir hacia a China corriendo si hace falta.?

...

...

-... ¿Hay algún sitio de interés turístico que quieras visitar, Yukinoshita?

Al instante eso llamó de forma poderosa la atención de esta chica, cuyo principal enfoque para este día fue memorizarse al derecho y al revés el jodido panfleto genérico que les regalaron a todos.

Mientras ella comenzaba a nombrar todas las posibles opciones para elegir en este nefasto viaje escolar, de a poco comenzó a integrar a las otras dos en su ambiente indirectamente afable, haciendo que por lo menos tengan una distracción de todas estas personas que no saben hacer nada mejor salvo juzgar sin conocer.

... Aunque aún si conocieran toda la historia detrás de este espectáculo que retuerce hasta límites absurdos la pena ajena, dudo mucho que se pongan más comprensivos. Todo porque ellos sí son personas normales... O Kawasakis Sakis que ignoran a todo el mundo porque son demasiado geniales para preocuparse por la mundanidad de seres inferiores.

Y hablando de ella, ¿en dónde se metió? ¿Cómo pudo superarme en cuanto a mezclarse con el entorno sin ningún trasfondo trágico?

Eso es injusto. Muy injusto. No es correcto que una belleza con pintas de delincuente tenga una habilidad tan genial y encima a niveles que no he podido alcanzar ni siquiera con mis años de esfuerzos.

Realmente es injusta la vida.

-¿Qué te parece, Hikki?

¿Eh? ¿Qué me estás contando, Yuigahama? Vete, que estoy ocupado lamentando este favoritismo hacia cualquiera que no soy yo por parte del sistema.

-Eh... Si, claro. Lo que ustedes prefieran.

-¡Pues está decidido! ¡Vamos a los juegos de la feria!

-Preferiría ir a ver los templos... P-Pero c-como tú quieras, Yui... gahama-san...

-... Si... Si es lo que quieren, por mí no hay... problema

¿Qué pasa con esa falta de emoción? Lo puedo esperar de Yukinoshita ya que diversión y ella son antónimos, ¿pero tú, Sagami? Creí que eras una perra que estaría desesperada por alejarte de todo el folclore de tu país porque es demasiado aburrido para ti. Que vas más hacia el entretenimiento pasajero en vez de culturizarte de conocimiento.

...

...

...

... En serio, ¿qué fue eso que viste en mí? Porque yo no estoy viendo nada digno de ganarse el corazón de alguien.

Eres muy rara, Sagami Minami. Tan raro que sigues desafiando mis creencias solo con tu mera presencia.

**Y no me gusta.**

* * *

_**... De acuerdo... Supongo que a los pocos que aún estén interesados en este fic estarán esperando que dé una explicación para haber dejado esto colgado como por 4 meses... y la verdad es que eso se puede resumir en que este fic nació con las de perder.**_

_**La única razón por la que escribí esta historia era para no estar ausente cuando me tomé ese descanso de dos meses. Eran capítulos fáciles de escribir y en esa época eso al menos hacía que pudiera actualizar dos veces al mes.**_

_**Si... Era una mala época.**_

_**Lo que pasó para llegar al hiatus es que luego me recuperé, empecé a llenarme con energías de continuar y me puse manos a la obra con mis proyectos principales. Eso estuvo bien... pero dejo a esta historia sin ninguna razón de ser.**_

_**La idea que tenía era dejarla tal cual, pero no sé si sea porque el comentario del capítulo 5 tocó una fibra sensible en mí o sencillamente es mi orgullo como escritor tomando acción, pero decidí que intentaré darle un final a esto.**_

_**Mucho de lo que planeé para el final ahora es algo difuso para mí y me di cuenta de que esta saga del viaje a Kyoto será más larga de lo que esperaba, pero me comprometo a avanzar esto todo lo que pueda.**_

_**Al menos quiero terminar el volumen 7 y, tal vez, con suerte dejar de lado la historia principal para centrarme más en la relación con Sagami, que fue la idea principal.**_

_**Sé que muchos no tendrán confianza en mí y no los culpo por ello. Por eso tomaré a esto como prioridad por al menos tres capítulos para que vean por lo menos que mi voluntad no es tan frágil.**_

_**En fin, mi internet está a punto de acabarse, así que el próximo capítulo será para el viernes si tengo suerte.**_

_**Bueno, ahora al comentario, que influyó en mi decisión de volver.**_

_**Raganakin:**_

_**Espero que aún estés esperando los nuevos capítulos, ya que sería muy triste si resulta que te olvidaste de la historia XD.**_

_**Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic tanto, aunque no sé cómo tomarmelo. Digo, mi intención con este fic era algo que carecía de pasión. Me sorpresa que le puedas ver algo tan bueno a esta historia.**_

_**Pero me alegra.**_

_**Tu amor empezó bien, pero ahora me inquieta un poco. Trata de no escribirlo en tu cuerpo, que quedará mal... aunque si lo escribes en japonés igual puede quedar bien XD.**_

_**En fin, espero que leas esto porque es gracias a ti que encontré al menos un poco de amor hacia esta historia.**_

_**...**_

_**De acuerdo. El próximo capítulo seguramente está para el viernes, pero no sé si podré publicarlo. Todo depende de si mi madre tiene dinero para renovar el plan de internet.**_

_**Con eso dicho, me despido hasta muy pronto.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	7. Asco de romance: la secuela

_-... Me gustas. Y sé que no soy digno de ti ni en un millón de años, pero... ¿Saldrías conmigo, por favor? Si me das una oportunidad, prometo dar todo lo que tengo en hacer que esto funcione._

_Hubo una vez en que decir estas cosas me habrían generado sentimientos fuertes, tanto positivos como negativos... pero a la décima vez, empezó a ser algo más bien molesto y ahora..._

_Ahora... Bueno... Se siente como un clímax, supongo_

_Como ya he vivido esta situación varias veces con casi ningún cambio salvo en la cantidad de veneno que recibe mi patética persona, no me sorprendió ni un poco que ella mostrara una cara de repulsión hacia mi persona que se atrevió a decir palabras que no merece._

_Porque ella no es tan mala como para sufrir el castigo de verme decir que les gusto. Nadie lo hace, de hecho_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso estás loco?- Supongo que en cierto lo estoy si alguna vez pensé que el resultado sería diferente a este. -Porque si es así, por favor aléjate de mí, friki asqueroso._

_... Qué frío. Siento como se me congelan los huesos y hasta el alma con esa mirada._

_... Pero incluso con esa horrible sensación corroyendo mi ser y a pesar de sus crueles palabras, sonreí. Y aunque no fuera la mejor sonrisa, lo importante es que era una y que puedo hacerla pasar por una genuina._

_Eso es todo lo que importa. Nada más debe ocupar mi mente salvo eso._

_-... ¿Puedo al menos saber por qué decidiste hablarme?- Pregunté con una calma falsa pero que me engañaba lo suficientemente bien como para no ponerme nervioso en esta situación. -Quiero saber si fue un reto, chantaje, entretenimiento o solo un sencillo desliz tuyo del que te arrepientes._

_Me aseguré de mostrar un falso rostro calmado, desprovisto de cualquier muestra de debilidad. Todo con tal de calmarla y que me dé esa respuesta final que tanto he querido desde ese incidente con Orimoto hace meses, en los que mi vida social cayó a un gran pozo del que nunca volverá._

_Y eso está bien, porque pronto quedará demostrado que me lo merezco._

_-..._

_Incluso al aparentar una buena actitud, ella no me dio respuesta y solo giró su mirada, de forma incómoda._

_Y eso no importa._

_Lo siento, pero necesito que me des una verdadera respuesta; O sino no podré tomar esta decisión._

_-Sé que te quieres alejar para nunca volver, pero por favor dime qué fue. __**Necesito **__saberlo, ¿si? Prometo que después nunca más te molestaré._

_Tardó unos segundos, pero al fin ella terminó girando sus ojos hacia los míos, viendo en ellos una sinceridad que nunca había visto en ella. Todo adornado con un ambiente que simulaba un momento clave en la relación de dos enamorados genéricos en un manga shoujo._

_-... Porque me diste pena..._

_Pero no lo era. No había ninguna posibilidad de romance. Porque esto era, sencillamente, un momento de revelación para mí e incómodo para esta pobre chica que está siendo presionada a hablar a la fuerza, pese a que solo quiere irse de aquí para nunca volverme a ver._

_... Verdaderamente un espectáculo lamentable._

_-... Entiendo. Gracias por decírmelo._

_Ella asintió y solo se fue._

_Y no a un paso rápido que delate su nerviosismo o uno lento que muestra cierta inconformidad con cómo acabaron las cosas: Sino que se fue tranquila, como si nada tuviera de especial mi confesión._

_Porque así era. Y todo se debe a que soy el chico que no para de confesarse._

_Me he confesado veinte veces... y esta es la última._

_Hoy, al fin, he encontrado la respuesta._

_-... El romance está lejos de mi alcance. Nunca podré alcanzarlo... así que solo debo rechazarlo._

_Eso es lo que aprendí de ti, Saori-san. Eso es lo que me enseñaste._

_... Siendo así, ojalá hubiera podido conocerte un poco, aunque solo fuera para que veas un yo maduro, el cual aprendió de sus errores._

_Pero no será hoy._

_**Y dentro de unos meses, cuando termine el año, me daré cuenta de que nunca ocurrirá esa oportunidad.**_

* * *

Cuando vi a estas tres chicas alejarse de mí, sentí una liberación que me hizo recobrar un poco la fe en nuestro señor. ¿Porque de qué otra forma puedo referirme a esta inesperada liberad sino como un milagro? Un milagro que me han concedido los dioses por todo mi sufrimiento que he sido condenado a padecer en este mundo te-

-¡Vamos, Hikki! ¡Mueve el cuerpo!- ¡De repente he sido invadido por una enemiga que lanza dos grandes bombas de aire hacia mí! Si... Dos grandes, intrigantes y atrayentes armas hechas d-¡No te desvíes hacia el lado oscuro, Hachiman! ¡Eres mucho mejor que esto!

-No te preocupes. Quiero descansar un mome-

**-Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?**

...

-Claro. Porque de verdad quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes.

Y una mierda. Solo digo esto porque resulta que mi especie ha evolucionado lo suficiente como para tener auto-conservación, a pesar de que Yukinoshita se empeñe hasta el ridículo por demostrar lo contrario.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos!

Y de esa manera, forzado contra mi voluntad por temor a sufrir los crueles mordiscos de este pastor alemán disfrazado de cachorro, me dejé arrastrar hacia el infierno en la tierra siendo agarrado sin tapujos por mi mano. Y aunque en cuestiones normales esto me habría hecho un lío sonrojado, la verdad es que me siento con falta de inspiración.

Cuando sabes que te espera algo peor que la muerte, tiendes a no darle mucha importancia a cuestiones hormonales; A ese nivel de mierda llega esta situación.

Ahora láncenme toda su compasión hacia mí, compatriotas hombres, que necesito de su fuerza. O al menos déjenme reírme de sus burdos intentos de rebajar mi persona

-Tch. Siendo llevado por una doncella tan linda y poniendo una cara así es para prisión. ¿Quién se cree que es ese hijo de puta? ¡Él está viviendo mi sueño imposible y actúa con asco, cuando en realidad debería regodearse del placer! ¡Es tan injusto!

-... Con cómo te expresas y esa desesperación tan realista, entiendo porqué eso sigue siendo un sueño.

-Ese tipo da miedo, pero tú das asco, Gokudera.

-Sip. Comparado contigo, ese tipo es hasta lindo.

-... N-No sé si tenga razón o n-no, pero si no te fijas en sus ojos, h-hasta se ve lindo.

-¡¿Eeeeehh?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

-Ya veo... Ojos desagradables pero el resto está un poco por encima del promedio... ¿Así que ese es el secreto?

-Si, si. Ahora ya sabes que el secreto es dormir poco y hacer de una vez la maldita dieta. Felicidades por descubrirlo al fin.

**¡¿Fui ignorado totalmente?!**

**¡No, espera! ¡¿No acabo de ser halagado por una chica tímida con grandes pechos?!**

**...**

Oye, Dios aburrido que se divierte con mi miseria: Si esta es tu manera de compensarme por todo el maltrato que he sufrido a costa de tu diversión en mi vida de mierda... pues como que te tardaste unos tres años, ¿no?

Ahora no significa nada...

... Bueno, no significa TANTO.

**-Hikki, no te quedes colgado y vamos con las demás, ¿si?**

De repente fui invadido por una fuerza terrorífica que se encontraba apretando mi mano con mucha más fuerza de la debida. Todo mientras un rostro que infundiría terror absoluto hasta al guerrero más valiente era lo que me estaba mandando una Yuigahama Yui a una distancia demasiado cercana.

... Prácticamente podía olerla. Su perfume a r-¡Espera, no! ¡NO! ¡No dejes que tus impulsos primitivos de mente inferior impuestas por la sociedad biológica te impongan cómo reaccionar ante esta chica!

¡Nada de excitación! ¡Debes sentir terror, Hachiman! ¡Terror absoluto! ¡Como Shinji en el 99,99% de Evangelion!

-... Cálmate, Hachiman. Ignora tus impulsos por el bien de tu seguridad. Sólo así podrás salir ileso de su furia.

-¡¿E-E-E-E-h?! ¡No seas tonto! Y-Yo no te odiaría si hicieras eso... De hecho, ¿por qué no te dejas llevar un poco?

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué... Qué acabas de decir, Yuigahama-san?

Debe ser un error. Un jodido error que va en contra de todo lo mentalmente sano en este mundo en el que Sagami Minami debe ser la única aberracción en contra de este sistema hermosa que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora: Un ser perfecto y la evolución do toda mi sub-especie conocida como ¨adolescente¨.

-Eh... Esto... Yo...

-¿Tú?...

-Yo... Yo quiero** QUE SEAS MÁS ABIERTO CONMIGO, HIKKI IDIOTA! ¡SOMOS AMIGOS, ¿NO?!**

¡!

...

...

...

-Amigos, ¿eh?... Qué palabra tan extraña acabas de decirme, Yuigahama. Me trae tantos recuerdos.

Todos siendo una reverenda porquería que estaría mejor siendo olvidada por todo ser pensante habido y por haber en este planeta. Sería mejor para todos los involucrados en mi horrible vida escolar si pudieran olvidar la experiencia de conocerme y cómo eso les amargó un poco su vida sin preocupaciones de ensueño.

-... **Tch. De nuevo vas con esa actitud pesimista tuya.**

Eso me ofende mucho, Yuigahama. Tanto que lloraría si no hubiera escuchado esto como unas cincuenta veces SOLO en este año. Ni hablar de cuando aún tenía un efecto en mí lo que pensaran los demás.

Mis padres usaron a más no poder esa condenada arma.

-¿En serio? Pues para mí estoy actuando igual que siem-¡AUCHHH!

**-Hikigaya-kun, haz el favor de callarte y dejar de soltar cosas sin sentido en público y con seriedad. Es asqueroso y das mal ejemplo a los niños. Y a la gente en general**

De repente, por detrás mío y sin que me diera cuenta, Yukinoshita Yukino hizo acto de presencia junto con su pellizco mortal... el cual aún me estaba haciendo.

Por favor para, que duele mucho y yo no merezco sufrir. ¡No he hecho nada para merecer esto... hoy!

-Ten piedad de mí, ¿quieres?- Me forcé a mantener una apariencia de tranquilidad, a pesar lo inútil teniendo en cuenta que solté un grito que atrajo aún más ojos de los necesarios sobre mi pobre ser. -Además, esta es mi actitud normal: ¿Estás diciendo que debo alejarme de todos? Pues entonces con permiso, me voy a l-

**-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase...**

...

...

...

-... Pero aquí ni siquiera hay niñoOOOOSONHFHJW

**¡Maldita perra! ¡¿Por qué me estás maltratando cuando ni siquiera te dije un insulto? ¡Eso no es justo, Yukinoshita! ¡No es para nada justo! ¡Exijo igualdad de derechos en nuestra relación!**

**-¿Qué decías, Hikigaya?... Te reto a repetirlo...**

No me mires así. ¡No te creas arrogante solo porque eres mujer y yo soy un vil cobarde que piensa en su seguridad legal antes que en su orgullo! ¡No abuses del débil si quieres perseguir ese tonto sueño de salvar al mundo, Yukinoshita! ¡Porque sino solo serás un dictador con aires de grandeza!

...

...

Espera... ¿Que no ya eres eso?

...

...

Ah, ¿dónde estaba?

...

... Cierto.

-¡ESO DOLIÓ, MUJE-

**-Yukino.**

-¿Eh?

**-Desde ahora me llamarás Yukino y yo te llamaré Hachiman, ¿entendido?**

-¨¿Entendido?¨ ¿Acaso se puede entender algo tan abs-

**-Dije: ¿EN-TEN-DI-DO?**

-... Entendido.

Su rostro se agrió aún más, dejándome ver un lado de Yukinoshita Yukino que, francamente, habría estado mucho más tranquilo de no conocer. Y si no estuviera siendo observado por tantas personas, hasta tal vez se me pasaría por la cabeza intentar ser una persona UN POCO mejor

**-Dilo más fuerte.**

-...

**-DILO**

¡!

-¡E-E-Entendido, Yukino... sa-**CON UN DEMONIO, ESO DUELE!**

¡Y deja de disfrutarlo, Yukinoshita! ¡Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro en este instante, que no te mereces eso! ¡Ninguna mujer tiene derecho a tratarme como su tapete desde el momento en que renuncié a ellas!

¡Dejé de jugar el jodido juego del amor justamente por esto, así que déjenme de paz, ¿quieren?! ¡Sólo Sagami tiene el derecho de ser una perra conmigo con todo lo malo que pienso de ella E INCLUSO así primero los perros hablarán antes de que permita tal cosa que va contra todo lo que creo!

¡Y creo en mí y solo en mí, así que lo llevan claro!

-Ggrhrhrghr...

-¿Qué le hiciste, Yukinon? Parece que Hikki está sufriendo.

-No te preocupes, Yuigahama-san. Sobrevivirá a la frustración. Solo debemos esperar a que se tranquilice y entonces aprenderá una valiosa lección.

-¿Pero crees que él de verdad aprenda algo? Digo, Hikki es, como, súper orgulloso, ¿no? Él no aprende nada de lo que le enseñamos.

-... Solo podemos creer que esta vez sí lo hará, Yuigahama-san.

-... Supongo que tienes razón. Debemos creer en Hikki.

**¡¿Qué tanto están diciendo sobre mí a mis espaldas?! ¡No solo son muy groseras, sino que encima lo hacen mal!**

En primera, se supone que debes alejarte de la persona en cuestión cuando quieres hablar mal de él a sus espaldas. De esa forma no solo te aseguras de que el pobre idiota se trague tus mentiras, sino que mantienes una buena imagen frente a él y los demás para poder usarla en tu beneficio si llegas a necesitarlo.

En segundo lugar, ¡se supone que debes murmurarlo lejos de mí y no hablarlo en mi puta cara como si te estuvieras refiriendo al clima!

Y en tercero...

**¿Cómo se atreven a hablarme así, mu-**

-Esto... Em, ¿Hikigaya-san?

Miré con furia a la terca chica que sigue apegada a esa burda fantasía de estar enamorada de mí, sin importar que se viera demasiado linda con ese sonrojo, el lenguaje corporal incómodo y la cara lo suficientemente cabizbaja como para simular ternura.

... Si... No me importa eso.

-¿Qué quieres, Sagami?

-... Yo... Yo... **¡Yo creo que estás bien como estás porque eres genuino con lo que piensas, así que no cambies, ¿si?!**

...

...

...

...

...

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Finalmente alguien me respeta lo suficiente como para no rechazar mis creencias.

Incluso si son por las razones equivocadas, al menos mereces mi agradecimiento, Sagami.

-... Gracias, Sagam-

**-¡OH, miren! ¡Ese juego se ve muy divertido, ¿verdad, Yukinon?!**

**-En efecto. Y parece ser que es uno en el que se requieren tres jugadores.**

Sentí que me agarraban del brazo derecho... muy fuerte.

Me duele.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde dice e-

**-¡Hikki, acompáñanos!**

**-Por una vez serás útil para el sexo opuesto, así que siéntete agradecido, Hikilazy-kun.**

En serio, ¿dónde dice eso? Y además por ahí no hay ningún juego.

-Esp-

**-¡VAMOS!**

**-Si.**

Y así ellas me tiraron del brazo con brusquedad, llevándome hacia quién sabe dónde...

-¡Kh!

... Hasta que un brazo mucho más fuerte que el de estas dos locas me agarró, deteniéndome en seco.

-¡H-H-Hikigaya-san, se suponía que debíamos pasar tiempo juntos! ¡Usted lo prometió!

¿Yo hice eso? ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Tal vez drogado?

**-Lo siento, Sagami Minami-san, pero Hikigaya es nuestro.**

**-¡Eso, eso!**

-¡¿Y q-quién lo decidió?! ¡Porque sé que él no!

... Espera un segundo, ¿acaso yo alguna vez pude elegir?

¿Y por qué me entero de eso justo ahora?

**-Eso... Eso es... ¡Lo vimos primero, así que es nuestro!**

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Nada lo tiene desde que te confesaste.

**-Por favor, suéltalo, que lo haces sufrir.**

-¡No! ¡Son ustedes las que lo hacen sufrir!

En realidad es más o menos como un 50-50.

**-¡ES NUESTRO!**

-¡ÉL TIENE QUE ELEGIR!

... Pues no veo que me dejen hacerlo, hipócritas.

-... Pensándolo bien, tal vez estoy mejor solo.

-Si... Con mujeres así, es mejor solo que mal acompañado... pero siento que de un modo enfermo tú podrías disfrutar eso.

-... Aún me parece lindo.

Aaaaah~

Apenas empezó el viaje y ya no puedo esperar a que termine.

* * *

_**Cumplí mi promesa. A que no se lo esperaban, ¿verdad?**_

_**Este ha sido un capítulo que empezó serio, dando trasfondo a la verdadera trama del fic (porque sí: esto tiene trama) que cobrará más paso cuando vayamos terminando el viaje a Kyoto.**_

_**Este fic irá por un rumbo muy similar a Autoconvencimiento: Empezar con humor bizarro para luego terminar contando una historia seria que intente desarrollar a los personajes.**_

_**Aquí la comedia será más constante, pero al final esto también tendrá sus momentos de drama. Y muy seguramente los últimos capítulos de esta saga sean más largos que el promedio.**_

_**Pero eso será después. ¡De momento disfruten de la tontería de esta comedia/harem!**_

_**Ahora a los comentarios.**_

_**Guest:**_

_**Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra ver que esto intereso a alguien que ni siquiera habla mi idioma.**_

_**Raganakin:**_

_**UGH. El dolor es demasiado fuerte. El saber que alguien se ilusionó tanto con un proyecto del que no esperaba nada y abandonarlo sin ningún aviso es demasiado fuerte. Me duele el corazón.**_

_**¡Dios, ¿por qué me has abandonado?! ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecerme tu odi... o**_

_**... Ah, si... Hice eso...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Me alegra que te haya parecido bueno el capítulo. La verdad es que me sentí un poco oxidado en cuanto a escribir comedia, pero veo que al menos aún mantengo ese humor idiota que parece gustar a unos pocos hombres de cultura XD**_

_**Pues este Hachiman definitivamente es más animado que en el canon... y tal vez más cruel, pero estoy intentando mantener su elocuencia interna, sus referencias a la cultura otaku e incluso el hecho de que las mujeres en su vida tienen un don natural para domarlo.**_

_**Él es demasiado puro, después de todo. ¡Debemos protegerlo!**_

_**Ya hablando en serio, pues aunque mi plan no era ir por un rumbo dramático, sí planee mostrar un poco de su pasado que lo llevó a esta situación con Sagami. Toda su actitud tiene un porqué y es lo que intentaré mostrar: El porqué actúa así.**_

_**Por lo que habrán muchos Hachiman rechazados y a veces hasta llorando. Para aquellos que simpaticen con el personaje, prepárense para tener sentimientos encontrados con esta historia.**_

_**No puedo contar qué pasará entre ellos más adelante, pero de momento intentaré darles momentos ¨dulces¨ y que intenten conocerse para que haya drama.**_

_**Y no te preocupes, que no me molestan los comentarios largos. Esto no es nada comparado a lo que suelo recibir en Autoconvencimiento y Sin escapatoria. Tengo experiencia escribiendo respuestas tan largos.**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**...**_

_**Traeré el próximo capítulo el domingo si tengo suerte. Pero de ahí en adelante las actualizaciones serán esporádicas.**_

_**No pienso hacerles esperar más de un mes, pero más vale que se vayan preparando para lo peor.**_

_**En fin, de momento es todo.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	8. Asco de romance: ¿de verdad salió otra?

-Hikki, ¿estás bien? Caminas muy lento.

Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y por qué será?

¿Tal vez porque he pasado las últimas tres horas yendo de un juego a otro con ustedes no parando de gritarme por problemas absurdos mientras TODO MUNDO nos miraba como si fuéramos gente salida del manicomio? Y eso sin mencionar que han jalado tanto mi brazo que a estas alturas apenas puedo sentir algo.

Y lo poco que siento me hace querer pellizcar tus mejillas hasta volverlas moradas, Yuigahama.

-Oh... ¿Y tienes alguna idea de porqué es así? Venga, intenta pensarlo conmigo.- Lo pronuncié con una acidez pocas veces vistas en mí, un tipo que intenta verse apático en todo momento. Y si incluso mi máscara cuidadosamente diseñada se ha roto por tu culpa, entonces mereces este trato, Yuigahama.

Lo merece, así que deja de mirarme como si fuera el malo aquí, Yukinoshita. Este es su justo castigo.

-Honestamente eres de lo peor, Hachiman-kun.- Y tú tienes la empatía de un jodido lobo, Yukinoshita. -Deberías sentirte honrado de que una chica como Yuigahama haya tomado el riesgo de presionar su pecho contra su brazo. ¿O es que no crees que esto es un pequeño precio a pagar por haber vivido una experiencia única?

-Créeme que como todo chico heterosexual que se respeta, me sentí el paraíso cuando ella hizo eso...

-¡H-H-Hikki, ¿cómo puedes decir e-

**-los primeros cinco minutos en los que, ya sabes, ¡podía sentir mi puto brazo!**

Para ilustrar mi punto, levanté mi brazo lastimado con el otro, dando un espectáculo vistoso para estas locas compañeras de club mías que tenía como protagonista al brazo mío que se veía como un fideo mojado.

Lo horrible de verdad es que empecé a retorcerlo de muchas maneras, llegando hasta el punto de pellizcarme, y aún así no sentir ni una pisca de dolor.

-... Em...

-...

-¿N-No deberíamos ir al doctor? E-Eso no puede ser normal, ¿verdad?

-... Admito que es... peculiar.

¡¿Peculiar?! ¡Que haya alguien en este mundo capaz de amar a la loca fujoshi de Ebina es ¨peculiar¨! ¡Esto es enfermo!

-Uuugh. Como sea, crucemos este pu... en...

...

...

...

¨Puente del Amor¨, ¿eh?¨

...

...

-¿Hikki, por qu-¡!...

-... Oh, esto es ciertamente... intrigante...

-Sigo pensando que Hikigaya-san debería ir al doctor... si él quiere.

Oh, por favor. ¡Ten algo de carácter, mujer! ¡Esto es una mejora de tu yo usual, pero esto está empezando a molestarme!

Ah, como esperaba desde el momento en que ella me confesó, Sagami Minami es una molestia: Esa es una verdad para mí y todo lo que he pasado desde que me confesó ese nefasto día lo demuestra.

No solo mis dos compañeras de club de repente se pusieron locas y me tratan como si fuera un objeto de su pertenencia, sino que encima, gracias a la petición de Tobe/Ebina, ahora tenemos que añadir un drama entre un grupo de conocidos que fingen ser amigos sin ningún propósito a la lista de preocupaciones.

Y eso es manejable. Sigue siendo una mierda del tamaño de Neptuno, pero es manejable... Aunque eso es así si por manejable entiendes que aún no me he tirado por estas largas escaleras para ver si a esta altura mi cuello se puede doblar, claro.

Todo eso está bien, pero...

-No. NO. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO VOY A CRUZAR ESE PUENTE CON USTEDES.** ME NIEGO. ME NIEGO DOS VECES.**

Sé que he hecho mis malas acciones y que tal vez algún día deba pagar por ellas, ¡pero no así! ¡No pienso pagar mis malas acciones con... con... con lo que sea que simbolice este puente de mierda al que decidieron ponerle ese maldita cartel de mierda! ¡Y seguramente lo hicieron porque querían gastarle una broma de líos amorosos a pobres incautos!

Broma... Si... ¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¡Estamos muy lejos de San Valentin, así que no hay otra explicación! ¡Ese cartel solo está ahí porque unos niños asquerosos querían ver cómo reaccionaría los adolescentes y adultos que vieran ese cartel con... ¿con corazones y flores estampados?!

¡Si, esto tiene que ser falso! ¡Así que no tiene ninguna validez!

¡No pasará nada si lo cruzo!

...

...

...

Pero no lo haré. Ni en mis peores pesadillas haré semejante burla al intelecto humano.

-Busquemos otro puente.

Estaba a punto de ponerme en marcha hacia otro cruce, sin importar cuánto más debía caminar, pero entonces...

-¡P-Pero, Hikki! ¡Es solo un p-puente cualquiera! ¡No tiene nada de malo!- **Tenía que estar con las locas.**

El pobre intento de Yuigahama por defender esta idea solo me hizo arquear la ceja en indignación, retándole a seguir con esta broma. Porque aunque ella ha estado actuando de forma perturbadora desde que revelé lo de Sagami, todavía tengo la esperanza de que su locura no ha ido tan lejos.

Que aún hay salvación.

Porque esto debe ser una broma.

No hay manera de que un grupo de chicas estén de acuerdo en cruzar este puente conmigo.

No es correcto.

Es una abominación contra la naturaleza, de hecho.

-Vaya, no esperaba que Hachiman-kun fuera tan inocente cubierto por ese asqueroso exterior.- Las palabras de Yukinoshita me hicieron aumentar más mi frustración al mismo tiempo en que me maldecía por no haberme escapado con Hayama a ese hotel.

... Ugh. Ese doble sentido es asqueroso.

-... No es cierto. ¿Acaso crees que aún guardo pureza en mí? Esa cosa rara murió cuando en la primaria mi profesora negó mi sueño de ser actor porque ¨era demasiado feo¨.

-... Fuera de recuerdos traumaticos de la infancia que deberías guardarte para ti, en realidad sí eres inocente cuando se trata del sexo opuesto. Probablemente hasta también seas del tipo que rechaza tomar agua en un recipiente si una chica lo hizo primero.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó en mi excursión a laaaaaDigo, eso no tiene nada que ver.- Porque ese viaje de excursión nunca ocurrió y no hay nadie aquí para decir lo contrario. -Además, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en contra de esto? ¿Qué pasó con eso de que temes mis ojos porque ¨te violan con la mirada¨?

Yukinoshita pareció descolocada un momento, casi dándome la vana ilusión de que pude haber ganado esta discusión. Pero al igual que mis sueños de que mis padres me prestaran atención en el cumpleaños de Komachu, murieron en el instante que recuperó la compostura.

Su rostro se transformó en la definición exacta de soberbia y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de ese modesto pecho suyo.

-Como esperaba, Hachiman-kun tiene miedo de cruzar este puente con nosotras porque teme que haya algo más.- No me sonrías con fingida pena. Es molesto. -Que arrogante de tu parte suponer eso, pero no queda de otra. Eres presa de tus instintos más bajos, por mucho que intentes luchar contra ellos.

-Oye, no respond... ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Soy un adolescente patético que se averguenza de cruzar un puente por un simple cartel. Doy pena y asco. Más asco que pena. Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos.

Luego de decir eso dejé de mirarla y en cambio me alejé del puente mirando siempre hacia el frente.

-¿Adónde vas, Hachiman-kun? No huy-

-No haré eso. ¿Es que no ves a tu alrededor?- Con ambos brazos señalé todo el lugar previo a cruzar el puente. Más bien en las bancas grandes y vacías que eran un salvavidas para mí. -Solo voy a esperar sentado hasta que crucen el puente y ahí las alcanzaré. Y si quieres decirme lo tonto que soy por elegir la opción del idiota, pues adelante. Recibiré con gusto tus insultos.

Dicho eso, corté la conversación, dejando todo el asunto arreglado. Porque no importaba si ellas se oponían a mi idea, pensaba luchar hasta el final por mantener mi derecho a al menos cumplirme un pequeño capricho mío como recompensa por haber hecho los de ellas prácticamente desde que llegamos a Kyoto.

Dios, como me están haciendo empezar a odiar Kyoto.

Estaba a tan solo unos pocos pasos de esa cómoda banca blanca que está exigiendo mi presencia, cuando de repente alguien sostuvo mi mano. Y a juzgar por la fuerza destructiva que tenían, no había duda de que era Yuigahama Yui.

Y una muy molesta, porque me está apretando más fuerte de lo usual.

**-No nos dejarás, ¿verdad, Hikki?**

¡!

Me tomé mi tiempo, pero finalmente giré mi cabeza para ver a esta chica que parece haberse vuelto una auténtica yandere en cuestión de pocos días.

Lo que miré era... bizarro.

-... En primera, ¿qué pasa con esa disonancia? Dices palabras bonitas con un rostro lindo, pero tu tono es de miedo y pones tanta fuerza en el agarre que da la impresión de que me quieres romper el brazo. Sentí que estabas a punto de matarme con un cuchillo que escondes en el uniforme.

-¿E-Eh?

Me paré un momento a pensar antes de ponerme aún más nervioso, esta vez dejándolo ver físicamente.

-Oye... de casualidad no tienes un arma escondida por ahí, ¿verdad?

Y así Yuigahama Yui se volvió la indignación hecha persona.

-¡C-C-C-C-Claro que no! ¡¿Quién crees que soy?!

-Bueno, e-

**-Piensa bien antes de hablar.**

...

...

...

...

...

-Sagami, ayúdame por favor.- Mi expresión era neutra y mis palabras aún más porque, honestamente, pedirle ayuda a ella era algo forzado por la situación. Algo que mataba mis ánimos. -Eres mi única aliada aquí. Por favor, te lo ruego.

-Em... Esto... Yo...

-Hachiman-kun, por lo menos podrías simular alguna emoción mientras lo dices. Sagami-san no va a ayudarte solo porque lo pides tú, ¿verdad?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... ¿No?

-¿Esa es una pregunta?

-... ¿No?

Este intercambio es ridículo, así como la actitud que estás teniendo, Yukinoshita. Yo diría que hasta estas por encima

-Hachiman-kun, estás pensando en algo grosero, ¿verdad?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... ¿No?

La cara que pusiste vale oro, Yukinoshita. Me alegra un poco la existencia en este mundo cruel que necesita reír.

Así que ríete, Yukinoshita.

-... Yuigahama, arrastralo. Sagami-san, no intervengas si no quieres perder todo el resto del día con él.

-¡Cuenta conmigo, Yukinon!

-... Lo siento, Hikigaya-san, pero no quiero perder el resto de nuestro día juntos... Incluso si debo compartirlo con ellas.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. Créeme.

-Sip.

Nada de ¨sip¨, Yuigahama. ¡Y no me arrastres hacia el infierno, maldita sea! ¡Tengo mis derechos y en estos momentos los están violando! ¡Me están violando! ¡¿Y acaso eso no les hace sentir ni un poco mal?!

A pesar de que me estaba resistiendo con todas mis fuerzas, de a poco Yuigahama comenzó a acercarme hacia ese espantoso puente del averno, todo bajo la depredadora sonrisa de Yukinoshita Yukino, quien parecía estarlo gozando de forma insana, haciendo que me pusiera aún más desesperado por escapar.

Pero no hay opción.

La única manera de escapar de esto es quitándome la poca dignidad que aún conservo y escupir en ella.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Alejenme de estas locas! ¡Por favor!

Grité a todo pulmón, esperando que al menos alguien viniera a ayudarme, pero...

-Que jóvenes tan escandalosos... aunque es tierno.

-Si, recuerdo cuando hacía las mismas cosas para encantar a mi esposo. Aaah~ Los buenos tiempos.

-¿Cómo puedo olvidar la vez que tuve que chantajear a mi marido para que saliéramos en una cita? Y ahora es tan meloso conmigo.

-Supongo que esa es la norma para la juventud.

**-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA DE NORMAL!**

-Je, ¡y hasta dice las mismas palabras que mi esposo! ¡Que recuerdos!

-Cuando veo a esa chica teñida de rosa, es como verme en un espejo.

**-¡ALGUIEN MÁS! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDEME ALGUIEN QUE NO ESTÉ LOCO, POR FAVO-UUUYFGYEHG...**

-¡Yukinon, eso fue muy cruel!

-Si, ¿pero qué habríamos hecho si llamaba a alguien por error?

¡NO ES ¨POR ERROR¨! ¡Necesito que me salven de ustedes AHORA!

-Es cierto, pero...

-¿Q-Qué mie-erda? ¡E-Eso no tiene nada de cierto!

A pesar de mis débiles quejas, solo Sagami fue la única que me escuchó. Pero de ahí a hacer algo hay una distancia tremenda.

Solo ese golpe bajo de Yukinoshita bastó para que perdiera toda la fuerza que tenía, lo que debería haber hecho que Yuigahama Yui pudiera arrastrarme todo el camino sin preocupaciones...

Pero claro: la gravedad no funciona así y se demostró que ella no puede arrastrarme con su propia fuerza.

Eso no importa.

Lo que importa es la maldita piedra que alguien dejó aquí para que la magia haga que me acueste sobre ella, haciendo que tenga incluso menos fuerzas para levantarme.

Ah, cierto. Olvidé mencionar que el golpe bajo de Yukinoshita me hizo caer al suelo, totalmente derrotado y sin posibilidad de recuperación de aquí a dos horas.

-Eres muy escandaloso. No fue para tanto.

-... N-No siento mi escroto.

-Yukinon, creo que esta vez te pasaste un poco.

-¡¿U-Un poco?! ¡No siento mi JODIDO ESCROTO!

-No es para tanto.

-Aaah~ Cuantos recuerdos.

-¡CÁLLESE SEÑORA! ¡Y claro que es para tanto! ¡Es como si yo te golpeara en los pec... Oh, cierto... Olvidé que no los tienejhnhheh...

... Valió la pena.

-¿N-No creen que se están pasando? H-Hikigaya-san no hizo nada que mereciera dos golpes. Creo que deberíamos ayudarlo... ¿por favor?

Y es aquí cuando la falta de voluntad de esta chica viene a destrozarme el trasero a mordiscos... de nuevo.

Ah, bueno. Supongo que al menos esto pudo ser peor.

Podría ser Hayama, que debe tolerar a Tobe por casi todo el viaje.

...

Eso me alivia bastante.

Tanto que me da sueño.

Sueño... Si, dormir un poco no está mal.

Tal vez cuando despierte descubra que todo esto es solo un mal sueño.

* * *

_**Un capítulo extraño para mí. Me divertí escribiéndolo, pero siento que en cuanto a historia es... meh. Es básicamente ¨el fic sucediendo¨ y ya está. No hay avance en cuanto a trama ni cambio en cómo se relaciona Hachiman con las chicas.**_

_**Pero es algo que cambiará a partir del próximo. Porque ahora comenzaré a darle más peso a la trama.**_

_**Este capítulo sirve como cierre de estos capítulos de comedia para dar paso a la trama del fic que mostré en el primer capítulo.**_

_**Con esto no quiero decir que el humor desaparezca. Simplemente ahora me concentraré más en las relación con Sagami y el drama que se montó con el Club de Servicio en el proceso.**_

_**Probablemente el próximo capítulo sea más largo que la media, pero no tanto. Tal vez unas 4.200 palabras cuanto mucho.**_

_**En fin, ahora pasaré a los comentarios.**_

_**boons-007:**_

_**Si, me ha pasado. Y se siente bien. Estas ilusionado porque piensas que el autor podría llegar a terminarla... y a veces ese sueño se rompe, ¡pero oye! ¡La ilusión no te la quita nadie!**_

_**Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que el siguiente sea de tu agrado, que se tomará UN POCO más en serio. Solo un poco. Esto aún sigue siendo comedia y lo será por un buen tiempo.**_

_**Si, Sagami es un amor. De hecho todas las waifus de Oregairu lo son. En mi opinión cada una es de primera categoría y serían personajes muy destacables si estuvieran en otros animes del género.**_

_**Aunque es solo mi opinión. No sé qué pensarás tú.**_

_**A partir de ahora probablemente actualice una vez a la semana, pero no prometo nada. Si me retraso con otras historias, esta se aplazará hasta nuevo aviso.**_

_**Un saludo y espero verte luego.**_

_**Raganakin:**_

_**Si lo de Saori te pareció doloroso, entonces déjame decirte que no has visto nada. De hecho fui hasta considerado con Hachiman, mostrando el último rechazo que sufrió antes de adoptar definitivamente su mentalidad. Y solo le faltaba la confirmación, así que no hubo dolor.**_

_**Pero más adelante... Oh, planeo MUCHAS COSAS para él...**_

_**Me alegra que te haya gustado esa escena. Me preocupe de que un cambio de aires pudiera molestar, pero veo que no. Y si te gustó, el próximo volverá a tener una escena así pero... más cruel.**_

_**La referencia a Evangelion fue algo que se me ocurrió de golpe, pero me apena no haber hecho la broma del ¨99,999999999999999999999999999999999 de Evangelion¨. Fue una oportunidad perdida.**_

_**Como dato curioso sobre los nombres: Me olvidé de que hice eso e hice que ella lo llamara ¨Hikigaya-kun¨ hasta que lo corregí.**_

_**La verdad es que es raro cambiar el nombre. He estado tanto tiempo con Yukinoshita llamándolo así que ahora lo escribo por reflejo.**_

_**Y si, para Hachiman es incómodo y de momento se niega, razón por la que sigue llamándola por su apellido en su mente... E hice el detalle de que en ningún momento él se atrevió a decir su nombre.**_

_**Hachiman no es tonto. Podrá ser denso, prejuicioso, mal hablado, un poco pervertido, amante de los animales en secreto, tonto, pero nunca el esposo de Komachi.**_

_**Espero que hayas entendido la referencia XD.**_

_**Y si, Yukinoshita es una tsundere, como un buen gato. Y así la quiero.**_

_**Yuigahama, por otro lado, siempre la he visto como un perro: Leal, cariñosa, con ganas de que le presten atención y protectora con lo que valora.**_

_**Siento que Watari pensó en eso cuando las escribió.**_

_**Me alegra que seas comprensivo. Trataré de usar esta semana para al menos tener un plan conciso para los siguientes capítulos y así no ir escribiendo todo en el acto.**_

_**Un saludo y nos leemos luego.**_

_**killer hollow:**_

_**Si, a mí también mientras se me ocurría.**_

_**Puede que vaya hacia un rumbo un poco dramático, pero no te preocupes, que no tomará un rumbo depresivo. No será como Autoconvencimiento, que ahora parece que en cada capítulo algún personaje sufre. Mayormente Hachiman.**_

_**Aquí intentaré contar una comedia romántica típica... a mi modo, claro está.**_

_**En fin, gracias por comentar.**_

_**...**_

_**Bueno, ahora tendrán que esperar más por el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**No mucho. Para el domingo o el lunes próximo tendrán capítulo.**_

_**Mientras tanto, esto es todo.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	9. El pasado marca el futuro

_Mantén la calma, Hachiman. Por lo que más quieras hazte el favor de no ponerte a desvelar que eres un patoso social que no tiene la habilidad necesaria para soportar estar en una multitud._

_No queremos que ella se asuste, ¿verdad? No, lo que en realidad buscamos es que ella al menos nos dé la oportunidad de una primera cita y, si tenemos mucha suerte, tal vez extenderla a una segunda o hasta una tercera. Pero para lograr que tu sueño trascienda más allá de tus delirios, necesitas mantenerte tranquilo._

_Actúa tranquilo, no te acobardes a mitad de tus palabras e intenta mirar de frente, pero no a los ojos. Nunca a los ojos. Ya has visto demasiados vídeos para darte cuenta de que exagerar con eso solo hará que te veas perturbador. Y como tus ojos ya hacen eso por ti, eso te hará ver doblemente perturbador._

_Así que calmado, respira hondo y trata de mentalizarte para lo peor. No queremos que se te suban los humos a la cabeza, ¿verdad? Claro que no; Porque no nos llama la atención eso de sufrir una dura caída._

_Calma._

_Calma._

_Calma._

_-... ¿Te encuentras bien, Hikigaya? Estás poniendo una cara rara._

_... Haciendo todo lo posible para serenarme, miré hacia mi compañero de al lado cuando sentí que puse una cara medianamente convincente. Y eso me quedó demostrado cuando su rostro no estaba más arrugado de lo normal._

_-... Si. Estoy bien. Lamento por molestarte, Terada-san._

_Este tipo es uno de los pocos que se molesta en hablar. Principalmente porque su reputación está casi tan arruinada como la mía con su apariencia de delincuente miembro de la yakuza, pero también porque parece que le causo un poco de pena. Él siente que es su ¨deber¨ al menos darme un poco de ¨confort¨._

_... Aunque no es que haga mucho. Porque aparte de hablar lo típico, en realidad no vamos mucho más allá. Ni siquiera supe que le gustaba la carne hasta hace una semana, así que nuestra relación no puede ser nada más allá de conocidos que se medio toleran._

_-No te preocupes. No me molestas. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tu cara constipada, pero... pero hoy es un día especial para ti, ¿no?_

_..._

_..._

_Si... Creo que lo es._

_-... Oye, Terada-san..._

_-¿Hm?_

_-... ¿Tú crees... crees que tengo una oportunidad?_

_Para practicar eso de mirar de frente pero no a un nivel preocupante, me enfoqué en los ojos de Terada-san, los cuales no habían cambiado casi nada. Lo único diferente de lo usual es que su cejo se arrugó un poco más de lo usual, pero eso no quiere decir que está enojado._

_Muchas veces solo significa que está pensando con ganas._

_-... Honestamente creo que te va a rechazar. No, es seguro que te va a rechazar. Y creo que es algo que incluso tú, un enfermo de amor, considera como posible, ¿verdad?_

_Al tener esos ojos tan penetrantes frente a mí, no pude evitar bajar la mirada, demostrando mi sumisión ante todo lo que me genere un estrés... lo que me hizo poner un rostro amargo, a juzgar por el estremecimiento de la chica que se sienta detrás de mí._

_¿En serio mis ojos son tan malos?_

_-... Si, es probable que lo haga... pero __**puede que no**__, ¿verdad?_

_Encontrando ánimos en esas palabras cursis que he leído constantemente en internet, levanté mi rostro y le di una sonrisa que intentaba ser cálida a Terada-san... lo que solo dio como resultado que la chica detrás de mí se levantara a velocidades francamente groseras._

_Miré como ella abandonaba el salón como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras mi rostro volvió a obtener una expresión de terror si el asco que me mandaban esas dos chismosas del rincón era un indicativo._

_Dejé de mirar hacia allí por amor a mi propio orgullo y en su lugar fijé mi vista en la ventana para no pensar en lo horrible que soy... de nuevo._

_Tristemente, este tipo no lo iba a dejar así. No nos llevamos tan bien como para que me haga ese favor._

_-... ¿Decías algo, Hikigaya?_

_-Déjame en paz._

_Ante mis palabras él solo soltó una carcajada leve, pero por lo demás decidió que no valía la pena hacerme sufrir de forma tan fácil, así que se quedó callado. Yo, aliviado por eso, finalmente pude concentrarme de nuevo en cómo iba a proceder para no arruinar todo con ella._

_De verdad quiero que esto funcione. Y por más que ella sea una buena chica, que me rechace me romperá el corazón._

_-... Oye, Hikigaya..._

_De repente escuché la voz de mi mejor conocido, quien esta vez pareció tomarse nuestra charla un poco más en serio de lo usual._

_-¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre, Terada-san?_

_Lo miré en busca de intuir qué es lo que podría esperar de él y lo que encontré fue un rostro... compasivo._

_-... Cuando termine, si quieres puedo ayudarte a salir de la escuela._

_Que miedo. Das mucho miedo cuando te pones serio, Terada-san. Casi haces que me acobarde, ¿sabes? Haces sonar esto como si fuera el fin del mundo y solo me esperara la muerte._

_La verdad es que esto es muy exagerado. No es como si me fuera a morir si soy rechazado. Digo, claro, será un dolor enorme y puede que falte unos días a la escuela, pero viviré, ¿no?_

_Además, ella es una chica amable, así que seguro me lo dice con gentileza._

_-¿A qué viene eso, Terada-san?_

_Pregunté con genuina intriga mientras un gesto amargo se posaba en mi rostro, pero él no respondió. De hecho solo se me quedó mirando unos segundos antes de continuar comiendo su almuerzo en total silencio, ignorando de manera magistral la frustración en mí._

_Pese a esto, solo suspiré sonoramente mientras ignoraba a todo el mundo a mi alrededor para pensar de nuevo en qué mierda decir, pero sobretodo que NO decir._

_-... Hikigaya, ya es hora..._

_De repente lo escuché hablarme. Eso hizo que le diera una mirada curiosa que él ni se molestó en devolver. En su lugar prefirió darle importancia a esa bendita bola de arroz._

_Aunque quería decirle sus verdades, desistí en cuanto miré la hora y me di cuenta de que él tenía razón: Debía irme a encontrarla ahora. Le prometí que la vería a esa hora y planeo cumplirlo, ya que, vamos, ¿qué clase de impresión voy a dar si llego a tarde a la maldita confesión?_

_A pesar de toda mi palabrería, me parece extraño que ella haya querido que fuera a esa hora en específico, pero ignoré esos pensamientos inútiles: No tengo el derecho de negarme cuando ella me está dando una oportunidad._

_-Deséame suerte, Terada-san._

_Dije aquello sin esperar una respuesta, pero aparentemente la obtuve._

_-¿Suerte?... Si, necesitarás mucha de esa cuando te ayude a escapar._

_... Y desearía no haberla obtenido. Habría sido un chico muchísimo más feliz y no temeroso de hacer algo tan mal que me convierta la burla de toda la escuela, llevándome de forma inevitable al suicidio._

_..._

_..._

_Muy gracioso de mi parte, ¿verdad? Lo es porque todo eso fue una broma. Así que ríete de una vez._

_..._

_..._

_Tch. ¿Estoy tan mal como para simular que le estoy hablando a alguien en vez de a mi puta cabeza? Dios, de verdad me urge una novia._

_Decidido a no estropear algo que puede ser muy hermoso, ignoré lo mejor que pude los insultos para nada disimulados de mis ¨queridas¨ compañeras de clase, a quienes les importo de la misma forma que a una hormiga._

_... Bueno, miento: A la hormiga por lo menos le tienen la decencia de ignorar su sucia inmundicia._

_-..._

_Cuando salí de mi salón, no resistí el impulso de soltar un suspiro de alivio por no haberme roto en esa tortura china. Ya lo he hecho otras veces y siempre termina muy mal para toda mi familia._

_No quiero que vuelvan a citar a mis padres. Nunca termina bien para mí cuando llegamos a casa._

_-... Oye, pensar en cosas inútiles me calmó._

_Por una vez mi cerebro delirante me benefició de alguna manera. Estoy tan feliz._

_-Tch. Que asqueroso._

_... Ahora estoy feliz y enojado._

_Me alejé de este campo minado con velocidad mientras me dirigía hacia la zona donde estaba la sala de maestros y unos baños estrategicamente colocados para hacerles la vida más fácil a esos haraganes._

_Me encontré con unas cuantas personas, pero por suerte la mayoría eran hombres._

_A diferencia de las mujeres, que me desprecian solo por existir, los hombres solo me ven como un ser insignificante que no es ninguna amenaza para sus intereses. No piensan en mí y en su lugar me ignoran, como si yo fuera, de hecho, el extra de relleno en la ¨gran¨ historia que es su vida._

_Es muy grosero, pero al menos no es hiriente... Al menos no tanto._

_Luego de unos segundos giré en el cruce y en frente mío tenía la sala de profesores... junto a ella... __**y sus cinco amigas.**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Nos miramos fijamente, sin que ninguno pronunciara una palabra._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-... ¿Q-Qué está pasando?_

_Me forcé a preguntar, esperando una explicación... Y unas sonrisas divertidas no son una explicación._

_-¡Ves! ¡Te dije que vendría! ¡Él es así de tonto!_

_¿Tonto?_

_-Así que realmente existen esta clase de chicos... Supongo que entonces debo pagar yo la bebidas. Que molestia._

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están actuando como si yo no importara y con esas caras tan... tan... __**equivocadas**__?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_No soy un idiota. Puedo aparentarlo en muchos casos y tal vez algunas veces sí sea cierto, pero estoy seguro de que ahora mismo no soy un idiota. Y como no soy un idiota, pude ver el final de este encuentro._

_No termina bien para mí._

_-... Me voy._

_No es malo huir como un cobarde. Lo malo es cuando fallas en esa huida y eres un cobarde perdedor._

_Con esa enseñanza llena de sabiduria controlando todo mi cuerpo, me alejé de este mal final como si se me fuera la vida en ello._

_Pero..._

_-¡UGH!_

_Un golpe en el torso hecho por la chica delincuente de nuestra clase fue suficiente para dejarme sin aliento unos momentos y hacer que cayera de rodillas, viéndome como una lamentable cucaracha ante todos._

_-Bien hecho, Kusunoki-san. Si no fuera por ti, no podríamos darle su merecido a esta __**cosa**__._

_-¿C-C-Cosa? ¿A qué te r-_

_-Deja hablar a quien sí importa, sinverguenza._

_Pese a que un montón de sentimientos negativos estaban brotando de mí, ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte como para motivarme a actuar en consecuencia. Lo único que pude hacer para mostrar ¨voluntad¨ fue arrugar las cejas y lanzar gruñidos que eran todo menos intimidantes._

_-No lo hago por ti. Recuerda que hicimos un trato._

_-Si, si. Te daremos el dinero. Ahora solo cállate y déjanos actuar._

_Dándome valentía de repente, me forcé por mirar a la chica que se suponía debía declararme, pero..._

_-Tch. Que asco._

_..._

_..._

_La vista de los pies de esta delincuente era lo único que se me permitía observar, al parecer._

_..._

_..._

_Esto va mal._

_¿Por qué va tan mal?_

_No recuerdo haber hecho que mereciera esto._

_-..._

_-Oye, tú... Me debes una disculpa._

_Chisato-san era una mujer muy amable. O por lo menos así actuó conmigo a pesar de todos mis problemas. Porque ella era una chica amable es que pensé por un momento que ella me daría una oportunidad o en el peor de los casos me rechazaría con dulzura... __**pero...**_

_**Pero ahora ella me está hablando como si fuera una plaga.**_

_-... ¿P-Por qué? No recuerdo haberte hecho nada ma-_

_-¡SÍ LO HICISTE! ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA!_

_Sin que yo me lo esperara, ella me gritó con un odio que me abrumó, haciendo que sin querer me encogiera de hombros por el susto, dando a estas chicas una visión aún más patética de mí._

_Dios, de verdad soy patético._

_-... ¿C-Co-_

_-¿Acaso vas a fingir que no conoces a Yamamoto-kun?_

_¡!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-... ¿H-Hablas del que abusab-_

_-¡ÉL NO ABUSABA! ¡PERO POR TU CULPA LA ESCUELA CREYÓ QUE SÍ, FUE EXPULSADO Y SU VIDA SE ARRUINÓ!_

_-... Él le rompió la nariz a Ter-_

_-¡¿QUÉ PRUEBAS TIENES?! ¡Y ADEMÁS, ¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A ESE ESTÚPIDO ACOSADOR?! ¡EL TIPO NO DEJA DE ACOSARME CON PREGUNTAS SOBRE MÍ! ¡ES ASQUEROSO! ¡IGUAL QUE TÚ!_

_..._

_..._

_**Eso duele.**_

_-... N-No es verdad. Terada-san es en realidad u-_

_-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUIEN SEA ÉL!_

_***¡PAAAM!***_

_¡!_

_¡A-A-AAHAHAAHAHAHAH-HAHAHAHAHAH-HAA-AAAAHAH!_

_-Oy-ye, Chisato. ¿No te pasaste un poco? Este tipo no parece ser atlético. Un golpe tuyo puede lastimarlo de verdad, ¿sabes?_

_**Créeme que tengo un dolor mucho más importante aquí.**_

_-... Hm. Que patético. Ambos, por ciert-_

_-¡¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA TU OPINIÓN?! ¡CÁLLATE Y NO TE METAS!_

_-... Tch. En lo que meto por dinero..._

_Maldita sea._

_-... ¿Por qué me pasa est-_

_-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡TE DIRÉ POR QUÉ!_

_¿Que dem-¡!_

_Agarrado por detrás sin ninguna clase de advertencia, fui obligado a mirar los ojos de la chica a la que pensaba confesar mis intenciones de salir a una cita... y lo que vi me dejó el corazón hecho un manojo de tantas emociones que me eran imposibles de comprender con todo lo que estaba viviendo._

_Sus ojos... eran de alguien que me odiaba._

_Ella me odiaba._

_Entonces... ¿por qu-_

_-Hikigaya... __**Yamamoto era mi novio, ¿sabes?**_

_¡!_

_..._

_A pesar de que ella pareció finalmente calmarse, no me tranquilizaba ni un poco. De hecho ahora me siento peor, más temeroso de lo que sea que pueda llegar a pasar frente a tantos testigos._

_Sintiendo que ya demostré demasiado mi peor faceta, decidí darme una falsa valentía al menos para mantener las apariencias._

_-... N-No lo sa-_

_-Por supuesto que no lo sabías. Porque lo estábamos manteniendo en secreto para evitar que mi papá se metiera.- Mientras más hablaba, más calmada se estaba volviendo su expresión, al mismo tiempo en que me sentía menos intranquilo. -Él es un hombre muy importante, ¿sabes? Él no quiere verme con chicos, así que lo mantuve en secreto hasta ver cómo podíamos convencerlo._

_Una sonrisa afable apareció en su cara, pero un vistazo a sus ojos me dejó bien en claro que no me estaba mirando a mí, sino pensando en Yamamoto, ese maldito bastardo que lastimó a tantas personas._

_-... Eso e-_

_-Creí que todo iría bien, ¿sabes?_

_Continuó, no dejándome hablar._

_-..._

_-Nos la pasábamos muy bien, estaba convenciendo a papá de dejarme tener un novio y ya estaba mejorando en la música. Sentí que todo iría muy bien...__** pero tenías que aparecer tú.**_

_-..._

_Detente._

_No me mires así._

_-Tenías que ser tú, un asqueroso friki de mierda, el que tuviera las agallas para acusarlo con los maestros. Y lo peor es que de alguna lograste convencerlos a pesar de tu apariencia._

_-..._

_-Es injusto, ¿sabes? Que tú, un tipo asqueroso, haya podido perjudicar a Yamamoto-kun. __**No es justo. No debería ser así. Deberías haberte quedado callado y envidiándolo como la rata que eres.**_

_No me hables así._

_No lo hagas._

_No._

_NO._

_-... O-Oigan, ¿no creen que esto es un poco..._

_-Está bien... Creo..._

_-Tch. Que patético es todo esto._

_Dejen de hablar __**Y HAGAN ALGO.**_

_**¿ME VAN A DEJAR SUFRIR TODO ESTO FRENTE A SUS OJOS?**_

_-Te odié desde ese momento, ¿sabes? Te odié a ti, a ese delincuente asqueroso y a todo ese juego de ¨buen chico¨ que quieres jugar. Pero que te sale mal. Porque todas las chicas del mundo pueden ver lo necesitado que estás y tu asqueroso interior. Créeme que no engañas a nadie._

_-¡Eso es m-_

_-¿Mentira?... Dime, __**¿cuándo dejarás de fingir que no eres una basura?**_

_-¡!_

_-__**¿Sentimientos? ¿Apariencia? ¿Personalidad? Todo en ti es una basura y cuanto antes lo aceptes más rápido puedes quitarte la vida. Estorbas a los demás.**_

_**-...**_

_Yo no hice nada malo._

_Ayudé a muchas personas, ¿sabes?_

_Así que no tienes derecho a hablarme así._

_No lo tienes._

_¡NO LO TIEN-_

_**-Qué patético.**_

_**-¡!**_

_**-Tus sentimientos por mí son tan débiles que solo decirte unas palabras equivocadas hace que me des esa expresión... De verdad que no tienes remedio: Eres el chico fácilmente enamoradizo que se enoja cuando no recibe lo que quiere y culpa a los demás de sus problemas.**_

_No es así._

_Te equivocas._

_Yo soy el más consciente de mis propios errores y de lo asqueroso que soy. Y créeme que nunca culpé a los demás de mis propios defectos, porque sé que todo esto es por mi culpa. De alguna manera rebuscada sé que lo es._

_Así que no me mires así._

_Deja de buscar herirme._

_No tiene sentido._

_Nada de esto lo tiene._

_-... Oy-_

_**-Quería vomitar cada vez que te hablaba, ¿sabes? Que una chica de mi calibre se rebajara a hablarle a... una cosa tan asquerosa me repugna.**_

_**-...**_

_**-¿Por qué tuviste que meterte en m vida? Si no lo hubieras hecho yo estaría feliz, ¡pero no! Ahora estoy teniendo que hablar contigo y tenerte tu cara horripilante frente a mí para tener mi venganza. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo injusto que es eso?!**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_No... No la tengo... porque yo soy el que está sufriendo la injusticia._

_-..._

_**-No. Claro que no lo sabes. Porque eres un bastardo que solo se preocupa por sus sentimientos y no le importa hacer daño a los demás. Gente como tú merece morir, ¿sabes?**_

_**-...**_

_**-Te diré esto claramente, así que escucha.**_

_**-...**_

_**-No me gustas. Nunca me gustaste. De hecho te odio. Y para que lo sepas, ninguna chica podrá llegar a gustar de ti. Es decir, ¡vamos! ¿Qué mujer querría a un chico como tú? Eres un chiste viviente si crees que de verdad alguien te llegará a amar con esa actitud. Nadie será amable contigo porque no lo mereces y los que sí se atrevan te aseguro que tendrán otras intenciones.**_

_**-...**_

_**-Eres basura. Muérete. Tal vez si te tiras de un puente puedas alegrar aunque sea un poco a una mujer, bastardo.**_

_**-...**_

_**-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme antes de llorar?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**-¿Estás satisfecha?**_

_**-Totalmente.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**-Entonces... me voy...**_

_Poniendo toda la fuerza que pude reunir en mi cuerpo dolorido de tanto estar en una posición incómoda, me levanté y dejé de prestarle atención a la cara complacida de la que creí podría ser mi primera cita._

_Cuando me di la vuelta, frente a mí estaba la delincuente de nuestra clase, quien solo me dio una breve mirada antes de mirar hacia la ventana, seguramente demasiado asqueada de mí como para motivarse a mantener el contacto visual._

_Es... es lo correcto, supongo. Es lo que todas las chicas harán conmigo, al parecer._

_Moviendo mi cabeza hacia el reloj convenientemente colocado aquí, me di cuenta de que solo quedaban quince minutos hasta que terminara el almuerzo y volviéramos a estudiar cosas inútiles._

_-... Je... Jejeje..._

_Esta conclusión fue... divertida._

_Por eso me estoy riendo._

_Si... esto es una risa, no importa cuanto mi reflejo quiera convencerme de lo contrario._

* * *

...

...

...

...

Hace mucho que no soñaba con ese día...

Me pregunto si todo lo que ha pasado últimamente despertó en mi subconsciente la necesidad de recordarme la realidad. Que aunque apruebo la intención, no es que lo disfrute demasiado. Nunca lo hice, por más que ahora lo use como una valiosa lección que aprendí sobre mi relación con el sexo opuesto.

Hikigaya Hachiman nunca será amado: Eso es lo que aprendí ese día, aunque me tomó un buen tiempo darme cuenta de eso.

Gracias de nuevo, Orimoto. Tú has sido el faro que me ha guiado con su estridente luz hacia el verdadero camino.

-¿Estás despierto? Eso es bueno. Necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente, Hikigaya-kun.

... Y supongo que era demasiado pedir al mundo que me diera unos momentos merecidos de paz, ¿verdad? Digo, no es como si me lo mereciera luego de haber vivido un maldito infierno con esas tres locas de mierda.

Desde luego que no. Todo mi sufrimiento es solo una ilusión óptica.

-... ¿Dónde está Tobe? Es extraño no escuchar su voz molesta cuando estás aquí. Él es básicamente tu sombra.

Mirando a Hayama Hayato, pude apreciar como por un breve instante su rostro paso al de alguien molesto con ver mi propia existencia continuando, pero enseguida apagó esa llama y me ofreció esa misma sonrisa santurrona de siempre... Y viéndolo esforzarse tanto por mí, solo puedo lamentarme por su desdicha en silencio.

... Pero ni tanto. Digo, tú te lo buscaste, Hayama, así que obtienes lo que mereces, puto raijuu de mierda que debe explotar.

-Lo convencí de ir a pasear con Yumiko un rato. El pobre quería ver la ciudad por la noche y a ella de verdad le hace falta relajarse un poco. Está muy alterada.

... [Yuigahama Yui Intensifies]...

-... Entiendo eso, pero no creo que Tobe y relajarse sean compatibles. Probablemente esto solo la ponga peor.

Bueno, incluso si digo esto, no es que me importe mucho. Mientras ese bicho se quede alejado de mí, no me importa quien tenga que sufrir las consecuencias. Cualquier víctima es mejor opción que yo.

-Supongo...

Hayama mostró un rostro complicado, tal vez dándose cuenta de que eso puede terminar en resultados lamentables para nuestra paz. Yo, mientras tanto, decidí mejor admirar esta habitación de hotel francamente hermosa, haciéndome sentir bastante fuera de lugar considerando cómo estaba vestido.

Claro, al final solo era un cuarto japonés tradicional ordinario, pero no sé si es por la iluminación, los colores o sencillamente porque había paz, pero sentía que este lugar era un ambiente hermoso en el que podría vivir.

Mirando hacia la ventana, noté que aún era de día. Bueno, más exactamente la tarde y con una hora para que anochezca.

Pasó bastante desde que me desmayé por culpa de Yukinoshita Piernas Locas.

-... Oye, Hayam-

-Antes de que hables, quiero que me escuches, Hikigaya-kun. Es muy importante.

La voz de Hayama se escuchaba mucho más seria de lo normal, lo que me sorprendió un poco, ya que eso rompió al completo todo el acto del buen chico que tanto quiere mantener, sin importar si debe hacerlo incluso conmigo: Todo porque un Rey siempre debe ser el mejor en lo que hace.

En el caso de Hayama, es ser un falso. Él quiere ser y es el rey falso por excelencia, engañando a todo el mundo y puede que hasta a si mismo.

Que un tipo de tamaño calibre abandone la fachada ya me está preparando para algo muy malo. Algo que seguramente no me va a gustar.

Con ese presentimiento poderoso en mi interior, me levanté del cómodo suelo, mirando a este falsificador en la misma altura, lo que me hacía sentir mucho más confiado.

-... Habla ahora, Hayama.

Directo al grano es el método que prefiero por sobre todo lo demás.

-... Ghn...

¿Qué mosca te picó para gruñirme como un perro, Hayama? Entiendo que en comparación conmigo eso es lo que eres, pero nunca esperé que me dieras la razón de forma tan literal.

Curioso por saber porqué parecía estar sufriendo por decirme miseras palabras, presioné más la conversación.

-... ¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes? Porque no sé tú, pero no haber comido en horas luego de haber vivido el mismísimo infierno hace que quiera comer. Habla ahora o espera a que estés listo... y que me dé la gana, claro.

Su rostro era un poema. Una auténtica oda de insultos a mi persona.

-¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil, Hikigaya-kun?

Tú eres el que está complicando las cosas innecesariamente, Hayama. Es decir, estoy seguro de que esto tiene mucho que ver con la confesión de Tobe, así que no es algo tan tabú como para andar poniendo ese rostro. Ni que esto fuera algo prohibido.

-...

Sonriéndole como solo yo puedo hacerlo, me quedé esperando su respuesta. Respuesta que al final llegó... luego de unos intensos segundos en los que él parecía querer abalanzarse a mi cuello con resultados no sexuales.

Toda esta situación es demasiado ridícula.

-Aaaah~... En fin, seré directo: Tienes que rechazar los avances de Sagami Minami cuanto antes. Haz que desaparezca de esta situación ahora.

...

...

...

Hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que solamente me quedé mirándolo, buscando ver si de alguna manera él se había equivocado en sus palabras. Cuando, luego de un intenso pensamiento, descubrí que no era así, en su lugar dejé que la indignación pura se mostrara en todo mi rostro.

Hayama no reaccionó ante mi rostro, lo que solo hizo aumentar más mi descontento.

-... Hayama... Creo que estás malinterpretando algo. Algo estúpido de forma MUY equivocada.- Dejé de pensar en todo el hambre que he arrastrado por culpa de esas locas para en su lugar invertir mejor mis energías en corregir a este idiota. -Lo haces sonar como si de alguna manera yo quisiera recibir la atención de esa _**cosa**_, lo cual está muy mal.

El que siquiera lo haya considerado es absurdo y es un insulto total a mi intelecto. Está equivocado de tantas formas que no estoy seguro de si debería enojarme con este tipo o con Sagami, la que empezó todo este viaje a la locura.

Ella tiene la culpa de todo. Si ella no se me hubiera confesado, todo iría por un rumbo normal y libre de dolores de cabeza. ¡PERO NO! Ella tenía que seguir sus jodidos sentimientos débiles de adolescente impresionada porque de alguna manera ella ve como especial todo lo que hice por ella.

Y lo más chistoso de todo es que ni siquiera lo hice por ella. Ni por Yukinoshita para el caso.

Todo fue producto de mi egoísmo. Quería salir beneficiado de toda esa mierda y así lo hice, por lo que nadie me debe nada. De hecho, hasta de cierta forma yo soy el que le debe algo a Sagami, por más nauseabundo que sea para mí.

Y mi manera de pagarle será haciendo que vea la luz. Que entienda lo equivocada que está por amarme.

Nadie puede amarme. Soy una basura.

En el instante en que ella vea lo mismo que yo, aprenderá el verdadero camino.

-¿No es así? Porque estoy seguro de que el tipo que estuvo dispuesto a hundirse en la miseria por el bien del Festival tendría también la valentía de destrozar el corazón de una chica si quisiera.

Tch. De nuevo viene ese jodido Festival de mierda a joderme la paz.

-Lo siento si esto de alguna manera está afectando sus planes, _majestad_, pero a diferencia de usted, yo no poseo la habilidad de conmover a las masas con mis habilidades de actuación. Si la rechazo de mala, puede que todos en la escuela acaben odiándome aún más.

La sociedad es demasiado voluble. Se dejan llevar con facilidad por sentimientos guiados por la moral mezclados también con esa manía del mundo por juzgar de mala manera a quienes no sigan la norma que ellos consideran ¨correcta¨.

Como yo lastimaré a ¨una pobre chica indefensa¨, entonces estaré yendo en contra de la moral colectiva de ¨no herir a las mujeres¨. Y como ya de por sí soy alguien que es visto como ajeno al sistema, el odio será aún mayor porque este sistema sigue el principio de ¨estas conmigo o contra mí¨.

En resumen: Ser Hikigaya Hachiman es una auténtica mierda.

-Eso nunca te ha frenado antes. ¿Qué te lo impide realmente?- Su rostro era frío a la par que violento, como si quisiera analizarme para encontrar ¨la verdad¨ y frustrándose por no encontrar nada.

...

¿Que clase de imagen retorcida tienes de mí, rey falso?

-No hay nada más. Es lo que estoy diciendo: no quiero tener al mundo en mi contra. Si vuelvo a dañar a Sagami, la chica que lastimé en el evento público de la escuela, entonces este pequeño odio pasará a mayores.

Ante mis palabras tan honesta, el rostro de Hayama pasó al de alguien muy confundido, lo cual me divierte bastante.

-¿Pero que no te importa lo que piensen los demás de ti?

-Es cierto, me vale una mierda lo que desconocidos piensen de mí... pero si esto de alguna manera lleva a que me golpeen o empiecen a hacerme bromas pesadas, entonces ya dejará de ser algo que puedo ignorar. Sería un auténtico dolor en el culo.

-¡Pero!...

-Pero nada. Hasta que descubra cómo tratar con Sagami sin hundirme en el proceso, tendrás que aguantarla a ella interrumpiendo TUS planes.

Prestando atención a Hayama, pude apreciar con lujo de detalle como su rostro pasaba de la confusión a la sencilla sorpresa. Y aunque de veras lo intenté, no pude resistir la necesidad de sonreír ante mi victoria... Aunque tampoco es que lo intentara con muchas ganas, claro está. No soy tan buena persona.

Finalmente el rostro de Hayama obtuvo una última transformación, esta vez pasando a una cara seria y hasta enojada que parecía verme como si desaprobara mi existencia... lo cual me da asco, pero al menos yo lo hago con gracia.

-¿Cuánto sabes?

Tranquilizando mi ser cuando me di cuenta de que su molestia eran por razones tan mundanas en lugar de algo importante, le contesté con una sonrisa genuina... Con malos sentimientos, pero genuina.

-Lo suficiente. Pero tranquilo. No pienso interponerme en tus planes... De hecho, puede que hasta sea un aliado tuyo si logras convencerme.

-...

No dijo nada, pero puedo verlo confundido.

Eso está bien. No necesito que esta charla vaya tan lejos en el primer día. Ya he cargado con demasiadas cosas como para añadir esto a la lista de ¨razones para odiar Kyoto¨.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito buscar algo de comer. Es una necesidad básica o una mierda así, después de todo.

Viéndome satisfecho con nuestra conversación en la que salí ganador, dejé de prestarle atención y en su lugar me dirigí a la salida, mirando siempre hacia el frente mientras pensaba en dónde mierda está el comedor en este lugar.

Aunque preferiría llenarme a base de Maxx Cofee, no es muy saludable. Komachi reprobaría mis acciones y me daría menos Puntos Hachiman, así que paso... además, creo que ni siquiera está la marca en esta ciudad.

Más razones para odiar Kyoto.

-... Hikigaya, ¿por qué estás mintiendo?

-¿?

¿Que estoy mintiendo? ¿Ahora qué diablos va a lanzarme este raijuu de mierda? ¿No tuvo suficiente como arruinarme el viaje con su petición de mierda?

Eh, como sea. Seguramente no es nada importante.

**-... Tú no quieres rechazar a Sagami, ¿verdad?**

-...

Dejé de avanzar, pero no me molesté en girarme. Este tipo no merece ni siquiera eso.

**-No, no es que no quieras... sino que no puedes y por eso dejas que ella haga movimientos contigo. Es eso, ¿verdad?**

-...

**-¿Por qué tienes miedo, Hikigaya? ¿Por qué temes rechazar a Sagami?**

-...

-...

...

...

...

...

-Muy mal, Hayama... Así no es como consigues un aliado. Tu familia manipuladora estará decepcionada de ti.

No me volteé en ningún momento, así que nunca supe qué rostro puso Hayama antes y después de mis palabras.

Pero es igual.

Nada de lo que dijo importa.

Sin importar si tiene razón, eso no importa.

Nunca importó.

Nunca importé.

* * *

_**Lo siento. Sé que me tardé demasiado en sacar un nuevo capítulo, y aunque la mayor parte es por algo que estaba fuera de mi control, una parte también es mi culpa.**_

_**Empecé las clases a principios de Marzo. Es mi último año antes de irme a vivir la vida real (la cual seguramente será una mierda) y los profesores han sido muy duros conmigo. Me drenaron casi todas las energías en esas dos semanas y en mis ratos libres apenas tenía la voluntad de escribir unas 1.500 palabras al día.**_

_**Ahora con la cuarentena finalmente he tenido tiempo para escribir como me gustaría... O ESA SERÍA LA IDEA sino fuera porque me mató tanto el estudio que terminé descansando la mayor parte del tiempo.**_

_**Esa es la causa principal... La otra es... bueno... Supongo que podemos dejarlo en que he descuidado mucho Oregairu por RWBY. Pero eso es algo que pienso corregir en poco tiempo, así que esperen actualizaciones UN POCO más frecuentes.**_

_**Un poco. Tampoco exageren sus sueños.**_

_**Sobre el capítulo en sí... Bueno, en realidad no tengo nada especial que agregar. Creo que este capítulo se explica bastante bien él solito, así que no creo necesario contar algo en especial más allá de que intentaré no dejar que el drama domine a diferencia de Autoconvencimiento.**_

_**Esta es una comedia romántica absurda, después de todo. Nada de drama psicológico y buscar respuestas sobre el motivo de mantenerte en este mundo. Para eso ya está Autoconvencimiento.**_

_**Y hablando de esa historia... Dios, en serio debo ponerme a escribir el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Bueno, con todo dicho y hecho, pasemos a los comentarios.**_

_**Guest:**_

_**Si, sé que esto es ridículo, pero es el chiste XD**_

_**Si sigues leyendo esto, espero que puedas entender que yo puedo hacer mucho más que comedia absurda y sin sentido. ¡También soy igual o incluso más capaz de crear drama!**_

_**killer hollow:**_

_**Si, a pesar de que este capítulo es así de... ¨potente¨, en realidad no es como si Hachiman llegue a sufrir demasiado. Al menos no en la historia actual.**_

_**Esa es la diferencia con Autoconvencimiento: Mientras que la primera ahora es un drama psicológico en la que casi todos están en contra o hicieron sufrir al protagonista, en esta el conflicto radica en un Hachiman marcado tanto por el rechazo en el pasado que se ve incapaz de hacerle lo mismo a Sagami, una chica que, de momento, odia.**_

_**Ambas tienen un trasfondo serio, pero créeme que no llegará al punto de que sea una teoria valida eso de que ¨Hachiman se suicida¨. No llegará tan lejos.**_

_**Pero yendo a cosas mucho más bonitas, si, los celos de Yui y Yukino son muy divertidos de escribir. Tal vez porque no lo siento tanto como un ¨fuera de personaje¨, sino más bien como una EXAGERACIÓN del personaje.**_

_**Digo, Yukino ya de por sí es tsundere con tendencias de abuso y Yui puede llegar a ser demasiado intensa cuando se trata de demostrar su afecto hacia Hikki, así que... si. Se siente bien hacerlo XD**_

_**Y Sagami sumisa es un punto importante en la ¨parte seria¨ de la historia. Pero tranquilo, que eso vendrá mucho después. Por ahora solo estoy poniendo las bases para que no parezca que todo me lo estoy inventando al momento.**_

_**Espero que el apoyo continúe después de este capítulo.**_

_**boons-007:**_

_**Muchas gracias por decir que te gustó el capítulo. En realidad no le puse mucho empeño, pero me alegra que por lo menos te haya hecho pasar un buen rato. Es más de lo merezco por tamaña ridiculez.**_

_**Si, Hachi aquí está a merced de las waifus. Aunque más que un juguete, yo lo veo como un mayordomo harto de la vida que debe cumplir los caprichos de unas niñas ricas que se encapricharon con él.**_

_**... Oye, igual da para un fanfic medio decente dependiendo de en qué fandom lo escriba.**_

_**No sé si será porque soy un fanático de la serie o una mezcla de que sus waifus tienen esa perfecta mezcla entre profundidad y ¨carisma¨, pero yo considero a casi todas ellas como de primer nivel... Aunque es cierto que hay unas cuantas de otras franquicias que superan a varias de Oregairu.**_

_**¡Excepto por Yui, Yukino e Iroha! ¡Ellas son supremas! ¡Te desafío a cuestionarlo! ¡TE DESAFÍO!**_

_**En fin, cuídate y espero que este capítulo te haya entretenido un poco al menos.**_

_**Raganakin:**_

_**Ah, ¿problemas con el cargador? Si, recuerdo cuando iba en primaria y me ocurrió algo así. Fue una auténtica mierda tener que rogar porque me dejaran cargarla cada que los astros se alinean para que me terminara durando cuatro horas CON SUERTE.**_

_**Si... No extraño mi infancia.**_

_**Espero que para cuando publique esto ya hayas solucionado tu problema de forma permanente XD.**_

_**Yui en modo yandere es francamente divertida de escribir. Creo que hay una historia así en esta página, pero nunca lo pude encontrar. Además de que su última actualización fue en el 2015 o 2016 más o menos, así que a esta altura de la película debe estar bien muerta la historia.**_

_**Siento que exageré un poco con lo de la patada, la verdad. Digo, siento que no destrocé al personaje... o al menos no más de lo que ya hice, pero no sé... mirando hacia atrás, siento que pude al menos intentar justificar un poco su actuar.**_

_**Ya sabes, cosas que piensa alguien que intenta responder qué es lo genuino para él en otra historia XD**_

_**Sagami es el punto dulce de esta ¨historia de amor¨. Mientras que Yuigahama y Yukinoshita dan ese toque divertido e irreverente a la historia, Sagami da esa parte melosa y tierna que necesito hacer si quiero que caiga más o menos bien.**_

_**Que la tengo difícil con todo el trasfondo de su historia, ¡así que debo hacerlo AÚN MÁS dulce!**_

_**... Dicho eso, tengo planeado hacer de eso un punto relevante en la trama. No es algo que solo puse para que quede bonito.**_

_**Si, el anterior capítulo fue justamente la calma antes de que viniera este a demostrar que esta historia también puede ser tomada al menos un poco en serio. Necesitaba acabar con la situación del ¨recorrido a Kyoto¨ antes de que se volviera eterno y la mejor manera que se me ocurrió fue el anterior capítulo.**_

_**De hecho, el objetivo del anterior capítulo fue justamente ser el comienzo de este.**_

_**Espero que esta ¨tormenta¨ no te haya decepcionado. Es el capítulo en el que más me esforcé, así que al menos me gustaría una crítica honesta. No es necesario decir que estuvo bueno para hacerme feliz. Basta con solo contarme su opinión.**_

_**Si, soy así de fácil jeje**_

_**No he leído mangas o novelas Shoujo, pero sí animes escolares del tipo harem-comedia. Y si, incluso cosas como esa del Club de los Vecinos tenían algunos momentos en los que se intentaban tomar en serio... con resultados extraños, pero el punto es que lo intentaban.**_

_**Espero que este cambio de aires temporal te haya gustado. Y sino, te aseguro que no pienso hacer de esto algo perpetuo. Solo pasarán en momentos puntuales y cuando lleguemos al final de este arco.**_

_**Por ahora, esto seguirá siendo una historia medianamente alegre.**_

_**Gracias por los halagos XD Aunque siento que estas exagerando un poco, es grato escucharlos.**_

_**En fin, con todo dicho y hecho, nos veremos luego.**_

_**Hasta otra.**_

_**PD: Usted es un hombre de cultura, mi amigo.**_

_**...**_

_**Y listo.**_

_**No sé cuándo saldrá el próximo, pero no debería tardar tanto. Tres semanas cuanto mucho.**_

_**Hasta entonces tendrán que esperar bien sentaditos.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	10. Incluso un idiota puede ser un buen tipo

Perdí tiempo valioso con Hayama, pero al final no tiene sentido llorar por la leche derramada. Todo lo que puedo y debo hacer es llenar mi estómago cuanto antes, tratar de olvidarme de esas tres locas que destrozaron mi cuerpo y de una forma no satisfactoria y, con suerte, no tener que relacionarme con otras personas por lo menos hasta mañana.

Es lo mínimo que me merezco.

Para mi tristeza y la obvia diversión de una cierta rubia tonta, eso no pudo ser. Nunca pudo ser.

-¡Hikitani-kun!

Tobe, siendo el ignorante ruidoso que es, pasó de largo a esas mujeres maduras que le miraron con claras intenciones hostiles y se acercó a mí de una manera que me recordaba mucho a un cierto conejo caricaturesco. Miura, ahora libre de la amenaza a la estabilidad mental que es este tipo, sonrió de genuina alegría hacia mí, valorando el sacrificio que no estoy dispuesto a hacer pero del que no hay reembolso.

Los bancos, como siempre, son el culpable de todos los males de la sociedad. Cuando sea gobernante supremo, lo primero que haré será destruirlos con puño de hierro... y darles a sus jefes una querida _**dama de hierro**_.

-... No grites tanto. Puedes molestar a las personas.

Ya lo hiciste, idiota.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No pude aguantar las ganas!

Ojalá yo también pudiera aguantarme las ganas de golpear mi palma con mi nariz, pero para mí pesar parece que no soy tan inteligente pero sí lo suficientemente idiota para hacerlo. Y este es un error que Miura está bastante feliz de gozar si su cara de arrogancia estúpida es un triste indicativo.

Vete a la mierda, mujer.

Dejé de prestarle mi inmerecida atención a esa bruja y observé la sonrisa deslumbrante del buen Tobe Kakeru, quien como siempre parecía ser un ente ajeno a todos los problemas de los humanos incapaces de mantener el ánimo como lo hace él.

Y hacemos bien. No es bueno para la evolución hacer un retroceso. Siempre hay que ir hacia adelante y solo mirar el pasado para reírnos de él.

-Si, si. Cuento con que te contengas la próxima vez.- En realidad no. He perdido toda esperanza de redención por parte de su grupo. -En fin, ¿por qué estás tan emocionado por verme? ¿Hay algo que quieras de mí? Porque si es dinero o paciencia, llegaste seis horas tarde.

-¿Dinero? ¡Nunca te pediría algo así, Hikitani-kun! ¡Eso sería muy descortés!

... Ojalá esas tres perras estuvieran aquí para oírte. Hasta estaría dispuesto a tolerarte más a menudo si tan solo lo repitieras con ellas presentes.

-¿Entonces qué?

Tengo hambre y también miedo de que esas chicas aparezcan de repente para seguir molestando, así que necesito acabar rápido con esto.

Tobe, no sabiendo del peligro que corría si de alguna manera ellas me llegaban a encontrar por su culpa, puso una cara de concentración idiota, llevándose una mano a la mandíbula y haciendo la ridícula pose del pensador que será lo que describiré en su jodido epitafio si no se apura.

-Esto... Bueno... Ya ves, le pedí a Yumiko consejos sobre Hina como me dijo Hayama, pero ella cree que tú puedes saber más sobre ella ya que son igual de raros... Así que... ¡Por favor ayúdame, Hikitani-kun!

...

...

...

**Serás perra...**

Mandando el sigilo hacia donde no me entra el sol, miré fijamente al lugar donde estaba Miura Yumiko, quien tuvo el descaro de sonreírme como si fuera una niña inocente que no rompió ningún plato aún cuando la muy bastarda destruyó toda la colección: esa es la mierda que me estaba dando.

Nos quedamos mirándonos segundos enteros, ignorando sin problemas al idiota de Tobe que estaba murmurando cosas que no puedo llegar a entender por estar más concentrado en enviarle todo mi odio a esta rubia fácil.

Luego, como buen idiota que soy, me di cuenta tarde que hay un culpable aún mayor al que le debo esta mierda.

-... Jódete, Hayama.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Hikitani-kun?

-Que Miura no quiere darte consejos porque eres su rival. Ella tiene un deseo homo-erótico hacia Ebina. Deberías cuidarte.

-¡GAAGH!

Oh, parece que Miura recibió un golpe mortal.

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHH?!

El sonido idiota que soltó Miura junto a su cara de retrasada mental valen millones. Tanto que el tener mis oídos cruelmente lastimados por culpa del nefasto Tobe Kakeru es un pequeño precio que estoy más que dispuesto a pagar. Tan solo ignoré el dolor y me quedé admirando esta obra de arte que me genera inspiración.

Ah~ Esto es lo que necesitaba.

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡¿YUMIKO AMA A HINA?!

Eres demasiado ruidoso y eso hace que quiera matarte, pero si con eso logras que Miura pase aún más verguenza, por mí encantado de que sigas queriendo generar pena ajena. No voy a cuestionar que me des semejante regalo,.

-¡N-N-NO ES AS-

-Totalmente.

Respondí con un rostro plano, carente de la diversión obscena que estaba sintiendo en verdad.

-¡¿P-P-Pero ella no siente algo por Hayato?!

-¡GAAAGH!

¿Oh? ¿Dos golpes críticos seguidos? Hoy estás imparable, Tobe.

Esta vez no pude contener la diversión que sentía y una sonrisa seguramente espeluznante apareció en mí.

-Ella es bisexual.

-¡GAAAAAAAHG!

Y con eso Miura ha quedado fuera de combate. Está acabada.

-Entiendo... ¿Entonces ella quiere hacer un trío?

-Khn... uh... uaaaah...

Prácticamente es un caballo muerto al que Tobe le sigue golpeando. Y es tan desastroso que el fantasma de ese caballo está llorando por ver semejante masacre. Lágrimas más dulces que cualquier MAXX Coffee que probé en mi vida.

Miré la obra que he creado y por más que una pequeña parte de mí se sintiera mal por hacerle esto, esa pequeña voz disidente fue tragada en cuestión de segundos por la gran mayoría de mí que sí tiene la razón.

Soy el revolucionario del arte. Picasso está revolcándose en mi tumba de la envidia y Shakespire se está lamentando por no estar vivo para escribir la merecida obra maestra que merece mi creación.

Este es un espectáculo glorioso. ¡Genera alegría en la gente!

-¡¿Estás bien, chica?! ¡¿Necesitas que llamemos a alguien?!

Alegría...

-Probecita. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle esto a alguien tan bonita?

Alegría.

-¡Un monstruo! ¡Quien hizo algo tan horrendo es un monstruo!

**¡ALEGRÍA HE DICHO!**

* * *

Tobe, por supuesto, se mostró preocupado por la exageración que hizo Miura frente a todos, pero tal parece que el hecho de que ahora la conociera como su ¨rival¨ provocó que no le conmovió lo suficiente para acercarse a ella y ver si estaba bien. En su lugar solo se le quedó mirando con cara constipada mientras yo seguía admirando la fina obra de arte que cree.

A pesar de que ella intentó mantener un poco de su dignidad mirándome con odio, solo con sonreírle sin ninguna aparente mala intención fue suficiente para que ella se volviera a quebrar, lanzándola a una carrera hacia ninguna parte para huir de esta gran mancha en su reputación.

Por supuesto que esto no la afectará en Sobu. Digo, los únicos de nuestra escuela que vimos esto fuimos Tobe y yo.

Tobe es su amigo y tal parece que también un buen tipo, así que no necesita preocuparse por él. Si acaso tal vez empezar a tratarlo un poco mejor por si él de alguna manera descubre la oscuridad en su interior.

¿Yo? Bueno, aunque realmente estoy muy interesado en esparcir este chisme como la polvora por los soviéticos, al final pierdo más de lo que gano. La imagen de Miura aún generaría el peso suficiente para hundirme en la miseria y yo no quiero correr con ese miedo. Ya tengo a Sagami para eso.

Sagami... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está ese grupo suyo con el que estaba ¨tan unida¨? No los he visto desde que empezó todo esto. Es más, ni siquiera creo que hayan venido con nosotros a esta ciudad milenaria y demás cuentos.

Que raro...

Yo, como cualquier persona inteligente, aproveché la oportunidad de escapar de esta estupidez apenas me di cuenta que la tenía.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y no comí, asi qu-

-¡E-E-Espera un poco, Hikitani-kun! ¡Quiero que me ayudes, hombre! ¡Por favor!

Si dijeras mi nombre de manera correcta puede que estuviera dispuesto a darte misericordia, Tobe, pero como ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer algo tan básico, ve y explota junto a los demás de tu especie: ... es lo que quiero decir, pero a riesgo de verme como un debilucho, tengo cierta empatía hacia este raijuu.

Digo, lo odio mucho, pero es el más decente de ese grupo. Es como un Zaimokuza pero sin todo el lado chunni. Alguien al que más o menos puedo tolerar siempre y cuando no se pase de molesto.

... Además, no puedo decirle que no a la presión social. Esas señoras me están juzgando muy duro mientras escuchan a no tan escondidas nuestra conversación.

Puta sociedad. Por eso la dictadura es la única solución.

-... Aaah~... Te advierto que no sé mucho sobre Ebina. Ni sobre mujeres en general. ¿Aún así quieres escuchar mis consejos?

-¡Si, si! ¡Estoy seguro de que Hikitani-kun puede ayudarme!

Di mi nombre bien, imbécil.

-Bien, ¿cuál es tu pregunta? ¿Qué necesitas saber sobre ella?

Esperaba unas cuantas posibles reacciones de Tobe ante mis palabras, pero nunca hubiera anticipado que de repente toda esta ¨felicidad¨ en él se esfumara, no dejando ningún rastro y cambiando todo nuestro ambiente a algo mucho más serio de lo que debería. Tanto es así que sin querer retrocedí un paso hacia atrás.

Por supuesto que apenas me di cuenta de eso lo regresé a su posición original, pero no quita que por un momento haya sido intimidado por este tipo tan molesto.

-No es sobre Hina... Es... Es sobre el rechazo.

¡!

...

...

...

Todo lo que sufrió Miura Yumiko no fue suficiente. Esa perra debería haber derramado lágrimas de sangre por meterme en esta mierda. Y es algo que pienso hacer realidad en cuanto salga de esto. Es una promesa.

-... Oh... Supongo que es algo en lo que tengo cierta... experiencia.

Eso es un eufemismo: fueron tantos los rechazos que sufrí en el pasado que hasta me dieron una especie de medalla que era más bien una tapa de alcohol al que le pusieron un hilo por un pequeño agujero que hicieron con yo que sé. Y el que fuera la propia Orimoto quien se vio forzada a darmela solo hizo que la humillación fuera insoportable.

No importa cuánta falsa lástima quisiera darme ella a través de un rostro apenado falso, fue un infierno soportar las ganas de correr hacia mí casa y aguantarme las patéticas lágrimas que querían escapar.

Las risas de esas chicas son algo que nunca podré olvidar.

Pero aunque eso efectivamente haya sido un infierno, no puedo negar que al final me han hecho mucho bien.

Me han abierto los ojos a esa verdad que siempre intenté negar.

-Esto... ¿Hikitani-kun?

-¿Eh?... Oh, si... ¿Cuál es tu pregunta, Tobe?

Cuando me desperté de ese vórtice de recuerdos, me apresuré a seguir con la conversación que me metió ahí en primer lugar. Tobe, siendo el tipo bueno pero idiota que es, me miró con un rastro complicado de describir antes de finalmente hacer lo correcto y abandonar toda posible conversación incómoda que pudo surgir.

Parece que él no es tan idiota.

-Bueno... Tengo confianza en que Hina aceptará darme una oportunidad. ¡De veras que sí! Es solo que... bueno, me preocupa un poco que ella me rechace. Y Yumiko me dijo que tú eres un experto en eso, así que... quiero saber qué piensas... Si, eso...

Uah. Qué incómodo estás sonando, Tobe. Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

¿Es así como las chicas me escuchaban cuando intentaba invitarlas a salir? Cielos, ahora entiendo porque les parecí la mayor basura en el planeta y muchas escupieron en mis sentimientos... una literalmente.

Ahora las entiendo, chicas. Perdón por existir.

-¿Te preocupa que su relación cambie para mal si te rechaza?

Esta es una pregunta que pondría los pelos de punta a Hayama, pero como él no está aquí, entonces creo que viene bien un poco molestarlo con meterle esta idea a sus ¨amigos¨. Se lo merece.

-¿Eh?... Jeje, ¿de qué estás hablando, Hikitani-kun? Nuestra relación no va a cambiar por esto. ¡Somos los mejores amigos!

... Pobre criatura tan inocente y a la vez tan estúpida.

Bueno, supongo que es de esperarse viniendo de Tobe. Este tipo es demasiado simple y alegre para darse cuenta de que su relación pende de un hilo. Es más, hasta tal vez él crea que su relación es lo suficientemente fuerte como para durar después, cuando nos toque ir a la universidad.

Él de verdad es muy inocente. Me da hasta pena pensar en cómo tomará cuando la realidad venga a golpearle en la cara. Seguro que hasta se pondrá a llorar de forma patética, igual a mí cuando me enteré de que las chicas nunca me podrían amar y que en realidad solo les causaba lástima a las que eran amables.

-¿Entonces qué es?

Queriendo cambiar este tema al ver que no conseguiré nada por seguir presionando, decidí poner en movimiento la conversación mientras mi estómago parecía estar suplicando por alimento. Eso solo me hizo querer acabar esto cuanto antes.

-... Bueno, esto es difícil. No sé si esto sea buena idea, Hikitani-kun. Podría ser muy grosero.

Oh, por favor, hombre. Quiero acabar ya con esto, ¿así que podrías por favor seguir el guión? Me es muy difícil mantener una falsa cortesía contigo si ni siquiera estás por la labor de aprovecharla. Hace que quiera golpearte.

-No te preocupes por mí. Me han dicho de todo y con ganas de hacerme llorar. Estoy seguro de que puedo soportar lo que me lances.

Aunque mis palabras intentaron sonar alentadoras para Tobe, lo que conseguí fue que él me mirara con preocupación debido a causas que no puedo llegar a entender y que de hecho tampoco quiero hacerlo. Porque sé muy bien que será por motivos emocionales que solo son un dolor en el culo.

Finalmente él se dio cuenta de que no tenía el valor de seguir con ese tema y nuevamente se centró en el asunto de Ebina.

-Hikitani-kun, **¿cómo puedes manejar el rechazo y seguir tan tranquilo?**

...

...

...

...

... Te culpo por esto, Hayama. No sé cómo has movido los hilos para meterme en esta mierda, pero estoy seguro de que tú tienes que ver con esto. No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas.

No estoy seguro de qué cara habré puesto ante semejante ofensa, pero sin importar cuál fuera, no era una buena y es algo que debería ser eliminado cuanto antes.

No solo porque manchaba la imagen de solitario al que nada le importa que tanto me costó construir frente a estos conocidos con los que he convivido mucho más de lo que quiero o necesito, sino porque sé que este chico, aún con toda su tontería. será lo suficientemente buen tipo como para sentirse culpable.

Y eso está bien, ya que en realidad sí tiene la culpa, pero eso puede hacernos girar una rueda que no tengo intención de rodar, así que mejor concentrémonos en responder su patética duda y acabar con todo esto para ir a comer.

Esforzándome un poco más de lo debido, sentí que logré cambiar mi rostro a algo mucho más relajado, libre de cualquier mal sentimiento sin sentido que me hubiera generado recordar mi pasado.

Con eso fuera de la ecuación, fue cuestión de tiempo que pudiera encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria para Tobe.

-El rechazo es muy doloroso a nuestra edad o si nunca lo has sentido. Creo que eso es algo que tienes bastante claro, ¿verdad, Tobe?

Ante mi sencilla pregunta que no guardaba ninguna malicia evidente detrás, el rostro idiota de este tipo molesto se contorsionó en una muy divertida amalgama de confusión, como si lo que dijera hubiera sido pronunciado en una lengua fuera de esta galaxia.

-Em... ¿Supongo? ¡Pero no debe ser para tanto, ¿verdad?!

... Wow. De verdad la ignorancia es felicidad. Si tú eres capaz de decir esa estupidez con una genuina sonrisa, entonces es obvio que eres un ignorante ante los males que se esconden detrás de este lecho de rosas llamado ¨interacciones sociales¨.

La gente común olvida que las rosas pueden tener espinas.

-Lo es. Créeme que lo es.

-¡Ugh!

Me aseguré de dejarlo bien en claro con una voz profunda y una cara que intentaba ser seria. Y aunque no consiguiera plantarme como alguien imponente, solo tener estos ojos es suficiente para conseguir doblegar a los de voluntad débil como Tobe.

-Sientes que el mundo se te acaba, y a pesar de que sabes lo exagerado que estás siendo, eso no hace que salgas de ahí. De hecho, si tu frustración es tan fuerte, puede que te acabes hundiendo aún más en ese hoyo llamado ¨auto-compasión¨.

Me esforcé mucho por encontrar una respuesta que pudiera dar la impresión de ser profunda, pero que en realidad solo fuera cosa del sentido común. Así, con la cara que me estaba dando este tipo, vi que pude hacerle creer que estaba diciendo algo revelador a la vez que no me comía mucho la cabeza.

... Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez Tobe EN VERDAD no sepa algo tan obvio.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Es en serio? ¿No es eso demasiado oscuro? ¡No hay manera de que sea real!

Sip. Él definitivamente es el idiota que desconoce el mundo. No hay sorpresa ahí.

-Es justamente por eso, Tobe. Esa mentalidad es el problema.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Precisamente porque crees que no es real o es algo que nunca te pasará es que la primera vez golpea con demasiada fuerza, incluso si sabes cómo es. Tanta fuerza que puede destrozar quien eres sin esfuerzo. Es un verdadero infierno.

Me aseguré de afilar mi mirada en la última frase para conseguir mayor impacto.

-Em... Esto...

Realmente estoy exagerando. No es como si fuera el fin de tu vida o el peor dolor en existencia, pero es mejor pensar así para no tomar algo tan serio como un confesión a juego. Ese pensamiento ha destruido a miles de adolescentes solo en este país.

-No te tomes esto a juego, Tobe. Una cosa es conocer las consecuencias del rechazo y otra bien distinta es experimentarlo: es por eso que, incluso si al final terminarás sufriendo, NECESITAS saber estas cosas.

Mis palabras confundieron a Tobe. Y esta vez es por un buen motivo, ya que quería confundirlo por mero placer.

-¿Eh? Si de todas formas vas a sufrir, ¿por qué necesitas saber todo esto?

Una sonrisa asquerosa adornó mis labios.

-Es sencillo: porque aunque el conocimiento es inútil sin la experiencia la primera vez, siempre habrá una segunda.

-¡!

La sorpresa fue exagerada... pero no sin un fundamento. Puedo entender que insinuar esto sea un duro golpe para Tobe, por más que bajo mi perspectiva esa cara sea muy estúpida.

Él aún no ha conocido nada de esto, así que es entendible pensar así. Yo también estuve en su misma situación en su momento.

Y por eso sé lo que NO hay que hacer para terminar como yo. Para ir hacia un mejor camino.

-Si Ebina te rechaza, habrá otros peces en el mar. Para esto tienes que saber lo más posible, Tobe. Necesitas pensar en el futuro si vas a dar un paso tan serio. No puedes guiarte solo por el impulso de amar. Eso solo te hará cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

El ser rechazado es algo que todos viviremos en algún momento u otro. Es natural. Es posible que le puedas caer bien a todo el mundo, y si de alguna forma eres tan tonto como para intentarlo, solo conseguirás caerle mal a aún más gente: en un circulo vicioso que puede acabar con tu vida si le das la suficiente cuerda.

Cuanto más eres rechazado, más tiempo pasas sin conocer otra cosa aparte del dolor y tienes la suficiente voluntad como para no morir en el intento, obtendrás la capacidad de sobrellevar el rechazo. De tal vez no superar esos traumas, pero sí poder vivir con ellos gracias a que los ves como algo de lo que aprendiste.

Los que fueron rechazados sin parar en el pasado siempre tuvieron la culpa de alguna manera: ya sea por su actitud asquerosa o sencilla determinación que no beneficiaba a nadie. De cualquier forma, lo importante es que puedes ver eso sin llorar y hasta poder burlarte de eso, demostrando que ya no eres el mismo idiota que fue despreciado sin piedad.

Ahora eres el idiota que rechaza a los demás por gusto.

-... Eso... eso suena muy duro. Y si Hikitani-kun sabe todo esto, entonces...

-Si, fui rechazado. Muchas veces. Sin parar. Y eso es algo que no quiero para ti, Tobe. Eres mejor que yo, y si no lo eres, pues lo serás a patadas si hace falta.

Tobe tenía una expresión complicada que era hasta divertida si tenías en cuenta la cara usual que daba este tipo al mundo. Por supuesto que entiendo muy bien esta actitud, pese a que no quiera entiendo.

Entiendo a la perfección que Tobe se está compadeciendo de mí por mi aparente ¨triste vida¨ y que en realidad él está siendo el malo del cuento por ¨forzarme¨ a decir esto.

Pura mierda emocional: eso es lo que es y la razón por la que soy capaz de sonreír ante esta situación que me pone molesto. Es divertido como él le da tanta importancia a asuntos que son tan cotidianos para mí que hace mucho perdieron la capacidad de ponerme emocional.

Hoy en día son solo un recuerdo y valiosas lecciones.

-...

-Si, admito que fue muy duro y que muchas veces quise acabar con todo, pero... como puedes ver, yo sigo aquí, ¿no?

-¡!

¿Eh? Parece que de repente logré animarlo un poco sin siquiera quererlo. Bien por mí, supongo.

-Eso significa que sobrevivirás si es que Ebina llega a rechazarte. Serás capaz de encarar el futuro si solamente tienes la voluntad de hacerlo: así que no te preocupes, Tobe. No será el fin del mundo.

-Yo... ¿Sobreviviré?

Mi sonrisa cambió a una tal vez algo más empática.

-Si, sobrevivirás. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Tobe. Estoy seguro de que vivirás para contar esto en el futuro.

-...

No hubo una respuesta, pero no la necesitaba. Sentí que todo lo que debía decirse ya se dijo.

No hay necesidad de seguir alargando esto.

-Con saber esto es suficiente. Si de alguna manera es demasiado duro, siéntete libre de preguntarme más cosas. Veré si puedo responderlas.

Ya que en serio tengo hambre, decidí contar con esto ahora. Con esto finalmente puedo ir a comer.

Satisfecho con esta conclusión, me di la vuelta, dejando atrás a este tip-

-¡P-Pero!... Yo... ¿Yo me convertiré en alguien como tú si me rechazan?

...

...

...

... Bueno... Aunque puedo entender porqué estás tan preocupado de convertirte en alguien como yo, eso no lo hace menos ofensivo, Tobe. Deberías avergonzarte por tratarme de esta forma a pesar de mi buena voluntad.

Con cansancio me obligué a girar mi cabeza, viendo como él al menos tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse por su pregunta.

Si era honesto, tenía ese impulso primitivo de mandarlo al diablo. Ya había dicho todo lo necesario, así que no tenía ni siquiera una obligación emocional de ayudar a este pobre cordero bebé asustado.

Pero... supongo que esos ojos son muy familiares, ignorando las distancias.

Creo que yo una vez también tuve esa misma mirada... hace mucho.

-... Tobe, a pesar de que a veces seas... un poco más efusivo de lo necesario, eres un buen tipo. La gente ama a los buenos tipos, así que deberías estar bien siempre y cuando no cometas el error de quedarte atascado en ese rechazo. Siempre que seas capaz de mantener esa sonrisa, nunca te quedarás solo y nunca serás como yo.

Por supuesto que las chicas te tratarán solo como un amigo sin ninguna posibilidad de ser algo más y que tus amistades masculinas seguramente sean igual de falsas que las actuales, pero creo que es algo que para ti estará ¨bien¨... supongo.

Y tuve razón, porque luego de tardar un tiempo algo largo en procesar mis palabras, Tobe me sonrió con una felicidad muy típica de él, pero que en estos momentos me generaron una alegría indescriptible al finalmente acabar con esta discusión.

-¡Eres lo máximo, Hikitani-kun! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! ¡Yumiko tenía razón!

Ah, si... Miura, ¿eh?

Aún me la debes por meterme en esto, mujer.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero ir a comer alg-

-¡OH, cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Se suponía que debíamos apurarnos porque sino nos quedamos sin comida!

De repente el semblante de Tobe cambió a uno de genuina preocupación estúpida, olvidando todo lo que estábamos hablando con una facilidad increíble.

Me debería sentir molesto, pero en realidad me encuentro preocupado por sus últimas palabras.

-... ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Tobe de repente me miró confuso, olvidándose de que estaba a su lado hasta hace unos momentos. De repente recordó que él no es el único ser humano en la tierra y se puso aún más nervioso.

-¡Ah, si! Hikitani-kun no se enteró, ¿verdad?

-¿Enterarme de aquí?

Habla claro, maldita sea. No estoy para jugar adivinanzas.

-Pues ya ves: parece que otra escuela también se hospeda aquí junto a nosotros, pero los que administran el hotel creyeron que era la próxima semana. No estoy seguro de qué pasó, pero parece que hubo una confusión en los papeles o algo así.

Eso... eso es estúpido... Es estúpido a niveles que no alcanzo a comprender del bien, haciendo que no me vuelva loco... de momento.

¿Por qué toda la mierda debe pasarme solo a mí? ¡Estoy seguro de que mis padres nunca tuvieron que aguantar semejante mierda!

-... ¿Y la comida escasea porque...

Forzándome a mantener la compostura, logré formular una pregunta lógica mientras resistía el impulso de no morderme el labio por la frustración a mitad de la oración.

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh, cierto! Bueno, parece que como el hotel no sabía que otra escuela iba a hospedarse, solo compraron suficiente comida escolar para nosotros.

Tiene que ser una broma.

-... Khn.

-Dijeron que nos lo compensarían luego, pero que por ahora solo podrán comer los que lleguen primero a recibir su plato.

...

...

...

...

...

Bueno, he sido muy bueno contigo, así que me debes esta, Tobe.

-... Oye, Tobe.

-¿Um?

-Bueno... si eso es así, ¿no crees que es muy raro no habernos encontrado con ningún otro alumno a pesar de que hablamos tanto tiempo?

-Eso... Si, ¿no?

Excelente. Logré meterlo en la conversación.

-...

-...

Ahora...

-Jejeje.

Mi risa intentó llamar su atención.

-Jejejeje.

¿?... Bueno, no quería que me la devolviera, pero supongo que igual sirve.

...

...

¡Ahora!

-... ¡¿ESA ES EBINA?!

-¡¿DÓNDE?!

Mientras él miraba como un idiota como un perro buscando a su dueño, yo me fui corriendo con desesperación al comedor para llenar finalmente mi estómago.

... Hasta que me recordé que no sé dónde está el comedor, claro está.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en la mierda cuando mi estómago comenzó a dolerme con furia.

-¡Oi, ¿por qué saliste corriendo así, Hikitani-kun?! ¡Me asustaste por un segundo!

Luego, cuando Tobe finalmente me encontró, sentí que me habían lanzado una segunda ración de excremento.

-¿Eh?... Tú... ¿Tú eres Hikifrogya?... ¡Si, eres Hikifrogya! ¡Oigan, chicos, es Hikifrogya!

Y cuando me encontré de frente con uno de los tantos chicos que se burlaba de mí en la secundaria, me di cuenta de que esta manía que tenía un Dios aburrido conmigo era mucho más intensa de lo que creí.

Mientras unas caras dolorosamente familiares me observaban con sus ojos hirientes y tenía detrás de mí a un Tobe confundido, solo pude hacer una cosa...

-... ¿Dónde está una pelo rosa y obsesiva por poseerme con un bate cuando se le necesita?

Te estoy juzgando, Yuigahama.

* * *

_**De acuerdo. Este es un capítulo que dentro de todo podría considerarse uno serio, pero definitivamente no tanto como el anterior. De hecho el comienzo fue bastante surrealista, así que supongo que no mentí... creo.**_

_**En fin, supongo que solo me queda hablar de lo que pasó en el capítulo, que no es mucho.**_

_**Tobe: él es uno de los personajes más interesantes de la serie para mí. No por su profundidad (que de hecho no la tiene) sino por las interacciones interesantes que puede tener con los demás personajes. Es muy similar a Zaimokuza, pero al mismo tiempo está en el polo opuesto del gordito más querido de la serie.**_

_**Esperen ver más a Tobe por aquí. Es un personaje que puede servir muy bien para el desarrollo de Hachiman en este contexto. Toda la situación de la confesión tiene un peso emocional en él, a diferencia del canon, donde más bien era un ente ajeno.**_

_**... De hecho, creo que al menos en este arco el grupo de Hayama tendrá mucha más relevancia que Yui, Yukino y tal vez hasta la propia Sagami. Esperen ver a Hachiman involucrarse mucho más con ellos de ahora en adelante.**_

_**¿Y Zaimokuza?... Bueno, ya tengo ideado un proyecto en el que él al fin brille, pero eso será a futuro. De momento tendrán que conformarse con el peso que tendrá en Autoconvencimiento en un futuro algo lejano.**_

_**Con todo esto dicho, pasemos al comentario.**_

_**boons-007:**_

_**¡Ja! ¿Me sacas la carta de waifu trapo cuando tenemos al jodido Exodia en nuestro poder? Realmente no quería usarla. No quería abusar de su poder. Él nunca debe ser mancillado en una pelea tan banal, ¡pero no me dejas elección!**_

_**¡SUFRE LA IRA DEL ÁNGEL TOTSUKA! ¡SUFREEEEEEEE!**_

_**¿Raphtalia? ¡¿Quien demonios preferiría a un sucio mapache cuando tenemos al zorro más adorable en nuestras filas?! ¡Blasfemia! ¡Linchen a este sucio pagano! ¡Ofrezcan sus restos a nuestra Gran Diosa Yuki-Onna! ¡Se los ordeno!**_

_**¿Megumin? Yui puede competir con ella casi sin problemas, pero terminará perdiendo en cuanto a adorabilidad.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**¡PERO NO ES PLANA, ASÍ QUE ELLA SE MUERE DE ENVIDIA!**_

_**¡POR ENDE, ES NUESTRA VICTORIA!**_

_**...**_

_**... Espero que esto no te haya ofendido de alguna manera. Solo fue un chiste que pensé un poco más de la cuenta.**_

_**Ya yendo al comentario en sí, me alegra que te haya generado sensaciones tan fuertes. Es el mayor elogio que puede recibir un escritor para mí. El saber que mi proyecto genera algo así en los lectores hace que todo este proceso de matarme la cabeza pensando valga la pena.**_

_**Si, Hachi tiene un predicamento serio con Sagamin. Él ha sufrido tantas veces el rechazo que le es imposible hacerle pasar lo mismo a otra persona. Es en parte porque en el fondo es un buen tipo, pero ante todo se niega a rechazarla por los traumas que tiene.**_

_**Para él un rechazo es demasiado doloroso si se hace, así que él trata de no cometer las mismas cosas que le hicieron sufrir tanto.**_

_**No creo que este capítulo haya aclarado alguna duda, pero al menos se puede ver hacia qué camino va más o menos esta historia. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, no me he olvidado de la confesión de Ebina.**_

_**Por suerte no salgo XD. No tengo mucha vida fuera de la escuela y mis ¨amistades¨ están muy lejos de mí, así que ir a visitarlos no es una opción. Pero trato de cuidarme lo mejor que puedo, aunque se me da regular.**_

_**Si vieras mi aspecto normal, entenderás porque no gusto a las chicas.**_

_**En fin, cuídate tú también. Me agradas mucho y no quiero que te vaya mal en esta pandemia.**_

_**Espero que dónde sea que estés la pases mejor que aquí.**_

_**...**_

_**De acuerdo. El próximo capítulo no debería tardar tanto, pero no puedo decir una fecha exacta.**_

_**Mañana me pondré a escribir la nueva historia especial para conmemorar el regreso de Oregairu. Todavía pueden votar para elegir si quieren a ¨Loligaya¨ o al ¨Hachiyama¨.**_

_**Por supuesto que ambos serán en tono humorístico XD. Nada de seriedad... o al menos no la que esperan.**_

_**En fin, esto es todo.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	11. Alerta de drama melodramático

_La gente te hace sufrir. A la gente le gusta cuando sufres y se ríen de ello porque no están en tu posición. Porque ellos no conocen tu sufrimiento es que se pueden reír de él, creyendo que sus palabras son la verdad._

_Esa esa es la realidad._

_... O al menos esa es la que me ha tocado vivir a mí desde que tengo capacidad de recordar. Estoy seguro de que solamente me tocó más sufrimiento que el resto, pero aún así hay momentos en los que no me puedo quitar la sensación de que el mundo es así de malo._

_Pero aún así no bajo la cabeza. Siempre miro al frente con una sonrisa. Es lo que más quiero hacer._

_No voy a compadecerme de mí mismo nunca más. No voy a usar mi pasado como una excusa para no avanzar. Soy mejor que eso: estoy seguro de que si no lo soy, entonces puedo serlo._

_Debo serlo._

_He visto como otras personas han sufrido más y por más tiempo. E incluso con todo el mundo en contra, de alguna forma se las han arreglaron para seguir adelante con la frente en alto._

_A veces hasta terminando siendo gente grandiosa que llegó a donde nadie más pudo y callando la boca de todos los que dudaban de ellos. Gente increíble que es mi modelo a seguir. Gente que algún día quiero considerar como mi igual._

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero ser. Tantos sueños que quiero cumplir. Tantas vidas que quiero vivir._

_Tengo tantas cosas están en mi cabeza que me es imposible concentrarme en una. Tal vez por esos mis papás piensan que no tengo un rumbo y que no cumpliré ninguno de mis sueños porque soy incapaz de centrarme. Incapaz de enfocarme en lo que quiero más que nada._

_Quien mucho abarca, poco aprieta: creo que eso es algo que se puede aplicar a mí._

_Pero aún así hay algo en específico que quiero cumplir y que me estoy esforzando por ser. Algo que me lleva a avanzar y no quedarme sentado soñando en grande pero no poniendo nada en práctica. Algo que le da un propósito a mi existencia._

_Muchos me tachan de molesto y que nunca sé cuando cierran la boca, pero aún así eso me hace feliz: sacar sonrisas en los demás me hace feliz. No importa lo que la gente crea de mí mientras hayan personas a las que pueda dar ese sentimiento que siempre quise en el pasado y que ahora tengo gracias a mi actitud._

_Hacer la vida de los demás más feliz hace que yo también lo sea._

_Mi vida siempre fue muy triste hasta que la conocí. Y ahora que tengo mi luz, quiero compartirla con todo el mundo. Quiero ser ese faro que ilumina las vidas de los demás._

_Aunque mi mejor amigo es quien consigue todo lo que quiero sin esfuerzo, eso no me detendrá. ¡No me voy a rendir! ¡Algún día lo superaré!_

_Sonreír a pesar de todo y creerlo desde el fondo de tu corazón es la clave. Eso me ha permitido llegar tan lejos._

_Y todo gracias a ti._

_Aunque ahora intentes ocultar todo lo bueno que tienes, sé que en el fondo sigues siendo la misma chica increíble de siempre. Puedes creer que has perdido esa fuerza, pero sigue dentro de ti. Solamente tienes que encontrar un nuevo interruptor para encenderla._

_Estoy seguro de eso._

_Eres como ese chico, ¿sabes? Eres justo como ese tipo que parece aterrador por fuera pero en el fondo puede llegar a ser una buena persona que es capaz de destacar pese a tenerlo todo en contra._

_Si incluso él tiene ese lado increíble, seguro que tú aún también._

_¡No te rindas todavía, Sagami-chan! ¡Estoy seguro de que encontrarás esa fuerza dentro de ti, sin depender de alguien más!_

_¡Creo en ti!_

* * *

Hay muchos momentos en la vida de un adolescente que quedarán marcados en su memoria y serán un recuerdo que solo les traerá el dolor que es la pena ajena. Yo personalmente tengo varios de ellos que llegan a consumir mis pensamientos si los dejo agarrar el suficiente impulso.

Por eso, cuando de repente me encontré con tres caras que me recuerdan esa horrenda época en la que carecía del conocimiento, de repente me sentí transportado a un mundo de dolor en el que debó pagar por mis pecados. En el que debo sufrir por los errores de mi yo estúpido.

Por un segundo estuve bloqueado en ese trance, mirando como un tonto a estos tres tipos... pero pronto volví a mis sentidos, dejé de parecer un idiota asombrado y me puse a preparar todas las defensas hacia mi existencia que voy a lanzar en cuanto ellos tiren la primera piedra.

Tobe miraba todo esto como un idiota. Ya sabes, lo típico. Y por esta vez creo que él puede servir para algo. Necesitaré alguien que me recuerde lo mucho que he madurado desde ese día y que en realidad soy mil veces mejor que todos estos bastardos combinados.

Necesito confiar en esa realidad. No debo dejar que mis miedos me dominen.

-¿Ah? ¿Quienes son? No los conozco.

Lo usual es que ellos quien la conversación y que yo adopte un rol pasivo para que me vea tan patético como DEEN cuando ufotable decidió animar Fate. Es lo que el sentido común dicta.

Eso les dará una sensación de poder que los llevará a ser en extremo confiados y abrumarme con su personalidad tan abrasiva: eso es lo que esos tres esperan, así que el primer paso para dominarlos es romper ese burdo estatus quo que formaron en sus cabezas.

Al yo empezar con una actitud grosera y dar a entender que no los recordaba, indirectamente los estoy poniendo en una posición defensiva, haciéndolos sentir que los estoy atacando al forzarlos a validar su existencia en mi vida. Todo mientras les golpeo el orgullo al demostrar indirectamente que no fueron importantes en mi vida.

Doble golpe: una táctica que aprendí demasiado tarde en mi vida.

-¿Eh? ¿No nos recuerdas, Hikifrogya? ¿Después de todo lo que vivimos?

A pesar de que este supuesto líder intentaba mantener una actitud relajada, lo cierto es que puede que incluso alguien como Tobe pudiera saber que estaba temblando ligeramente en un comienzo. No solo su cuerpo, sino también su voz.

Le di justo en el clavo.

-¡Si, si! Vivimos muchas cosas juntos, ¿recuerdas? ¡Estoy seguro de que sí lo haces! Deja de fingir, amigo.

Oh, así que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Menudo par el que decidió hablar. Justamente tenía que decirme eso el peor de los tres.

Debió ir el otro. Ese por lo meno tiene algo de cerebro y siente un poco de empatía. Ese tipo afeminado me cae bien en comparación a estos dos idiotas.

-Ugh... Que problema.

Supongo que lo es, Tobe.

-Vamos, chicos. ¿No podemos dejarlo en paz? Nos la estábamos pasando muy bien. ¿Por qué no seguir así?

Y por esto me caes bien, afeminado. Eres el único con la capacidad de entender lo inútil de esto e intentar arrastrar a estos dos hacia el lado de la cordura, sin ningún resultado. ¡Pero oye! La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

-¿Nos recuerdas, Hikifrogya-kun?

Como siempre, parece que tus esfuerzos han sido en vano.

El buscar hacerme recordar mi pasado con una indirecta es una jugada bastante interesante. Lo es en verdad. Estoy seguro de que ese conocimiento me puede venir bien en el futuro. Siempre es bueno tener más munición contra la patrulla idiota.

No me dejé intimidar ante este ataque demasiado directo como para provocarme una reacción violenta y mantuve un rostro sereno que pronto paso a la arrogancia, crispando el nervio de esos de forma demasiado visual.

No los recordaba tan transparentes.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio nos conocimos? No lo recuerdo... Así que no debe haber sido tan importante, ¿verdad? Lo que ocurrió antes ya no importa. ¨Camina hacia el futuro¨ dicen. Y no sé ustedes, pero a mí me gusta hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando.

Mi sonrisa solo aumentó cuando provoqué en esos dos la reacción esperada. Todo mientras me preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría para que pasara otra persona a acabar de una vez con toda esta mierda.

Esto es un esfuerzo que quisiera evitar si es posible, pero como no, entonces me veo obligado a ser el chico malo.

¡Es culpa del sistema!

Al parecer, se ve que vivimos en una sociedad.

-Hikitani-kun, ¿por qué actúas así?

No me estropees el acto si nos va a conjurar a alguien para detener esta masacre mía, Tobe. ¿Que nos ves a estos idiotas incapaces de saber lo que estoy haciendo? Tan solo cállate y deja que la magia fluya. Eres solo un personaje de relleno, así que no estropees el show.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Fingí no escuchar las palabras de este idiota con serios problemas para comprender el entorno y pronuncié mi siguiente ataque con una expresión de inocencia que nadie se creía, pero que cumplía su misión de provocarlos aún más.

Sonreí internamente al ver en directo como mis palabras junto a mi personalidad sobreactuada logró descolocarlos de su posición inicial. Aumentaba de forma obscena mi ego y también curaba mi alma adolorida después de hablar tanta mierda con tanto idiota.

Uno en especial, el líder, parecía ya alterado por mi falta de emoción ante este encuentro.

-¿No fue importante? ¿Que nosotros no fuimos importantes dices?

... Oye, ¿de verdad hace falta sonar tan afectado? No puede ser que molestarme sin parar fuera lo único satisfactorio en tu vida, ¿verdad? Definitivamente no puedes estar sufriendo de verdad por eso. No hay manera de que puedas ser tan básico.

...

¿Verdad?

Dejando de lado mis dudas, seguí con el acto.

-No. Si nos lo recuerdo, ¿cómo pueden ser importantes?

-Eh... ¿Hik...

Si no vas a hablar como un ser humano competente, mejor no lo hagas, Tobe. Todos somos mucho más felices cuando comprendes tus límites.

-... Amigo, somos los que jugaban contigo, ¿recuerdas? ¡Celebramos tu cumpleaños, por el amor de dios! ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de algo así?

Tch. Que asqueroso. ¿En serio recurres a mentiras tan viles para forzar en mí una reacción?

No has cambiado nada, idiota, así que está claro como el agua mi superioridad. Gracias por aumentarme el ego. Eso ha sido lo único de valor que has hecho en todo el tiempo que te conozco.

Para algo debías servir, ¿no? No puedes solo existir para rellenar espacio. Eso sería injusto para los cientos de posibles tú que murieron en esa carrera biológica.

Y que te veas tan alterado por esto es muy...

Digo, es lo que yo buscaba, pero no a este nivel. Esto ya se está poniendo incómodo.

-Hm... En serio no recuerdo.

Me llevé la palma al mentón e hice un gesto de pensador bastante exagerado. Esto provocó que la extrañeza mostrada por Tobe fuera de tal magnitud que se podrían escribir ríos de tinta sobre qué tan chistosa es, mientras que los idiotas a este punto no podían ocultar su sorpresa.

El que dirigía este grupo era el más afectado, viéndose genuinamente mal.

¿Te pasa algo en casa? ¿Quieres que hablemos un poco? Mejor, ¿quieres que Tobe te hable un poco?

-Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? ¡Te dibujamos desnudo en el baño de chicas!

¡Khn!

... De acuerdo... Ese golpe no me lo vi venir.

Bien jugado, supongo... **pero el Hechicero ni se inmuta.**

-... ¿Que eso no fue en la primaria? Y recuerdo que eran un grupo de chicas. Ustedes no son chicas... ¿verdad?

La reacción fue la esperada conociendo el nivel de IQ que tienen estos sujetos. Y muy rápida. Tanto que me perdí totalmente la transición de una a otra. De repente se veían como personas totalmente distintas.

-¡!... T-Tú... T...

El líder se sorprendió por mi insulto indirecto... No, eso es un insulto a como verdaderamente quedó después de mis palabras.

El tipo terminó quedándose con la cara de un auténtico retrasado que se ve incapaz de juntar las letras correctas para hablar cualquier lengua humana. El que estaba a su izquierda no parecía verse mejor, teniendo la cara roja tal vez por dos razones distintas e intentando no mirarme a los ojos.

Ahora que recuerdo, él era uno de esos que bateaba para el otro lado, ¿no? ¿Acaso desperté un trauma o recuerdo vergonzoso?

... Bien hecho, Hachiman. Con cada día te superas más.

-¿H-Hikitani-kun?

Calla, Tobe. ¿Que no me ves disfrutando el momento? A menos que quieras ofrecerte como carnada, cállate y disfruta el show.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

El único que se veía con la capacidad de contestarme era el de la derecha, el cual con su altura y cabeza rapada tenía una apariencia bastante intimidante en comparación a los demás. No es nada impresionante si lo comparaba a Tobe, pero aún así me dio un pequeño brinco al corazón cuando se acercó unos pasos.

Pero aún así creo que lo disimule bien. Soy experto en mostrarme indiferente ante los ataques gracias a la experiencia, después de todo.

-Oigan, tranquilos. Yo no juzgo. Cada quien es libre de elegir su cuerpo.

-¡Khn!

-Y además... eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Esta vez mi máscara se rompió por un segundo, mostrándoles a ellos una sonrisa arrogante. Acababa de dejarles bien en claro que sabía quienes era y que todo este teatro solo fue una manera tonta de meterme en su piel. Y el hecho de que haya sido tan fácil solo da más sal en la herida.

Tobe soltaba sonidos incomprensibles que no me importaban, pero me quedaba claro por su cara que estaba nervioso por todo este desarrollo. Él, seguramente como un tipo popular, no está acostumbrado a vivir estas experiencias. Estoy seguro de que esto rompió su burbuja a muchos niveles.

Si tan solo su visión del amor no estuviera a punto de ser una de ellas, todo estaría perfecto.

-¡¿Qué te está pasando, Hikitani-kun?! ¡¿Por qué actúas así?!

¿Eh? ¿Que por qué actúo así?

... Si, él sin duda es esa clase de idiota que solo prestaría atención a cosas tan absurdas. Porque sino no me explico cómo es capaz de preguntarme eso cuando tenemos dos tipos cualquiera furiosos que parecen estar dispuesto a llevar esta disputa hacia lo físico: como unos tontos básicos.

Debí esperarlo de quienes inventaron ¨Hikifrogya¨ y creyeron que era un chiste ingenioso. Su cabeza llena de heno para las vacas no les da para más. Son así de lamentables.

-¿Actuando? Tobe, soy el mismo de siempre. El mismo Hikigaya que viste y calza este uniforme de mierda.

No me gusta este uniforme. Estar forzando tanto mi cuerpo al labor físico durante todo el día con esta cosa calurosa me ha hecho tenerle un desprecio endurecido a través de tres locas al uniforme de Sobu. Apenas nos graduemos voy a quemarlo con una lupa si hace falta.

-¡N-No! ¡No lo eres! ¡Hikitani-kun no es un mal tipo! ¡Solo un poco raro y perturbador! ¡No malo!

-... No sé cómo tomarme eso, la verdad.

-¡OIGAN, NO NOS IGNOREN!

Ah, tenía que ser él quien gritase, ¿eh? Menudo líder eres si metes en tu equipo a alguien tan exasperante. ¿Por qué no pudiste poner a otro como el afeminado? Ese es un tipo que sí vale la pena.

-¡HIIII! ¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS, HIKITANI-KUN?!

¡Muy alto! ¡Gritas muy fuerte, Tobe! ¡Y estás demasiado cerca! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate ahora! ¡No quiero contagiarme de tu estupidez!

-Es muy sencillo, Tobe. Solo tenemos que correr. Yo iré primero para asegurar el terreno.

Y patearte apenas tenga la oportunidad.

-¡D-De acuerdo! ¡Confío en ti, Hikitani-kun!

...

...

Me haces sentir como una basura humana, Tobe. A pesar de que lo creí imposible, me has conmovido. Me has llegado al corazón.

... Por eso voy a patearte en la zona escrotal. Te mereces eso y más por tocar de forma tan perversa mis sentimientos.

-¡TCH! ¡¿Creen que los dejáremos ir luego de toda esta humillación?! ¡Los tres vamos a acabar con ustedes!

-En realidad yo...

-¡NOSOTROS TRES HE DICHO!

-¡S-S-SI!

... Podrás ser una persona medianamente decente, chico afeminado, pero de nada me sirve si ni siquiera tienes el carácter de imponerme cuando me conviene. Eso te hace igual de inútil que las clases de Ética Laboral que debemos hacer nos guste o no: a ese nivel de intrascendencia estás tú.

Dejando de lado a ese tipo en mi cabeza, comprobé con mi oído que no había ni una sola alma aparte de nosotros en las cercanías y que solo había un camino viable para huir hacia un lugar con mucha gente. También pude asegurarme mirando de reojo que el sol ya no estaba a la vista, así que era el momento perfecto para ir a comprar algo afuera.

Si encuentro a Hiratsuka-sensei, puedo intentar convencerla para que me compre algo si le humillo lo suficiente. Ella es demasiado sensible a esas cosas, así que solo es cuestión de mi determinación.

Ellos dieron un paso hacia adelante y yo di dos hacia un costado.

Tobe ni se enteraba y estos dos tipos no parecían enterarse de lo que tenía planeado.

El único que no comenzó a depredar miraba todo con un rostro acomplejado, siendo un auténtico dibujo pegado a la fuerza con Paint.

Ellos avanzaron otros dos con cara de estar faltos de cordura mientras yo me posicioné justo detrás de Tobe, quien aún no parece enterarse de mis intenciones, pero ya me está mirando con curiosidad.

En serio no tienes remedio. ¿Que no recuerdas lo que te hice hace unas horas?

En fin. El que ya lo hizo no puede ser traidor dos veces, así que es tu problema.

-¿Hikitan-

-Lo siento, Tobe.

Puede que algún te lo compens-

**-No sé qué mierda quieren hacer, pero paren. No necesitamos más problemas con ustedes de los que ya tenemos, y las otras escuelas no necesitan sufrir por sus estupideces, malditos idiotas.**

-¡!

-Mierda. ¡Creí que te habías ido a la habitación, idiota!

De repente una voz profunda e intimidante vino desde detrás de esos idiotas, escondido en esa esquina que hace un momento la sentí desocupada.

Tobe, el idiota, hizo un sonido de sorpresa exagerado que me puso de los nervios. Los dos idiotas pararon de verse como maniáticos homicidas para en su lugar mostrarse como dos ratas asustadas, mientras que el afeminado se veía aún más patético, mirando hacia esa sombra con un miedo.

¿Yo?

... Estaba recordando el pasado. Un pasado de mierda en el que este tipo fue un protagónico.

-... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pese a que en serio me esforcé para mostrar lo contrario, no pude evitar que mi pregunta tuviera una emoción poderosa detrás de sí. A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, al final me terminé mostrando de forma emocional ante estas personas.

No importa que solo haya durado unos segundos, el solo conocimiento de que eso paso es suficiente para considerarlo una derrota.

-¿Oh? ¿Me recuerdas, Hikigaya? Eso es bueno. Hará las cosas mucho más fáciles cuando tengamos que hablar.

Su tono era inexpresivo, carente de las emociones que me estaban envolviendo. Sin importarle cómo me sentía, este tipo se acercó hacia los dos idiotas, quienes retrocedieron asustados, incapaces de seguir prestándome atención con el presente. El único que no estaba en peligro inmediato es el afeminado, pero aún así era el más acobardado.

No miré a Tobe, pero no fue necesario para saber que él estaba de verdad incómodo con esta situación.

-... Terada... bastardo. ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer justo aquí? ¿Justo ahora?

-Esto... ¿Hikitani-kun?

No me hables, Tobe.

-Hmph. Que manera de referirte a mí. Soy lo más cercano que tuviste a un amigo, ¿recuerdas? Por lo menos trata de no ponerme a la misma altura que estos idiotas.

-...

Apreté mis labios de la pura frustración.

-¿H-Hikitani-kun?

Te dije que no hablaras, Tobe.

-Escuchen, par de idiotas. Les diré lo que van a hacer sino quieren conocer un mundo de dolor en forma de moretones y ustedes van a hacer lo que digo, ¿entendido?

No me ignores, bastardo.

-¡T-Tú no nos mand-

-¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

-¡SI! ¡SI LO ENTENDIMOS!

Solo con levantar la voz él ya se mostraba como alguien muy por encima de todos nosotros. Esa es una fortaleza que tuvo desde incluso antes de que lo conociera, pero el tiempo solo ha ayudado a que se vuelva tan fuerte esa sensación que parezca algo totalmente distinto. Que él parezca una persona distinta.

Él sin duda evolucionó de su yo anterior. No tengo idea de lo que vivió, pero eso solo lo ha hecho más fuerte.

Igual que yo...

¿O no?

-Hikigaya, habláremos luego. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte.

No estoy conforme.

Hay tanto que quiero decir, pero...

-... Entiendo.

... Supongo que no es el momento, ¿eh?

-Bien. ¡AHORA MUÉVANSE, IDIOTAS!

Solo su grito bastó para que esos tres se largaran de aquí corriendo, como si de alguna forma su voz los convirtiera en seres poseídos que no fueran capaces de pensar por sí mismos. Porque no encuentro una mejor explicación a como esos idiotas se transformaron en personas tan dóciles luego de estar a punto de golpearnos a nosotros.

-... ¿Tan grande es nuestra diferencia?

Por supuesto que él no me respondió. De hecho ya se había perdido de mi vista al avanzar en la misma dirección que esos tres para cuando obtuve las fuerzas para hablar. El único que se quedó para escuchar mi pregunta fue Tobe, y él solamente se quedó mirándome con confusión idiota mientras intentaba decir algo.

-Yo... Em... Yo, quiero decir tú...

-Vámonos de aquí. Si encontramos a Hiratsuka-sensei, puede que nos dé dinero para comer. Tengo ciertos privilegios con ella.

-¿Eh?... Um, ¡de acuerdo! ¡Gracias, Hikitani-kun! ¡Prometo que te devolveré el favor!

Con no hablar mientras la buscamos es suficiente.

* * *

-¡Eso fue muy aterrador! ¡Por un momento creí que de verdad íbamos a pelear con esos tipos!

Sigo esperando a que me devuelvas el favor, Tobe.

-Supongo. Ellos parecen ejercitarse un poco.

Aprendí a la mala que si no continuó la conversación, entonces le dejaré vía libre para que suelta todas las idioteces que se le ocurren a su tonta cabeza, así que contra todos mis deseos, decidí seguirle la corriente.

Estábamos caminando hacia el vestíbulo y ver si podíamos encontrar a Hiratsuka-sensei o a un maestro que nos dijera dónde estaba. Y mientras avanzábamos hacia allí, de repente parece que los demás seres humanos se dieron cuenta que estos pasillos existían, así que empezaron a aparecer desde todas las direcciones.

Tch. Primero está la conveniencia argumental y luego esto, que ya es el colmo de lo absurdo.

Mi rostro estaba amargado ante esta situación, pero eso solo parece importales a los desconocidos que no me importan y tampoco me afectarán en su puta vida, así que mi amargura se hizo aún más fuerte.

Pero eso al cerebro de Tobe parecía repelerle porque continuaba sin darle importancia.

-¡¿Verdad?! ¡Ellos podrían habernos destrozado! ¡Eran muy intimidantes! ¡Creo que cualquiera de ellos en solitario podrían habernos destrozado a los dos juntos!

Aah~ Que tierno eres al creer que yo formaría equipo contigo en cualquier clase de concepto. ¡Eres un terrón de azúcar!

-... No estoy seguro de que el chico afeminado pudiera con nosotros. Siento que una patada en la entrepierna sería suficiente para acabarlo.

-¡Que miedo! ¡Hikitani-kun es demasiado aterrador cuando se trata de esos tipos!

No. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado sensible y un exagerado, Tobe Kakeru.

-Como digas...

Y diciendo eso esperaba acabar la conversación al menos por los próximos veinte segundos antes de volver a sufrir, porque tal parece que Tobe es un tipo que de verdad le tiene un desprecio exagerado a la palabra ¨silencio¨ y sus derivados relajantes. El tipo no puede controlar esa boca ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Decidí girar la cabeza e intentar admirar el buen diseño del edif-

-Por cierto...

¡OH POR FAVOR! ¡NI SIQUIERA FUERON DIEZ SEGUNDOS!

-... ¿Ahora qué, Tobe?

Mirándolo con una molestia no disimulada, pronto me rendí en intentar demostrar mi rechazo cuando él claramente era inconsciente, sin importar cuanto tiempo se quedara mirando mis ojos que odian su existencia. Tobe, ni siquiera captando eso, solo siguió haciendo caras graciosas, buscando qué decir.

No queriendo amargarme más el humor, solamente miré hacia el frente, esperando el momento en que él decidiera soltar la bomba y tratando de aguantar como mejor puedo sus sonidos estúpidos que deberían ser un delito contra la humanidad.

Mientras las personas a nuestro alrededor seguían con sus vidas, con algunas excepciones mirándonos con el desprecio al que estaba acostumbrando, pensé un poco en dónde podrían estar esas tres chicas y así decidir qué camino NO TOMAR.

-Tú... Em, así que estás saliendo con Sagami, ¿eh?

...

...

...

Miré a Tobe, buscando analizarlo, pero solo me encontré con una expresión honesta que me era imposible descifrar con mi poco conocimiento actual de la situación.

Dejé de mirarlo y me enfoqué en el frente, pensando en cómo explicar la situación con las palabras menos confusas posibles para evitar futuros malentendidos.

-... Supongo que en cierto modo es verdad, pero no como te lo estás imaginando. Quita eso de tu sistema.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Hikitani-kun?

Tobe se veía confundido, dejándome en claro que él definitivamente tiene la idea equivocada sobre mi relación con Sagami si no es capaz de saber a qué me refiero. Eso me generaba muchos sentimientos negativos hacia ambos, pero me abstuve de dejarlos salir y seguí caminando, nunca dejando de mirar hacia el frente.

-Ella parece estar encaprichada por mí debido a lo que le hice en el festival y yo no la alejo. Es tan sencillo como eso. No hay romance entre nosotros, así que por favor no esparzas rumores falsos sobre mí o me voy a enojar.

Estaba preparado para que esta discusión durara mucho más que esto. Porque dije tan poco que me es imposible no imaginarme a Tobe con cara de estúpido preguntándome con su chirriante tono por qué Sagami podría llegar a gustar de mí por eso y qué me hacía incapaz de alejarla.

No pensaba responder a ninguna de esas dos. ¡Antes muerto!

-Je... Si, debí suponerlo, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

¿A qué se refiere con eso el idiota? ¿Y por qué de repente suenas tan serio y genial? No queda bien en ti, Tobe. Te hace parecer una persona respetable y eso es más falso que la honestidad de Hayama.

-Sagami no es la clase de chica que pueda enamorarse. A pesar de que pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces, ella no ha podido superarlo, así que es imposible que ustedes dos puedan estar juntos.

¿Eh?

¿Qué mierda profunda estás soltando sobre esa chica básica de repente, Tobe?

¿Acaso finalmente perdiste la cordura y estás soltando la primera idiotez que se te viene a la mente?

Hay mucho que quiero preguntar gracias a ti, pero supongo que primero debemos ir por lo más importantes.

-Hablas con mucha confianza sobre ella. ¿Acaso la conoces?

Tobe no me devolvió la mirada. Siguió mirando al frente, inconsciente del mundo a su alrededor.

-Si. Hace mucho tiempo fuimos... no sé muy bien lo que fuimos, pero gracias a nuestra relación he llegado a conocerla mejor que la mayoría.

-Eeeh... Entiendo. Eso suena interesante.

De hecho no. Es bizarro y me hace querer saltar de un rascacielos para despertar de esta pesadilla.

-Si, lo fue, así que...

De repente Tobe se fijó en mí. Tenía una expresión decidida pero al mismo tiempo insegura. Como si supiera qué quería decir pero no cómo: algo que me ha pasado muchas veces en el pasado.

En algún punto dejamos de caminar y nos quedamos viéndonos de frente, como si este fuera un momento de confesión en alguna comedia romántica barata.

Ugh. Que sucio me siento.

Espero al menos ser el seme. El uke no va conmigo, no importa lo que diga o quiera hacer creer Ebina.

-¿Así que...?

¿Por qué siento que estoy en Junjo Romantica?

¿Es tanto pedir que me envíen a Hajimete no Gal? Por lo menos ahí seré el único con intelecto y quieras que no es un éxito.

-Bueno... sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo, ¿pero podrías al menos intentar conocerla un poco más antes de decidir sobre tu relación con ella? Aunque no lo parezca, en realidad es una chica muy lista. Estoy seguro que si logras abrir su caparazón lo suficiente, podrá mostrarte ese lado increíble suyo.

...

...

...

...

Je... Jeje...

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¡ME TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIENDO!

¡¿QUÉ SAGAMI ES UNA CHICA CON TRASFONDO E INTERESANTE?! ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE HAS FUMADO, TOBE?!

Esa... Esa perra básica no tiene trasfondo ni nada interesante. Es solo una chica cualquiera que es una estúpida, una manipuladora muy corta de mente o sencillamente una chica demasiado pura para este mundo. Y menos mal, porque dicen que Venus es muy lindo en esta época del año.

Puedo comprarte que en el fondo Sagami TAL VEZ no sea una perra total, pero nunca alguien con algo más allá de lo básico. Es decir, ¡vamos! ¿Qué chica capaz de sumar dos y dos puede sentir enamoramiento del tipo que básicamente la trato como una perra cualquiera frente a las personas cuyas opiniones son su mundo? ¿Su pequeño y triste mundo?

Sagami no tiene nada en especial.

... Pero bueno. Supongo que no hace daño seguirte el juego, Tobe. Puede que un día esto me saque unas buenas risas.

-Prometo intentarlo, pero no creo que lo logre. Prepárate para decepcionarte.

Es posible que la Sagami del pasado pueda llegar a ser algo de lo que dijiste, pero estoy seguro de que la actual no tiene nada más allá de sus pensamientos frívolos sin valor. Es solo una chica cualquiera que siente un interés inexplicable hacia mí por razones que no quiero ni busco comprender.

Todo lo que quiero saber de ella es cuál forma de rechazar sus sentimientos es la que menos le dolerá. Nada más.

-¡Si! ¡Cuento contigo, Hikitani-kun! ¡Tienes mi apoyo!

No me hace falta, idiota.

-... Pero gracias, supongo.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-No dije nada. Ahora vamonos. A este paso Hiratsuka-sensei no nos dará dinero. No podemos salir tan tarde.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, cierto! ¡Guía el camino, Hikitani-kun!

Apréndete mi nombre de una vez. No es tan difícil. Hasta Yuigahama puede hacerlo... creo.

Puede que ¨Hikki¨ no sea solo un apodo bonito: esa es una posibilidad que debo tener en cuenta a la hora de definir cuál es la verdadera inteligencia de esa chica rosada con mucha locura interior.

Mientras caminábamos hacia ninguna parte en busca de Hiratsuka-sensei para con suerte poder comer algo, de repente me invadió el terror de tal encontrarme con esas tres justo ahora. Y ya había aguantado mucha mierda desde que me desperté como para tener que aguantarlas a las tres, así que sin decirle nada a Tobe empecé a apresurar el paso.

Él se quejó y lanzó comentarios a los que francamente no le presté atención, pero eso no me importaba. Lo que me importaba era encontrarme con Hiratsuka-sensei para darme paz mental y tal vez tener a Tobe como distracción en caso de que huir tuviera que ser una opción.

Para algo debe servir.

-Mierda. ¿Dónde estás, sensei?

-Estoy aquí, Hikigaya-kun.

¡!

En el mismo instante en que llegamos al vestibulo, una voz familiar me llamó en un tono jovial que me dio paz mental. Con emoción dirigí mis ojos hacia ella y...

Y...

Y...

Y...

Y...

...

...

...

-¡¿ESA ES EBINA?!

Ninguna persona caería en eso de nuevo.

-¡¿DÓNDE?!

... A menos que seas Tobe Kakeru.

-¡LO SIENTO, TOBE!

Dirigiéndome detrás suyo a toda velocidad, no dudé en patearlo hacia ellas, esperando que esto me diera una pequeña ventaja. Por supuesto que no me digné en observar cómo había resultado porque ya estaba corriendo por mi salud física.

-¡WOOAAAH! ¡ESO DOLIÓ, HOMBRE!

¡No es mi culpa que seas tan idiota para caer en eso dos veces! ¡Culpa a la genética por hacerte tan idiota!

-¡HIKKI, ESPERA!

NO NO NO NO NO NO.

-Hikigaya-kun, detente ahora.

¡NO NO NO NO NO NO!

-Por favor...

**¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!**

-Ha-Hachiman...

**¡SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI!**

-¡¿Dónde estás, Totsukaaaaaaaaahhh...

-Ha-Hachiman...

Mirando hacia atrás solo encontré en la lejanía a una Yukinoshita orgullosa mientras reproducía en bucle la grabación de mi querido ángel diciendo mi nombre con una pureza que nadie se merece escuchar menos yo.

En ese tiempo Yuigahama fue capaz de llegar a mí y aprisionarme, pero no me importó. Seguí mirando fijamente a Yukinoshita que se veía realmente complacida por semejante _blasfemia._

Mientras me acercaba hacia ella forzadamente, preparé mi munición.

-Creo que Hayama y tú formarían una linda pareja.

¿El resultado? Un destino peor que la muerte:

**darle vía libre a Hiratsuka-sensei para hablar de sus amores de secundaria.**

No lloren por mí. Ya estoy muerto.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, ¿estás bien? Esa patada fue muy dura, ¿no... em... esto... Kobe?

... ¿Eso fue en serio?

-¡ES TOBE! ¡¿Acaso me veo como carne?! ¡Que cruel es, sensei! ¡Muy cruel!

Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tobe. Eso fue demasiado cruel a muchos niveles. Creo que solo pocos insultos de personas y momentos específicos pueden llegar a compararse con eso.

-¡JAJA! ¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy bromeando! No te alteres demasiado, Tobe-kun.

Algo me dice que eso no fue una broma, pero siento que si dejo salir esa posibilidad me espera un mundo de dolor, así que tan solo fingí no enterarme de nada y dejé que Yuigahama siguiera haciendo sus locuras escondidas en una capa de amabilidad que ya no soy capaz de tragarme.

Yukinoshita siguió mirándome indignada y Sagami no pintaba absolutamente nada aquí, pero de todas formas seguía junto a este grupo de desequilibradas mentales.

Y deja de ver mi sufrimiento, Hayama. No quiero aguantar tus pensamientos molestos sobre mi persona y mis creencias. Ya tuve suficiente de esa mierda por lo que resta de mi vida, muchas gracias.

Ahora piérdete.

* * *

_**No creo que necesite decir mucho, la verdad. Hagamos esto rápido para pasar a los comentarios.**_

_**Este capítulo, aunque solo cumple un rol de transición, es importante para lo que vendrá a futuro. De momento no revelaré nada más, pero sí diré que lo que revelé aquí tendrá mucho peso en el futuro. Espero que podamos llegar para ver lo que tengo planeado.**_

_**El próximo capítulo será nuevamente uno serio, pero a partir del próximo intentaré que podamos volver al humor absurdo. Al menos durante unos dos o tres capítulos antes de volver de nuevo a la parte seria. Intentaré que esta historia tenga sus momentos cómicos y también los dramáticos.**_

_**Espero que puedan tolerar el cambio.**_

_**Ahora, sin más que decir, vamos a los comentarios.**_

_**Secre Black bull:**_

_**No hay mucho más que decir. Ya hablamos todo por mensaje privado. Solo agregaré que la hipocresía en Hachiman no lo considero un error argumental y que Sagami tendrá su momento de desarrollo de aquí al futuro. Este capítulo planteó las bases de eso.**_

_**Igualmente una buena crítica. Sobretodo referente al humor. Te doy la razón en eso.**_

_**boons-007:**_

_**Recién ahora lo estoy pensando, ¿pero acaso tu nombre viene del Agente 007? Porque si es así, entonces tienes buen gusto XD.**_

_**Je, me alegro que no te haya molestado esta broma mía. Y como compensación he de admitir que Speedwagon es sin duda la waifu suprema. No hay discusión posible. Sobretodo en el manga.**_

_**Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado lo de Miura. En este capítulo en sí no ha habido mucho humor, pero espero que los momentos finales al menos te hayan entretenido por lo absurda de la situación. Dentro de dos capítulo prometo que volveremos a ese humor que tanto disfruté escribir.**_

_**A pesar de que me gustaría, tristemente no todo aquí pueden ser risas. Tiene que haber un desarrollo o momento dramático para que cuando lleguen las risas se disfruten más. No es bueno saturarlos.**_

_**Creo que gente como tú hay por montones en esta comunidad de fanfiction. Digo, el que de por sí estemos escribiendo y leyendo sobre Oregairu por gusto siento que ya nos hace un poco más introvertidos que la media. No me imagino que alguno de ustedes se ponga a irse a la playa en plena cuarentena.**_

_**... Argentina es un país de idiotas.**_

_**Yo soy casi igual que tú quitando el hecho de que no bebo porque soy un menor de edad que respeta la ley. Tampoco he tenido novia ni una relación medianamente decente con el sexo opuesto. En el pasado era demasiado nervioso, así que las espantaba, y ahora que puedo hablarles sencillamente me detengo porque sé que voy a fallar.**_

_**Supongo que leyendo todo esto se puede entender de donde salió la idea para esta historia, ¿verdad?**_

_**Eres de Colombia, ¿eh? Que coincidencia. Mi ¨mejor amigo¨ es justamente de ahí. Con razón tu forma de hablar me era tan familiar.**_

_**En fin, cuídate tu también y tratemos de no comprar papel higiénico a lo loco, ¿si? Hay gente que de verdad los necesita XD.**_

_**killer hollow:**_

_**Pronto, mi amigo. Eso vendrá pronto. Y será muy satisfactorio.**_

_**Falta un poco. Resiste un poco más, colega.**_

_**Y gracias por comentar. Espero leerte pronto.**_

_**Guest Marino:**_

_**Pues felicidades. Loligaya terminó siendo la ganadora. Espero que el resultado te haya entretenido al menos un poco. Fue difícil pensar los chistes, ¿sabes? Nunca me había detenido tanto a pensar en esas cosas, así que espero de corazón que no te haya decepcionado.**_

_**Un saludo.**_

_**Raganakin:**_

_**¡Hombre, cuanto tiempo! De verdad me estabas preocupando. No quería pensar que jamás volvería a leer a quien me dio la voluntad de continuar el proyecto. Eso sería muy triste.**_

_**No te preocupes, que para mí no es exagerado. De hecho hasta me gusta. Gracias a ese ¨requiem¨ que agregaste, me imagino a la voz de Lelouch diciendo esto con toda su magia teatral.**_

_**El 9 fue el punto de quiebre para la historia. Fue el momento en que finalmente la trama del fic se puso en marcha y empezamos a meter los elementos que serán importantes de aquí al futuro. El flashback, como puedes ver, no fue solamente para mostrar el pasado de Hachi, sino también para presentarnos a Terada, quien jugará un papel importante de aquí al futuro.**_

_**El capítulo pasado nos presentó a Tobe y eso fue suficiente para mí. Tobe es un amor.**_

_**¿Por qué no puedo poner a Tobe como personaje? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Si hasta se puede poner a la jodida amiga de Orimoto, ¿por qué no a él?! ¡Exijo respuestas!**_

_**... En fin, dejando de lado mis quejas infantiles, me alegro que en líneas generales te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Este tiene para mí mucho más contenido que el anterior, pero entenderé si es menos disfrutable. No tiene mucho humor y todo lo que hace es soltar preguntas después de todo.**_

_**Espero poder leerte de nuevo. Tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón por darme el valor de no dejar esta historia abandonada.**_

_**PD: Si, eso de la batería es una mierda. Recuerdo la época en la que la batería de mi vieja computadora empezaba a durar cada vez menos hasta que finalmente llegó un día en que solo podía durar cinco minutos si estaba al 100%.**_

_**Tuve suerte de poder comprar una nueva en rebaja. Sino no podría publicar ahora.**_

_**Espero que eso se solucione de algún modo. ¡Tienes mi apoyo!**_

_**...**_

_**Si alguien que disfruta de ¨El Eroge¨ está leyendo esto, les aviso que tendrá un nuevo capítulo este sábado. Esta es una ocasión especial que solo es posible gracias a que no pude plasmar todo lo que quería en el anterior.**_

_**Creo que a lo máximo solo podrá llegar a las 5.000 palabras, pero creo que por solo esperar una semana está bastante bien.**_

_**Luego de eso viene la de Keika.**_

_**Ah, y puede que el sábado o en su defecto en el futuro cercano publique un nuevo fic, pero no de Oregairu. Les aviso porque si llego a publicarlo entonces tendrán que tener una espera más larga en cuanto a las historias de Oregairu. Están advertidos.**_

_**Aún así trataré de tener al menos unos cinco capítulos antes de ponerme con otra historia. Y de ser posible terminar con ¨Sin escapatoria¨, a la que le quedan nueve capítulos como máximo.**_

_**En fin, con todo eso dicho, me despido.**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_


	12. La maestra marcial que protege al pez

_Desde que fui capaz de aprender, sin querer aprendí a mentir. A ponerme máscaras cuando el momento lo requería para contentar a los demás. Al comienzo solo porque eso es lo que mis padres querían, pero luego por simple deseo mío de generar una sonrisa en los demás._

_Hoy en día solo lo hago por necesidad, ya siendo incapaz de sentir aquel calor hermoso cuando alguien sonríe por mis esfuerzos._

_Pierde su magia en cuanto sé que no es sincero. Por mi parte, obviamente._

_Sé que los sentimientos de los demás hacia mí son genuinos y no soy lo suficientemente cruel como para ignorar su afecto en pos de mantenerme en la feliz ignorancia. No soy tan rastrero... por desgracia._

_Pero me desvío. Es algo que siempre suelo hacer cuando pienso en estas cosas, siendo empujado en un espiral de culpa y recuerdos varios a los que solamente yo le doy importancia._

_Soy falso, algo que echa para atrás a todas las personas que lograron ver más allá de mi máscara y con justa razón: porque en el instante en que descubren que todo lo que represento no es más que un engaño, de repente me veo como un ser asqueroso desprovisto de toda individualidad o valor._

_Mi mejor amiga lo vio y actúo en consecuencia, perdiendo todo el amor que sentía por mí y que tanto calentaba mi corazón en esa oscura etapa llamada ¨infancia¨._

_Su hermana mayor, a quien siempre admiré e idolatraba todos sus pasos a un nivel absurdo, me despreció como si fuera un trapo viejo que había perdido toda su utilidad, demostrándome que aún me quedaba un largo camino por delante de este camino de falsedad, pues fui incapaz de ver sus intenciones hasta el final._

_Y lo peor de todo..._

_Lo que de verdad aborrezco es la existencia de ese tipo que es el opuesto a mí en todo sentido. Tanto para mal... como para bien._

_Él no se podía comparar a mí en habilidades físicas, mentales y mucho menos sociales, pero lo compensaba con esa capacidad suya de tomar decisiones arriesgas que no puedo tomar precisamente por tener todo lo que me hace ¨yo¨._

_De nada sirve tener la fuerza de lograr todo en esta vida si las personas que inevitablemente se forman a mi alrededor me impiden hacer lo correcto de la forma más efectiva para cuidar mi ¨pureza¨._

_Sería una exageración decir que era superior a mí, pero... eso no me importó. No me importó porque ese tipo era capaz de tomar las elecciones más arriesgadas sin temor a perder algo porque precisamente era el perdedor que hace ya tiempo se había quedado sin nada._

_Por eso, aunque me trajera muchos dolores de cabeza, me alegré de su hipocresía._

_Nuestra brecha aún era grande, pero ese defecto había acortado lo suficiente nuestra distancia para hacerme soltar una pequeña risa demasiado inapropiada._

_Mirando a Hikigaya Hachiman siendo abordado por su falsedad, me permití un pequeño momento de goce personal._

_... De verdad soy patético._

* * *

Soy falso.

Eso tiene muchas connotaciones negativas que no puedo negar por más que me guste, pero aún así el vivir de esta forma tan precaria para mi placer me ha ganado una habilidad a la hora de deducir a los demás que puede superar incluso a esos pocos individuos que tienen el poder de ver a través de mí.

Todos somos falsos en algún punto, y mi poder me permite vislumbrar esos pequeños destellos incluso en las personas más ¨genuinas¨ que conozco.

-Muy mal, Hayama... Así no es como consigues un aliado. Tu familia manipuladora estará decepcionada de ti.

Por eso fui capaz de ver a través de él a diferencia de muchos otros. Fui capaz de encontrar esa gran mentira que está escondida a ojos de todos, pero al mismo tiempo de nadie: una contradicción que está a la altura de este tipo que se destaca incluso entre los demás de su especie.

Hikigaya Hachiman estaba mintiendo. Estaba siendo un hipócrita en toda regla y sus acciones demuestran que eso es algo que él conoce, aunque sea de forma inconsciente.

Da igual si lo hacía a sí mismo o a mí, no cambiaba el punto en que el supuesto tipo que no oculta nada a nadie acaba de destruir toda esa imagen con un simple esquive del tema.

Mientras cerraba la puerta con un falso aire de normalidad, yo observé su espalda, tratando de discernir si había algún gesto físico que denotara inseguridad.

Pero cuando cerró la puerta y no encontré nada de eso, supe que incluso si era un mentiroso, no quitaba que se destacaba por encima de muchos otros en el ámbito de comprender a las personas, comprenderse a si mismo y saber actuar para que las personas vean lo que a él le conviene.

No quita que Hikigaya Hachiman sea una persona con la que no puedo tratar a la ligera.

-... Aaah~ Y todo esto mientras debo evitar lo de Tobe... Que dolor.

El pensar que ahora debo lidiar con una pieza irregular en este tablero de ajedrez cada vez más molesto me hizo arrugar el cejo y generarme un dolor de cabeza intenso, haciendo que apretara mi nariz para calmar un poco de esa migraña que intentaba emerger con resultados no muy positivos.

Tratando de ignorar lo mejor posible esa sensación, miré alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo que me pudiera distraer, encontrándolo... pero a la vez no: porque toda la habitación estaba tan desordenada hasta el punto de ser incapaz de notar algo preciso que era una distracción en sí misma.

La habitación parecía haber sido arrasada por un huracán que trajo una lluvia de granizo que provocó un incendio forestal con el poder del Tobeismo, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando ese chico se emociona demasiado: las cosas simplemente no se mantienen en orden.

Eso me sacó una pequeña sonrisa, encontrando algo entretenido la actitud tan exagerada del que es mi ¨mejor amigo¨. Por mucho que el resto lo considere molesto, no puedo evitar encariñarme con alguien que es tan genuino con lo que quiere y no se molesta en ocultarlo por pudor.

Necesito más personas así en mi vida.

-... Como sea. Necesito encontrarla.

Sabiendo bien qué es lo que debo hacer, me dirigí hacia la salida, ansioso por encontrar a esa chica para ver si podía descubrir algo más sobre este nuevo problema.

Apoyando mi mano en el interruptor, lo presioné, bañando todo este lugar antes colorido en una oscuridad parcial que solo evitaba ser total por la luz de afuera, que cada vez se volvía menor, dando a este lugar un ambiente un poco más depresivo de lo que esperaba.

Digo, me recuerda mucho a como estaba la habitación de mi tía cuando la encontramos... **colgada del techo.**

-No. No pienses en eso, Hayato.

Terminando de sacudir mi cabeza, abrí la puerta, me bañé con la agradable luz del pasillo, pasé por la entrada y cerré la puerta detrás, queriendo olvidar ese pequeño momento de debilidad mío en el que recordé un pasado que ya no importa.

-Ahora, ¿dónde estará esa chica?

No teniendo una pista clara qué seguir, asumí que lo más lógico sería ir al vestíbulo y preguntar al recepcionista si vio pasar a una chica de pelo corto y fucsia pasar por ahí. Y de paso rogar porque no estén dos chicas junto a ella.

No me apetece lidiar con dramas de la infancia.

* * *

Como mi familia tiene ciertas relaciones con este hotel debido a una antigua relación de negocios entre mis padres con el dueño del lugar que continua incluso a día de hoy, fui informado de muchas cosas interesantes con respecto a este hotel en particular.

Para empezar, no solo tiene una larga tradición de hospedar a varias escuelas de cierto prestigio académico o histórico, sino que debido a las buenas relaciones con varias familias y al hecho de que hubo ambición de por medio, el dueño de un pequeño hotel en una zona cualquiera de Kyoto lo expandió hasta tal punto de ser el más grande de la ciudad.

No en cuanto a altura, sino en terreno, clara está.

Para hacer una pequeña idea de a que me refiero, diré que hay dos recepciones: cada una al otro extremo de la acera, pudiendo acceder o salir de él hacia dos avenidas distintas con intereses propios, con una teniendo tiendas de moda con alto renombre y al otro lado cafeterías que aparecen en revistas de moda femenina.

Por supuesto que nada de esto era casualidad. Hubo mucho dinero de por medio para que esto fuera así.

Nuestras habitaciones estaban a la misma altura que el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo ¨frontal¨ y a la distancia suficientemente cercana como para que se pudiera ver incluso desde aquí, así que es seguro asumir que Hikigaya-kun fue hacia ahí.

Entonces, yo, lógicamente, me giro en el primer cruce y voy hacia ¨abajo¨, esperando que no me esté equivocando en mis asunciones.

Mientras caminaba me encontré con algunos huéspedes normales y algún que otro estudiante de otras escuelas, con algunos mirándome de forma no muy discreta debido a mi cabello rubio que se ve demasiado natural para provenir de un chico con rasgos japoneses y no lo suficientemente orientales.

... Ahora entiendo porqué mamá nunca quiso ir a las reuniones de papá: este racismo generalizado por parte de los adultos y fascinación exagerada por parte de los menores no es muy grato.

Tragándome mi insatisfacción con una sonrisa pequeña pero que intentaba ser muy afable, finalmente llegué al otro vestíbulo

Afortunadamente no fue necesario que hablara con la recepcionista, ya que justamente mi objetivo estaba terminando de charlar con el trabajador.

Desafortunadamente, apenas ella no notó mi presencia lo hicieron las otras dos, y entonces todo se fue al traste.

Tuve que tragarme a la fuerza esos ojos fríos como el hielo que parecían tener unos fuertes deseos de perforar mi pecho para sacar mi corazón y dárselo de comer a los perros mientras se ríe como una lunática.

Sobre decir que la cara que estaba Yukino-chan para ponerme a pensar en estas cosas no gratas asustó bastante a Yui-chan, quien me miraba con preocupación pero a una distancia respetable que no hiciera peligrar su vida.

La otra chica estaba... desinteresada al respecto.

**-¿Qué se te ofrece, Hayama-san?**

Su tono era helado, pero a un nivel que no se podía comparar con su yo usual.

Pero a pesar de que muchos en mi posición estarían ya pensando a quien van a sacrificar como cebo para su escape, yo me mantuve firme, conociendo muy bien que Yukino-chan no era tan despiadada para dañarme de verdad... o al menos no dispuesta a lastimarme de forma permanente.

Tratando de dar mi mejor sonrisa con los ojos cerrados para evitar ver esos ojos asesinos, levanté mis manos en señal de buena fe.

-N-No hay necesidad de estar a la defensiva. Vengo en son de paz.

Por supuesto que mis palabras vacías y sin comprobación no cambiaron nada, pero por lo menos fueron suficientes para escuchar como unos pasos empezaban a moverse hacia mí. Cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver como Yui-chan estaba en medio de nosotros dos con un poco de temblor, pero seguramente con una expresión determinada.

A pesar de que no es la más lista, sin duda tiene el coraje que a muchos nos falta... incluyéndome.

-Yukinon, n-no hay necesidad de enojarse con Hayato-kun, ¿verdad? Digo, él nos ayudó mucho durante el Festival, ¿recuerdas? Así que, em, esto... ¿podemos llevarnos bien?

Incluso cuando ella era la más asustada de los dos, de alguna forma encontró la manera de tener el valor suficiente para hablar y mantenerse firme, sin retroceder ante la fiera mirada de Yukino-chan, que se quedó en silencio unos segundos intensos antes de soltar un suspiro resignado.

No vi todo el proceso por estar atrás, pero estoy seguro de que los ojos de Yui fueron suficientes para volver a darle calor a esa ¨Reina de Hielo¨.

-Que remedio... Si tú insistes...

-¡Gracias!

Mientras Yui-chan no se resistía las ganas y abrazaba con fuerza a Yukino, avergozándola bastante si esas mejillas rojas eran una indicación, yo miré a la tercera integrante del grupo, quien ignoró todo este intercambio para concentrarse en admirar las maravillas de su reflejo en el piso.

Teniendo el camino libre, aproveché este momento para hacer mi jugada.

-Parece ser que te llevas mejor con Hikigaya-kun, Sagami-san.

Por esta vez prescindí de usar el apodo que Ebina popularizó sin querer, esperando que esto sea suficiente para no avivar de nuevo la ira de Yukino-chan, quien parece haberse acercado bastante a él desde nuestra última interacción en el Campamento de Verano.

Con mis ojos puestos totalmente en ella luego de mirar de reojo a ambas chicas y ver que tan solo me estaban mirando con curiosidad, vi como de repente Sagami-san me miraba con sorpresa, que rápidamente pasó a una verguenza incapaz de ocultarse que combinaba muy bien con ese sonrojo comparable al de un tomate.

Afilé mi mirada involuntariamente ante este desarrollo tan singular pero sobretodo molesto por parte de esta chica. Y obviamente cuando me di cuenta de eso rápidamente volví a mi expresión carísmática de siempre, esperando que nadie haya notado ese pequeño desliz.

Estoy muy estrésado.

Todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegamos aquí me ha puesto de los nervios, haciéndome cometer errores en mi máscara que antes eran impensables.

Necesito corregir las cosas.

-Eh... Bueno... podría decirse que es así... ¿creo?

A pesar de que no podía borrar esa radiante sonrisa de su rostro, intentaba forzar en sí misma una actitud calmada al respecto, como si no le diera toda la importancia que se ve desde muy lejos. No necesitaba voltearme para darme cuenta de que Yukino-chan y Yui-chan nos estaban mirando con un grado no menor de sentimientos negativos.

Por dios. ¿Cómo es que él se puede denominar a sí mismo como solitario si no deja de estar rodeado de gente que quiere monopolizar su atención? ¿Podrá ser que él es uno de esos famosos protagonistas de harem que son más densos que un agujero negro?

... Eso explicaría muchas cosas, la verdad.

-Tch.

Quien provocó un sonido de queja audible fue, sorprendentemente, el recepcionista, quien, ahora fijándome bien en él, no se veía para nada feliz. Y a juzgar por todo el espectáculo que estábamos haciendo de gratis, tengo unas cuantas teorías al respecto sobre porque éramos despreciados.

Yukino-chan se volteó con una expresión de piedra, tratando de mantener la compostura. Yui-chan, en cambio, bajó la cabeza con las mejillas rojas, avergonzada y sin atreverse a siquiera disculparse. Yo, por supuesto, fui el único que se tomó la molestia de hacer una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

Mientras retrocedía para dejar vía libre al trabajador y poco después Yukino-chan hacía lo mismo. Sagami-san seguía con la mirada perdida, mirando hacia esa planta medio muerta como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Arrugué el cejo ante eso, esta vez costándome mucho más ocultarlo.

-... Sagami-san, deberíamos ir a hablar en una zona no tan importante.

-¿Eh?

Las palabras monótonas de Yukino-chan finalmente lograron despertarla de su ensoñamiento. Para entonces yo ya estaba llamando la atención de Yui-chan con una palmada leve en la espalda, asustándola un poco y haciendo que me mire con un miedo que enseguida murió, reemplazado por confusión.

-Nosotros también deberíamos hablar en un mejor lugar.

Mis palabras provocaron confusión en ella, pero pronto vio la razón en ellas y asintió con algo de inseguridad.

Estábamos a punto de dirigirnos hacia un costado del vestíbulo, pero justo en ese momento unos pasos innecesariamente ruidosos hicieron acto de presencia, provocando que sin querer mirara hacia la entrada, presenciando a una cierta maestra con bata de laboratorio entrar con una sonrisa confiada que se hizo más grande cuando capto toda nuestra atención.

-Sé que deben tener sus temas de interés, ¿pero les importaría acompañar a su querida maestra un momento?

A diferencia de Yukino-chan y Yui-chan, mi relación con Hiratsuka-sensei era bastante escasa, con algunas charlas ocasionales que siempre fueron obligatorias debido a que mis padres se metían en todo: por eso, a diferencia de ellas, no me relajé y en cambio observé levemente a Sagami-san, quien estaba nerviosa por la nueva presencia.

-Oh. ¿Qué hace aquí, Hiratsuka-sensei?

Ignorando las palabras de Yui-chan, dejé de mirar a ese enigma y bajé mis ojos hacia el piso, mirando mis pies.

Quería hablar con ella pero al mismo quería desesperadamente que no se notara: es mi debilidad.

Hay mucho que necesito aclarar con ella. Mucho de lo que quiero confirmar con respecto a Hikigaya-kun a traves de mis propios ojos, queriendo estar totalmente seguro de ver si hay algo más en ella.

Si hay algo en especial con esta chica que no deje a Hikigaya-kun actuar normalmente.

Necesito saberlo.

-Hayama-kun... ¿verdad?

Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro con gentileza, provocando que mirara inconscientemente hacia los ojos de esta maestra, quien trataba de mostrarse lo más confortante posible.

-...

-Quiero hablar contigo un momento, así que por favor acompañame

... Pero es imposible que me pueda calmar.

* * *

A pesar de las quejas iniciales de la presidenta de cierto club fueron bastante insistentes, con el tiempo terminó cediendo ante la presión que ejercía la actitud del adulto a cargo, forzándola a suspirar en derrota. Pero, por supuesto, incluso así se aseguró de dejar en claro su disgusto ante la idea, cosa que a Hiratsuka-sensei no parecía quitarle el sueño.

Con una Yui-chan emocionada por el lugar al que íbamos a ir y una Sagami-san que no estaba en contra de la idea, terminamos saliendo del hotel para dirigirnos a una cafetería no tan concurrida debido a algo tan incontrolable como la hora.

Incluso si era solo para un simple café, es el ambiente de un lugar tan fino lo que terminó convenciendo a Yukino-chan de quitar esa cara larga.

Pero aún así había unas cuantas personas ahí. Ningún estudiante, así que nosotros íbamos a destacar demasiado entre ellos.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el establecimiento cuando Hiratsuka-sensei se volteó hacia mi dirección y puso su mano en mi pecho a una velocidad tal que se me hizo imposible seguirla con los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero solo reservé tres asientos. Tú y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

Siguiendo lo que señalaba con su dedo, mis ojos pudieron apreciar una banca bastante más vistosa que la media apoyada pegada al establecimiento, estando a centímetros de tocar el vidrio de la ventana.

-...

Me quedé sin palabras.

No por sus implicaciones o la molestia de tamaña falta de respeto, sino porque lo que quería era tan... obvio. No hay sutileza.

En mi vida como una persona de clase alta, nunca me encontré con alguien que fuera tan... abierto.

-Por mí está bien.

Luego de decir con un poco de felicidad no disimulada en su voz, Yukino-chan me pasó de largo y entró al establecimiento luego de que Hiratsuka-sensei se hiciera a un lado con una sonrisa.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Espera, Yukinon!

Yui-chan la siguió poco después, olvidando en su totalidad mi existencia y de hecho empujándome ligeramente hacia atrás sin querer, cosa que ella notó. Cuando entró al local, finalmente reguló su velocidad ante la presión social que ejerce ese lugar.

Ignorando a mi amiga, me enfoqué en la última de las tres chicas, quien estaba avanzando hacia adentro, pasándome de largo.

-¿Puedo saber porqué estás junto a Hikitani-kun?

-...

Ella dejó de caminar parar mirarme a los ojos, pero su cara era plana y no parecía querer moverse más allá de ahí.

Sentí muy bien que estaba violando mis límites, pero en esta situación eso ya no importa.

-Incluso si ahora sabes que él quiso salvar tu imagen, no puedo comprender cómo eso puede hacer que te enamores de él o que lo veas como un interés romántico. Simplemente no tiene sentido.

Y tampoco lo tiene el que él no te haya mandado al diablo.

Si Hikigaya es hipócrita debido seguramente a sus experiencias dolorosas, ¿qué es lo que justifica esta actitud en Sagami Minami?

Esa pregunta se hizo más prominente cuando sus ojos cambiaron a algo... repugnante.

**-No lo entenderías. Eres demasiado fuerte para entenderme.**

Diciéndome eso con el mayor veneno posible, ella miró hacia la tienda y avanzó a paso decidido, ignorando la existencia de Hiratsuka-sensei quien... no estaba ahí.

No sé qué la impulso a dejarme solo en pleno momento de interés, pero es igual. Lo importante es que obtuve al menos una respuesta a todas las preguntas que tengo.

-... No es amor.

Hikigaya Hachiman no ama a Sagami Minami y solo se compadece de ella, mientras que Sagami Minami tiene sus propios intereses que no parecen guiarse por algo tan positivo como el amor de colegiala.

Por supuesto que existe la posibilidad de que Sagami tenga una versión distorsionada del amor romántico en su corazón, pero prefiero no asumir lo peor de ella.

Tratando de encontrar un lugar más cómodo en el que pensar, me terminé sentando en la banca, en el extremo izquierdo para ser precisos.

Ya bastante más cómodo y pudiendo descansar mis piernas, pude tratar de pensar en todo el nuevo drama que se había metido en mi vida sin siquiera darme cuenta y en el peor momento posible.

Lo más apremiante aquí es cómo puede perjudicar esta nueva ¨relación¨ entre Hikigaya-kun y Sagami-san en la situación de Tobe. Y aunque desearía estar exagerando al respecto, pues no parece que Hikigaya-kun esté dudando sobre lo que debe hacer, el problema viene cuando mi mejor amigo tiene una relación no convencional con esa chica.

No estoy seguro de los detalles y es algo que me arrepiento no haber investigado cuando pude, pero al parecer él siente un gran aprecio hacia ella, encontrando confort en esta nueva relación que hay entre ellos dos, diciendo que esa chica se merece felicidad.

Sin sentidos aparte sobre si merece felicidad, lo que me preocupa es que Hikigaya-kun cometa un error en esa ¨relación¨ que lastime a Sagami-san, haciendo que Tobe pueda cometer alguna estupidez debido a la impulsividad.

Como, por ejemplo, elegir no seguir la guía del Club de Servicio y confesarse a Ebina en un acto de rebeldía para dar el ejemplo de que ¨no necesitaba su ayuda¨.

Odio admitirlo, pero Hikigaya-kun es el único que puede impedir el peor resultado, y si es alejado, entonces no hará ningún intento de volver.

-Maldita sea... Esto en un engorro.

Dejé de lamentarme por mis problemas cuando sentí como alguien abría la puerta de la cafetería y se acercaba hacia mí hasta sentarse en el otro extremo, sin molestarse en dirigirme una palabra.

-... ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas con ser despreciado por primera vez, chico popular?

A pesar de lo rudas que eran sus palabras y que no estaba en el humor optimo para recibirlas, lo cierto es que su tono era más bien jocoso mientras que en serio necesitaba algo para sacar de mi cabeza estos temas al menos de momento

Por eso, en lugar de sentirme ofendido o despreciarla, tan solo solté una pequeña risa más genuina de lo usual, queriendo aferrarme a eso lo más que pueda.

-... Aunque no lo parezca, no es la primera vez que mi presencia no es querida... De hecho, una de esas chicas formó parte importante de unas cuantas.

Mientras decía eso en un tono cansado, agarré con un poco de diversión el vaso de poliestireno que contenía mi café por el glorioso que impediría que me queme, preguntándome en silencio como logró convencer esta maestra al establecimiento para darnos algo con tan poca elegancia.

-¿Eeeh~?... Parece que la has tenido más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, yo también le di un pequeño sorbo al café, encontrando la sensación de mi garganta siendo calentada bastante agradable. Tanto fue así que terminé tomando otro trago, pero esta vez uno mucho más grande.

Cuando terminé de saborearlo y escuché el silencio por parte de ella, supe que debía empezar la conversación yo mismo si quería respuestas.

-¿Qué tanto sabe, sensei?

Una pregunta vaga es idónea para dar una respuesta aún más vaga, pero...

-... Lo suficiente como para sentirme preocupada.

Si... Estuve en lo cierto al suponer que a esta profesora poco le importaban los juegos mentales que la clase alta creábamos día tras día en un esfuerzo inútil por sentirnos superiores a los demás.

Aún sin mirarla a la cara y concentrándome en el mundo a mi alrededor que seguía moviéndose, vi que era hora de ir al grano.

-¿Cómo definiría la actual relación entre Hikigaya-kun y Sagami-san?

Decidí tomar otro trago, ansioso por volver a sentir ese calor en mi garganta. Y a pesar de que fue bastante esperable, aún así me quedé sorprendido cuando Hiratsuka-sensei me siguió el juego, tomando un sorbo mucho más largo que el mío, casi como si fuera una especie de concurso.

Mirándola por primera vez, vi como ella me regalaba una sonrisa pretenciosa que se sentía demasiado genial considerando cual era el contexto.

Teniendo suficiente de mí, ella miró hacia el frente, esta vez borrando cualquier rastro de felicidad en ella y reemplazándolo por una seriedad que quedaba demasiado imponente en ella por alguna razón.

Viendo que no encontraría nada mirándola, puse mis ojos en el frente, volviendo a observar el mundo a mi alrededor que, ahora sentado en un lugar medianamente apartado, poseía una extraña magia que antes era incapaz de notar.

-Bueno... aunque no soy ninguna experta en lo que se refiere al amor romántico, en mi poca experiencia puedo afirmar que esa relación, suponiendo que llegue a más, no tendrá ningún futuro. Él es demasiado indeciso sobre sincerar su desprecio y ella parece tener algunos tornillos sueltos: es una receta para el desastre.

... Entonces no soy el único que lo ve, ¿eh?

Supongo que es esperable que una adulta sepa captar estas cosas mejor que alguien sin experiencia. Es aún más esperable que una maestra quien parece ver a Hikigaya-kun como si favorito esté especialmente al pendiente de su situación y quiera tratar de que obtenga el mejor resultado posible.

Queriendo matar tiempo muerto, volví a tomar un trago de mi café, esta vez mucho más sonoro que de costumbre, algo que para esta adulta fue la señal para casi atascarse con eso a juzgar por sus sonidos, escuchando incluso como pequeñas gotas caían al suelo, haciéndome preguntar cómo la escuela la contrató.

No es que sea una mala maestra, pero sus métodos tienden a ser muy... peculiares.

Escuchando como soltaba un fuerte suspiro liberador, esperé unos momentos antes de seguir la conversación.

-¿Cree que deberían romper esa relaci-

-No.

...

De acuerdo... Eso fue sorpresivo.

A pesar de mis sentimientos al respecto, traté de que esos mismos no se notaran, siguiendo mirando hacia el mundo a mi alrededor, el cual comenzaba a obtener muchos colores vibrantes que ahora parecían no llegarme.

-... ¿Por qué, si puedo saber?

Una luz roja particularmente grande nos alumbró a ambos de un momento a otro, provenientes del mismo café quienes eligieron llenar todo su cartel luminiscente con el color menos conveniente para esta discusión.

De repente esto se sentía... peligroso.

-... Como educadora, mi deber es velar y tratar de guiar a mis alumnos hacia el mejor final posible. Mi deber es asegurarme de que todos ellos alcancen su plenitud como personas y estén listas para enfrentarse al mundo cuando sea el momento.

-...

Esto es... incómodo.

-La idea que te quiere vender la escuela es que hacemos esto por todos los estudiantes, pero no es así. Todos los maestros tienen sus favoritos, esos alumnos especiales que te importan más que el resto y a los que no te importa darle un trato preferencial, incluso si puede perjudicar a otro alumno.

-...

Sin que me diera cuenta, Hiratsuka-sensei puso una mano en mi hombro, acariciándolo como si fuera un niño... pero no se sentía así.

Se sentía... mal.

-Hikigaya es mi alumno favorito. Me preocupo por él y quiero que se mejore a si mismo. Siento que esta relación con Sagami Minami puede ayudarlo a finalmente ser más genuino consigo mismo en lugar de ocultarse debajo de esa máscara de ¨nada me afecta¨ que tanto engaña a todos.

-... Hir-

-Pero no te preocupes: apenas vea que esto no traerá nada bueno, me aseguraré de cortarlo cuanto antes. Y por supuesto también me aseguraré de darle la ayuda necesaria a Sagami Minami-san.

Su caricia de repente se convirtió en unas palmadas que, incluso si eran suaves, se sentían como plomo aplastando algodón.

No levanté la mirada, temeroso de lo que podía encontrar y sintiendo como esta sombra generada por una iluminación roja demasiado peligrosa parecía querer consumirme como la patética cucaracha que soy.

La sombra de Hiratsuka-sensei estaba al lado mío... demasiado cerca para mi comodidad.

-...

-¿Lo entiendes, Hayama Hayato-kun? Si te atreves a meterte en el crecimiento de Hikigaya... Si por alguna razón tus planes terminan con él sufriendo por tratar de evitar TUS problemas personales que trajiste sobre ti mismo para alimentar esa hipocresía que enmascara bajo su complejo de mártir... **me las vas a pagar, niño mimado.**

¡!

...

Ese tono.

Ese maldito tono...

Es un milagro que no haya tirado mi vaso de café a estas alturas.

-... Si. Yo... entiendo...

Y como si eso fuera una señal, sensei se alejó hacia el extremo, justo donde estaba al comienzo, haciendo los sonidos de alguien que se estaba atascando la garganta con algún líquido ya no tan caliente.

No encontré la fuerza en mí para hacer lo mismo, por mucho que quisiera sentir ese placer tan necesario.

-Piensa en lo que hablamos cuando estés pensando lo que vas a hacer, ¿si?

-... Si.

-Bien... Ah, y en cinco minutos volveremos al hotel. No sé si lo sepas, pero aparentemente la organización con respecto a cuantas escuelas iban a venir fue un desastre, así que muchos se quedarán sin comer hasta mañana, cuando compensen eso con creces.

-¿En serio?

A pesar de que las implicaciones de sus palabras eran serias, no encontraba en mí la fuerza para darle su debida importancia. Tan solo asentí en comprensión mansa mientras de a poco el mundo a mi alrededor se volvía un lugar más extraterrestre con cada segundo.

-Si. Pero no te preocupes. ¡Déjaselo todo a sensei, ¿okay?!

Dijo aquello con el mismo tono jocoso del comienzo y en un tono alto que era sorprendentemente cálido, pero a estas alturas eso se sentía tan falso que me hacía sentir mal, haciendo que bajara aún más la cabeza.

Mientras el mundo a mi alrededor seguía moviéndose hacia un lugar que desde aquí parecía evidente, de repente recordé que a pesar de mis dilemas internos, sigo siendo un niño.

Sigo siendo débil.

Ese pensamiento nefasto pero irrefutable hizo que malos sentimientos se formaran en mí, haciéndome apretar fuerza el vaso de plástico debido a la pura frustración, Hiratsuka-sensei empezó a hablar por celular con una voz animada, como si quisiera echarme aún más sal en la herida.

No... seguro que es lo que quiere.

-... Eres realmente único, Hikigaya-kun. Yo nunca podría juntar personas así a mi alrededor.

Liberándome de una gran carga al decir eso, encontré en mí la fuerza para tomar otro trago de mi café.

...

... Ya no es tan bueno. Está demasiado frío.

* * *

_**De acuerdo. Este capítulo en especial ha sido el más fácil de escribir hasta ahora, pero al mismo tiempo siento que es el peor con diferencia según su punto de vista: y siento que todo lo malo que le verán será porque es el punto de vista de Hayama.**_

_**Además, no estoy seguro de si avancé la trama lo suficiente como para justificar tanta espera, así que mi inseguridad es doble.**_

_**Este fue el último capítulo que tendrá seriedad de aquí a una buena temporada. Ahora lo que viene es algo muy parecido a Eroge: una mezcla entre drama y humor, en este caso tirando más hacia lo último.**_

_**Aunque a diferencia del humor que han visto hasta ahora, trataré de que haya mucha más interacción entre los personajes y no solo chistes al azar. Más díalogos entre los personajes en pocas palabras.**_

_**En fin... ¿qué opinan? Me gustaría su opinión al respecto.**_

_**Ahora vamos a los comentarios.**_

_**[boons-007]:**_

_**Por fortuna, aún no me ha tocado vivir la universidad, así que estoy a salvo... todavía XD.**_

_**Mis condolencias.**_

_**Ya hablando en serio, entiendo que el último capítulo no haya sido tan interesante como los anteriores. No solo porque gran parte de su atractivo es tocar superficialmente los puntos importantes de aquí al futuro, sino porque, en mi honesta opinión, fue demasiado lento. No avanzaba a buen ritmo en mi opinión.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo haya sido mejor que el anterior. No quisiera decepcionarte por segunda vez.**_

_**Si, entiendo ese sentimiento. La mayoría de los fics aquí se suelen abandonar salvo contadas excepciones que muchas veces son por los mismos tres usuarios de siempre o historias demasiado cortas con un final cercano. Y aunque en un comienzo planeaba dejar este fic como uno inconcluso, encontré la suficiente motivación para continuarla hasta un buen punto.**_

_**Intentaré por lo menos llegar al final de esta ¨saga de Kyoto¨ y ahí veremos como termina. Pero de momento no pensemos mucho en eso y disfrutemos del viaje.**_

_**Si, yo también conocí fanfiction de un modo bastante... peculiar. Uno demasiado... indecente, así que dejemoslo hasta ahí, ¿bien?**_

_**En Argentina la cosa pinta más o menos bien respecto a los infectados, pero fatal en cuanto a la economía. Seguramente será algo que resentiremos mucho tiempo y que con como está el gobierno actual tal vez nunca nos recuperemos.**_

_**Lo juras por el Diego, ¿eh? Pues entonces yo lo juro por el Dios Escob-ar XD.**_

_**... Espero que no te haya ofendido.**_

_**Coleccionas manga, ¿eh? Que envidia. Yo haría eso si tuviera... bueno, dinero, pero incluso si lograra conseguir un trabajo mal pagado que no perjudicara mis estudios, estaría más interesado en conseguirme una suscripción a crunchy, que esa idea de ver animes a una hora de su estreno es demasiado tentadora.**_

_**Con tres de mis cuatro animes más esperados a poco de estrenarse al mismo tiempo, esa idea se vuelve cada vez más tentadora.**_

_**PD: ¿Por qué no te fijas en Oregairu, crunchyroll? ¡¿Por qué?!**_

_**[ShadowCompanion]:**_

_**De momento no hay amor romántico tal cual, pero tranquilo, que habrán muchos momentos entre esos dos por el bien de las risas.**_

_**[Raganakin]:**_

_**Me alegro que hayas podido disfrutar del capítulo anterior, a pesar de que lo siento uno de los más flojos. Estoy feliz de que al menos alguien pudiera disfrutar de ese trabajo.**_

_**A riesgo de sonar como un inculto, no sé quien es Francisco Oneto. ¿Podrías decirme cuál es? Si es de una película o serie, estaría interesado en verla, que he querido expandir mis horizontes más allá del anime.**_

_**No es porque no esté conforme con lo que tengo gracias a los monitos chinos, sino debido a que tal vez el apreciar otras artes me permita valorar mejor qué hace al anime tan especial.**_

_**Pero bueno. Ya estoy divagando mucho en algo tan pequeño. Pido disculpas por eso.**_

_**Sobre Terada, diré que su rol será pequeño, pero MUY importante para este arco y todo el fic en general. Espero poder llegar a escribir ese momento.**_

_**Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena. Nos vemos la próxima.**_

_**...**_

_**Sigue la historia de Keika y luego la de DDLC. terminando el ciclo que vuelve a empezar con Autoconvencimiento.**_

_**Ahora que he logrado encontrar un equilibrio entre la escritura y mi tiempo para disfrutar de mis descansos al mismo tiempo que lo combinó con mis obligaciones, esperen que haya mínimo un capítulo por semana.**_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima, que espero sea bastante pronto.**_

_**Adiós.**_


End file.
